Dark Waltz
by SethMaxwell06
Summary: Harry is willing to do anything to protect his war torn family, even giving up his freedom and becoming a weapon. Now serving under Aizen, Harry must learn to adapt to his new surroundings, avoid the Espada out for his blood and make sense of his cold, silent guard.
1. Awake and Alive

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Tite Kubo and J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for my amusement!

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), post DH (no epilogue), MAJOR AU, violence, language, dark themes, Stockholm Syndrome, mental/emotional manipulation, attempted rape, sexual situations, some OOC and other things that I'll list later.

**Pairings:** _Ulquiorra/Harry, one-sided Nnoitora/Harry, might be more later_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>  
><strong>Awake and Alive<br>**

**_I'm awake, I'm alive_**  
><strong><em>Now I know what I believe inside<em>**  
><strong><em>Now it's my time<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<em>**  
><strong><em>Right here, right now<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll stand my ground and never back down<em>**  
><strong><em>I know what I believe inside<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm awake and I'm alive<em>**

_There was a rancid stench in the air that mixed with the scent of smoke and it was only when Harry gazed around himself that he realized he smelled burning flesh. As far as the eye could see, there were bodies; men, women, children, it didn't matter. There was no discrimination in death; seemed like Voldemort shared the same idea. But these were innocent people, students he had gone to school with, teachers he had seen every day. Why did they have to die? What had any of them done to deserve such a fate?_

_Because Voldemort was cruel, he thought, because he knew nothing of compassion or the value of a life. If you opposed him or his views, he saw you as the enemy and set about trying to eliminate you. Harry hated him, hated all that he stood for and what he had done. Now because of him, people were dead and Hogwarts could no longer be his home. Not when so many bodies littered the grounds, staining the lush grass red as their life drained away and they became cold. _

_If only he had been strong enough, more competent than perhaps he could have saved them or at least prevented so many from dying. Why did they have to suffer for his mistakes, for his lack of knowledge? If only he had known the truth, had been informed early on perhaps he could have made a difference somehow. He could have made different choices, planned things better or been more cautious. They say ignorance is bliss and maybe for most it was, but for someone who was the center piece of a war, it wasn't. Ignorance got people killed, destroyed lives and left the world shattered._

_Harry held his head, feeling his scar throb. Voldemort was gone, the last of his spirit had fled from his body yet it still hurt. For a brief moment, Harry wondered if perhaps his scar missed that shard of darkness and if it did, what did that say about him? It was rather morbid to think about, but it was there. _

_Sighing, he once more gazed out at the carnage watching as fires consumed parts of the forest casting its light over the field. He was positive that this moment, this image would forever be burned into his mind like a brand; a reminder to never forget what he saw and did. He could never forget the lives he had failed to protect, the innocent people that didn't deserve the fate that was handed to them._

_"Now what do I do?" he wondered aloud, his voice gravely and sore from lack of water and too much smoke. It grated on his nerves a little to be perfectly honest. _

_There was a sigh, a whisper of the wind as it brushed him from behind. The glow of the fires seemed to dull as their light was replaced by silvery white, like that of the moon. Frowning as he glanced around him, Harry tried to make sense of sudden change of atmosphere. Feeling movement at his feet, he looked down watching in confusion as white sand brushed at his ankles as it trickled from behind him. _

_"What the bloody hell?" he murmured. Turning around, Harry's eyes widened as he took in the scenery before him. All around was nothing but white sand with a few pathetic twig looking trees encompassed in a dark sky. _

_In the distance were grand white buildings that towered over everything else while a crescent moon hung over head. What was strange was that there were no stars in the sky, just that moon and the inky blackness. Glancing over his shoulder, Harry was even further shocked by the fact that he was no longer on the grounds of Hogwarts, his eyes taking in nothing but more sand and trees. _

_Warily, Harry tightened the grip on his wand as he did another sweep of his surroundings trying to locate anything out of place. But the flapping of wings drew his attention from his search as he focused back toward the towering buildings. Squinting his eyes, Harry could make out a figure as it flew over the largest dome shaped building, circling it a few times before deciding to land. _

_"What is it?" he thought. Harry wondered if it was some sort of magical creature, but he couldn't tell from the distance. All he knew is that it looked somewhat human although its limbs were rather long and gangly looking; it also had long white horns and huge black wings along with a cord like tail. Its upper body was white, but its limbs were black as well as the top of its head; it almost looked like hair. _

_Something in him screamed to run, to flee from this creature's sight but Harry felt frozen. His legs wouldn't move, wouldn't heed the call of his instincts. He nearly gasped when the creature seemed to disappear without warning and Harry finally twitched. Swiftly turning around to bolt, he didn't get far before he found himself crashing into something cool and solid. He let out a startled sound as a tail grasped him around his waist and he realized he was standing in front of the creature._

_Opening his mouth to call out a spell, Harry coughed as a hand suddenly clasped around his throat, not enough to cut off his breathing but to halt any noise and keep him still. Harry began to struggle hoping to at least somehow slip its hold, but long fingers grasped his chin and his face was forced to tilt back as his vision was suddenly filled with a pair of eyes. They were strange, otherworldly perhaps in their coloring. The eyes themselves were a yellow, almost like a cat's but the whites of the eyes were a deep shade of green instead. _

_Harry could only stare into those eyes, feeling compelled by them somehow and he didn't know why. It frightened him that he couldn't move, that he was held immobile by the power of this creature. All he could do was breathe as those eyes studied him with only the faintest hint of curiosity. Harry let out a startled sound when those hands released his throat and chin only to curl themselves around his waist as he was pulled closer, almost possessively. _

_Still he wouldn't move, couldn't find the will to do so. It was almost as if he was under the Imperius Curse, a puppet awaiting orders. Even when those large wings began to cocoon themselves around them, Harry couldn't look away. He was lost in those eyes and he wasn't sure he wanted to be free of them._

_Reaching out hesitantly, he whispered, "Who are you?"_

_The creature gazed at him, nearly leaning into the human's warm hand before it tilted its face closer and with a soft breath replied, "I am war."_

Harry jolted awake and blinked rapidly as he glanced around trying to figure out where he was. It was a moment later that his sluggish mind caught up with him as he realized what was going on. He was no longer upon the desolate battle field that had been Hogwarts, but at the Burrow sleeping among the remains of the Weasley family. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Harry reached for his watch as it sat near his pillow and checked the time. He frowned when he realized it was barely fifteen past seven in the morning.

So much for sleep but he should be too surprised. He had been having trouble getting decent rest for a nearly a week now although he was sure he wasn't the only one. Yet it couldn't be helped, everything was still too fresh in his mind and it would most likely linger in his dreams for quite a while. War wasn't something you could erase. But they struggled on, taking one day at a time. It wasn't easy, yet it was all they could do.

Deciding that he wasn't going to get back to sleep any time soon, Harry climbed out of bed quietly paying no mind to Ron who snored from the other side of the room. He merely went about the motions of changing and slipping on his shoes before heading downstairs. At first he thought that he was the only one awake, but as he drew near the living room he detected the faint creak of rocking. Curious, he poked his head through the doorway spotting the source of the noise.

Andromeda Tonks sat upon a rocking chair near the fire, her features set in deep sorrow and exhaustion. Cradled in her arms was his godson, little Teddy Lupin, who squirmed and quietly fussed in his fitful sleep while his hair changed a variety of colors. To be honest, both of them look fatigued and Harry frowned.

Even though he was sure that Andromeda was more than capable of taking care of Teddy, he was positive that the older witch was most likely suffering from a severe bout of depression. After all, she had just lost her only daughter not a week ago. It seemed like she was barely functioning enough to survive hence why Mrs. Weasley had offered to let her stay at the Burrow for a while. Everyone was more than willing to offer assistance, but they were also dealing with their own problems and losses. It was a very difficult time for all of them.

Adjusting his glasses, Harry walked over to Andromeda making sure to appear in her line of sight. No need to startle her after all. Quietly, he called out, "Mrs. Tonks?"

Blinking her eyes as if she awoke from a dream, Andromeda glanced up taking a moment to focus on Harry. She tilted her head slightly, "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Thought I'd come down and take a moment to myself," he replied.

"I see."

"How long have you been up?"

She hummed thoughtfully, "I'm not sure. I couldn't sleep and then Teddy woke up so I came down here to rock him back to sleep."

Harry's brows furrowed with concern. Chances were that Andromeda probably didn't sleep last night which means it would be the second night in a row and the teen wizard knew that it wouldn't be good for her health. Shuffling a little closer, as if handling a skittish animal, Harry stated, "You should probably get some sleep Mrs. Tonks. You haven't in a while and it's not good for you."

"But Teddy needs me."

"I can take care of him," he offered, "You taught me how. And plus Mrs. Weasley will most likely be up soon so he'll be in good hands."

Andromeda seemed hesitant but Harry was patient as he waited. After a minute, the woman nodded and tenderly settled Teddy into his godfather's arms, brushing a stray hair out of his face. Murmuring a quiet thanks, she silently walked out of the room and headed up the stairs. Harry strained to listen, holding his breath until he sighed when he heard the door to Andromeda's room close. He really was concerned about her, but there was little he could do. It was something she would have to deal and come to terms with.

"I can only hope that having Teddy will give her the strength to keep going," he prayed, settling himself in the rocking chair. It still felt a little odd to hold Teddy when he was rather young and small, but Harry was growing used to it the more he did it. Sometimes he just held his godson because it brought him peace and comfort, reminded him of what he fought for.

"I don't know what I'd do without you cub," he admitted softly placing a kiss on his forehead, "You and everyone else are what give me purpose." Teddy sighed faintly as he began to finally relax, earlier restlessness disappearing as his hair faded from a vibrant red to a powdery blue. It pleased Harry because he was sure that Teddy was picking upon on all their restiveness and it was affecting his own sleep as well.

"Looks like no one in this house is really getting much rest huh?" he thought, enjoying the rocking motion of the chair.

For a while the house as still and calm with only the monotonous creaking of the rocking chair filling the void. Nothing stirred as Harry listened to his godson breathe and watched through the window as the sun began to peak over the horizon of trees casting the living room in a warm golden glow. Moments like this allowed Harry to relax, reminded him that he was alive and that somehow, someway he had survived. That despite the guilt, pain and horrors he had witnessed, it had been worth it in the end.

"Even if it was worth it, part of me wishes that I had been able to save more people," Harry thought somberly. Too many good people had died when they didn't have to; men, women, children. Innocent people who were unlucky enough to get caught in the cross fire because Voldemort didn't believe in mercy. He didn't care, everyone was fair game to him if they didn't believe in his ideals. Sometimes thinking about it now made Harry sick. It was enough to briefly wish the bastard was alive again just so Harry could kill him again.

In fact, it was almost annoying how things ended. Death was too quick, too good for someone like Voldemort. The snake had maimed, tortured and broke so many people before his end, it only seemed fair that he should have suffered the same fate. But what was done, was done. Harry couldn't change it no matter how much he wanted to. And even then, torturing Voldemort wouldn't have made anything right. It wouldn't have brought his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks or anyone else back.

"I guess all I can do now is take it one day at a time and hope that eventually it'll get better," he thought as he shifted Teddy in his arms. That's all he had to do, just keep moving forward. After all, he had a lot to live for. He had his friends, Teddy and perhaps one day someone to spend his life with. It would just take time. He would live on, continue to exist and carry the memories of those who had sacrificed themselves for their world; he would tell their tales and remind people what they lost in order to achieve what they gained in exchange.

Feeling Teddy nuzzle into his chest, Harry smiled faintly and stroked some hair aside as he continued to rock the infant in his care. His thoughts briefly strayed to Remus and Tonks which caused his heart to clench. Teddy was like him now, they shared the same past. But he would never allow his godson to live the life he did, to endure the hatred and the pain that haunted his childhood.

He would be there for Teddy, love him with everything in his heart. He would guard him until he could stand on his own power. Closing his eyes, Harry pressed his lips to Teddy's forehead and indistinctly whispered, "I promise I'll watch over you cub, you and the rest of our family."

Teddy merely cooed inaudibly as he continued to sleep while Harry watched over him, neither aware of the plans that was setting their new fates into motion. For now, the young savior was oblivious to the threat that loomed as a hungry gaze bore into his flickering image, the hologram in the middle of the long table wavering for a second. But it didn't bother the watcher who merely continued to observe the boy hero.

"So that's him Taicho?" a sly voice questioned.

At the end of the long table sat a figure in white. His face, which was handsome and slightly angular, was cradled by a large hand with long fingers. The man was around mid age with brown hair combed back tidily and brown eyes that appeared benevolent. But those who knew better could see the cunning darkness, the greed and ambition in those eyes.

Standing behind his chair was another male. His features were much sharper, betraying his cunning personality. Some would compare him to a fox with his narrowed eyes and his lips stretched in a wide smile. Both his skin and hair were pale, the flaxen locks nearly silver in coloring. He too was dressed in white much like the man that sat, but it was obvious who was in power.

"Yes, that's him Gin," the first replied.

"Rather young isn't he?" Gin stated.

"This is true, but don't let his appearance fool you."

"Oh I won't. I've seen what he can do," Gin chuckled recalling how not that long ago he had been sent to spy on Harry, "But still, it's a little surprising when you think of how much power is contained within that child."

"Hmmm," the other hummed thoughtfully. Gin did have a point, he wouldn't deny that. After all, Harry was an exceptional wizard for one his age. But that wasn't all that held his attention. There was Harry's other gift, an extraordinary ability that only the teen wizard's closest companions knew of. It was an ability that defied even the will of the gods.

"But it's amusing to see you obsess over little Harry-chan," Gin chuckled.

"Oh? How so?"

Gin smirked, "Well some people might take it the wrong way. After all, he's still a boy and you're a grown man Aizen. I find it hilarious personally."

The man, Aizen, chuckled darkly, "Well he certainly is a sight to behold. But I'm more interested in his powers than his body."

And it was true. Aizen had always held a fascination for the Wizarding World and its occupants. Since first discovering it, the former Shinigami had dedicated much of his time to learning what he could about the compelling humans and their culture. But none had enthralled him more than Harry Potter, a blessed child of fate. And Aizen wanted that power within his ranks, if he could bring Harry to his side then his command would be absolute.

"Well since you seem rather adamant about bringing Harry-chan to Las Noches, what exactly is your plan Aizen?" Gin questioned curiously although he already had a pretty good idea. After all, his master was a genius and a strategist.

"You will know soon enough Gin. But first I must finish with my preparations."

"Aww, no fun," Gin complained pouting a little. Aizen merely chuckled his eyes continuing to linger upon Harry as the young man stood from his chair and moved to greet Molly Weasley, a slumbering Teddy still nestled in his arms. It really wouldn't take much to convince Harry to join him, everything just had to be in place for it to happen.

"Your war isn't over yet Harry Potter," Aizen thought, "In fact, it's only begun."

* * *

><p>Alrighty, here's the new version! Yay! I'm sure some of you noticed the same dream sequence from the old story and just to warn you I will be taking snippets from that version to add to this one. My excuse is that I did like some parts and still want to include them. But this story will still be quite different or at least I hope it'll be. We'll see won't we?<p>

Also another thing, not sure when I'll post chapter two although it's almost done. Just need to flesh it out a little more. But it'll probably be a while because while I'm rather motivated now the writing itself is still coming along slow. Plus I have shit I have to deal with in RL and other stories I need to focus on too. So just don't expect swift updates, but you will get them.

You guys know the routine! Review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	2. A Dangerous Mind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Tite Kubo and J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for my amusement!

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), post DH (no epilogue), MAJOR AU, violence, language, dark themes, Stockholm Syndrome, mental/emotional manipulation, attempted rape, sexual situations, some OOC and other things that I'll list later.

**Pairings:** _Ulquiorra/Harry, one-sided Nnoitora/Harry, might be more later_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>  
><strong>A Dangerous Mind<strong>

_**It's in your eyes**_  
><em><strong>What's on your mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>I see the truth that you've buried inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's in your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>What's on your mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>There is no mercy, just anger I find<strong>_

The halls of Las Noches were vast and many, a literal maze of passages that spread out all over the compound. If you were unfamiliar with them, it was highly likely to get lost. But Ulquiorra never had such troubles, he always knew where he was going and for what purpose. Right now, he was making his way to the meeting room, having been summoned along with the rest of the Espada by Aizen. The reason behind the meeting was indefinite. All he knew is that his master wished to explain his newest plan.

As he drew closer, Ulquiorra could detect the voices of his comrades as they argued among themselves and felt the faintest annoyance stir within him. Such trash, they were the elite of Aizen's army and yet sometimes they acted like children. Ulquiorra couldn't help but be disgusted. But he didn't show it as he stepped through the doorway and bypassed the rowdy bunch situated around the long table, taking his normal seat.

"Ah, Aizen-sama's pet decided to join us," the Quinta Espada Nnoitora Jiruga jeered at him, his features twisted in a haughty smirk, "What took you so long princess?"

Ulquiorra remained silent, his eyes closed as he focused his thoughts on other matters. Nnoitora growled while Grimmjow Jaegerjaques laughed, his feet placed up on the table as he stretched back in his chair in a relaxed fashion. He grinned at Nnoitora, "Looks like you're not even worth answering."

"Shut up you worm!" Nnoitora shouted.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it," Grimmjow challenged, sitting up in his seat as he barred his teeth like the predator he was.

"Animals," Szayelaporro Grantz snorted.

"Eh? You want some of this too Octava?" Nnoitora hissed shifting his gaze to the pink haired Espada.

"Enough."

The Espada immediately quieted and shifted their attention as Aizen stepped into the room flanked by Tousen and Gin. Pleased with their obedience, the former Shinigami took his place at the head of the table and briefly ran his eyes over each of the Arrancar, as if daring them to speak or make a sound. They remained silent, waiting for him to speak.

Settling himself comfortably in his chair, he spoke, "You must be wondering why I've summoned you."

There was no reply since it was a pointless question. Aizen continued, "Very soon we shall be receiving a new member into our ranks."

The Espada conveyed various hints of confusion and curiosity which secretly amused Aizen. Behind him Gin grinned and snickered while Tousen remained silent, his serious features never wavering.

"A new member Aizen-sama?" the Noveno Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie asked.

Aizen nodded, "For the past several years I have kept watch over a rather intriguing individual who holds great potential toward my cause. And while gaining him would have been a simple task, I remained reserved and patient. For you see he was fighting a war at the time and was a key figure, their savior. I knew that in order for his powers to flourish, he had to be made to fight. But word has reached me that his war has ended and now is the time for him to join us."

"Who is this person Aizen-sama?" Stark questioned.

Aizen smiled as the projector flashed on displaying a hologram of a young man with black hair, bright green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, "He is Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World."

The Espada focused on the image, various emotions processing through them. Grimmjow sneered, "That little runt? You've got to be kidding me, the kid looks like he could be blown over by a breeze."

"Looks more like he belongs in a whore house," Nnoitora snickered, leering at the image.

"I must ask Aizen-sama, what is special about this child?" Halibel inquired. She knew her lord well enough that there was something different about this boy if he was able to catch Aizen's attention. This meant she couldn't underestimate the child despite his innocent and youthful looks, he had to have some sort of power.

"Despite his age, young Harry is one of the most powerful wizards of his generation and he's only growing stronger. Recently he defeated another wizard, the Dark Lord Voldemort, who was a master of the dark arts and at least fifty years his senior. The fact that he could defeat such a powerful adversary is testament to his abilities."

"But there's more," Ulquiorra stated.

Aizen nodded, "Harry also displays one other ability, a power that not even I have seen before and it is certainly invaluable. But I'll keep that a secret for now, you'll see it soon enough."

"If we're going to kidnap this Harry Potter, then Aizen-sama already has a plan?" Szyael commented, slightly intrigued. He had never examined a wizard before despite knowing of their existence. Perhaps his lord would allow him to run some tests on their soon-to-be newest member.

"Yes, a rather simple mission that I can entrust to only one individual," Aizen focused on Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra, you will take on this mission."

"Yes Aizen-sama, what will you have me do?"

"From what I've observed, Harry is a stubborn and fiery boy with a rather large protective streak. He doesn't fear pain or death, at least not for himself. But when it comes to those he holds close to him, it's a different matter. The plan is simple Ulquiorra, I want you to extend my invitation to Harry. Give him a day to decide, but make it known that should he refuse then it will not be he that suffers, but his friends."

"I understand Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra nodded.

"Good," Aizen murmured his steely eyes focusing on the rest of the Espada, "Understand that Harry is a very important pawn in my plans and will not come to harm. So you will keep your distance unless told otherwise, am I clear?" Murmured agreements echoed around the room.

"Excellent, then you're all dismissed except for you Ulquiorra. I have further instructions for you."

Ulquiorra stood, but remain in place ignoring the rest of the Arrancar as they filed out of the room. Once their voices and footsteps faded, Aizen spoke again, "In addition to fetching Harry, you shall be the one to watch over him and see to his needs."

"Yes Aizen-sama."

"Go, return once you have obtained him."

"As you wish," Ulquiorra said as he bowed deeply before turning and leaving the trio of Shinigami alone. A small, pleased smile curled on Aizen's lips, a gesture which didn't go unnoticed by Gin.

"You seem rather eager to have Harry-chan join us," Gin remarked.

"As I stated, he's an invaluable tool."

"Will he truly be able to serve as a critical part of your plans?" Tousen questioned.

Aizen hummed, "Of course Kaname. I would not bother with him if he didn't. Don't worry, everything will proceed as intended I can guarantee you that."

"Hmm, this just keeps getting more and more exciting," Gin chuckled, "I can't wait to see what happens next."

"I couldn't agree more Gin," Aizen replied.

x-x-x-x-x

The moment Harry stepped through the doorway of Grimmauld Place, he knew something was wrong. Normally this wasn't surprising since the old ancestral home was still a rather dark and foreboding place despite the massive cleaning it had received courtesy of said wizard. After all, since it was going to be his temporary home for the time being it had been a good idea to get rid of any junk he didn't need (the portrait of Mrs. Black had suffered a fiery death) and clean away the years of grime that had built up. But there were still occasionally moments where the house still unnerved him.

Yet this time it was different, Harry could sense it. It wasn't the house that was setting him on edge but something within it. Instincts honed by the war told Harry there was an intruder in his space, a trespasser that was certainly not welcomed. Acting quickly, he summoned his wand out of the holster in his sleeve and firmly gripped the worn handle as his mind rushed with probable explanations.

His first assumption would be Death Eaters, but the Fidilus charm was still in effect over the house and he was the secret keeper. So it wasn't likely that the left over raving followers of the former dark lord had come to shed his blood, not in his own home anyway. And it certainly wasn't any of his fans either since, again, the house was hidden. None of his friends had sent word that they were going to visit and Andromeda was bringing Teddy over tomorrow.

"So who the bloody hell is in my house," Harry wondered to himself.

Keeping a level head, Harry closed the door behind him and slipped off his trainers as he went about his business while remaining vigilant. It was best not alert the presence that he was aware of its incursion by being quiet and hesitant, especially when the wizard had no clue as to where it was currently hidden. He needed whatever edge he could get. Harry shifted the bag of groceries higher in his arm before making his way down the long hallway to the kitchen.

Wand still securely held in hand, he pushed open the door with his hip and did an immediate scan of the kitchen, relaxing only slightly when nothing seemed out of place. But he wasn't going to sigh in relief yet, there were still more rooms to search. Allowing the door to swing closed behind him, Harry made his way to the table and placed the bag upon it before fetching its contents. It wasn't much, just some bread, carrots, a stalk of celery, an onion and some garlic; he had planned on making a pot roast for dinner.

"But that looks like it'll have to wait," he thought, taking little time in putting the food items away in the fridge. Once the task was out of the way, he retraced his steps back down the hall and into the foyer which housed the stairs and led to the formal living space. Harry paused briefly to check the living room not expecting to find anything. After all, it had been empty not even two minutes ago when he had walked into the house and he hadn't heard anything indicating movement. However he was surprised to say the least when he did actually find something or rather someone.

The man was certainly otherworldly, it was the only way Harry could describe him. His skin was pale white, not sickly but rather like he was made of marble or porcelain. He wore the strangest clothing he had ever seen, as stark white as his skin as it draped his slender frame. His hair was inky black as it framed his sharp, mature features and brought emphasis to his green eyes which were a shade or two darker than the wizard's.

That same green also seemed to form markings under his eyes, thin lines that followed the shape of his cheeks and reached his chin. But what made this man, this creature stand out the most was the odd bone-like structure on his head, a helmet of some sort with ridges and an elegant horn that curled up into the air.

Harry could honestly say he didn't know what to make of this stranger, having never witnessed such a creature before. And while he was beautiful, Harry could easily sense that he was dangerous and he was still an intruder. Cautiously he stepped into the room, questioning, "Who are you and how did you get into my home?"

The creature gazed at him, "Your house, although warded, is easily accessible by using a garganta to pass through dimensions. Therefore I had no trouble getting passed your measly defenses. As for who I am, I am the Quarto Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Harry frowned at his weird name and title but didn't comment on it, "Right then, why are you here?"

"I bring a missive from my master," was the reply.

Nope, he didn't like where this conversation was heading. Having mysterious masters send their servants to him was never a good sign of things to come. Hadn't he just defeated one deranged madman, was he going to have to deal with another? Harry shifted as he raised his wand, his eyes narrowed, "Who is your master and what does he want with me?"

"You won't be able to harm me with your pathetic wand," Ulquiorra stated, his hands in his pockets. The way he held himself and the confidence in his voice annoyed Harry, it was like he believed that the wizard wasn't truly a threat. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

"I've been known to surprise people," Harry remarked.

If Harry hadn't known better, he would have thought that Ulquiorra had disappeared. One moment he was at the other side of the room and the next he was standing in front of Harry, a pale hand firmly gripped around his wrist. It wasn't enough to hurt, but rather to point his wand upward in order to prevent himself from being hexed. Ulquiorra's movements were fast, too fast for human eyes to trace. Harry could only guess that it was due to his skills as a Seeker that allowed him to register the movement, but only just. He certainly hadn't been fast enough to dodge him.

"Well this is just great," Harry thought, "I guess he has a reason to be a snob."

"Do you now understand the difference in our skills?"

"Don't count me out just yet!" Harry exclaimed as he threw a punch with his left. Ulquiorra didn't even blink as he raised his hand, deflecting the assault with ease. He then forced Harry around pinning his captive wrist behind his back while holding him in a head lock.

"I'm unsure of whether I should feel annoyance at your futility or intrigue at your stubbornness. Either way, you will listen to what I have to say or I will be forced to take certain measures that will not be pleasant for you."

"Bollocks," Harry thought as he forced himself to relax realizing that he was woefully outmatched. Ulquiorra released him and stepped away, his green eyes intense as they focused on Harry. Said wizard withheld the urge to fidget. Instead he crossed his arms conveying a false sense of confidence.

"Well? Talk then, what does this master of yours want from me?" he inquired impatiently.

"It is simple. Aizen-sama has acknowledged your strength and power as a necessary part of his plans. Therefore he has offered for you, Harry Potter, to join him," Ulquiorra explained simply. Harry blinked slowly staring at the other man as if he had just lost his mind.

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Aizen-sama sees your value and wishes for your assistance to his cause."

"Well, hate to break it to you mate but I'm not interested in any of this."

"Aizen-sama said to give you a day to think over it, but he wishes for you to know that should you not choose wisely there will be repercussions," Ulquiorra stated.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "What kind of repercussions?"

"He knows of your friends and of your family as well, the people you protected during your war. He said that it would be unfortunate if anything were to befall them."

"If any of you think you can get away with threatening my family, you've got another thing coming!" Harry snarled sending a spell flying at Ulquiorra. The pale Arrancar dodged, his eyes cold and detached showing he wasn't impressed by the display.

"This is why Aizen-sama has given you a reprieve, time to think carefully about your decision," Ulquiorra remarked, "I would take it if I were you. You already know that you cannot win this battle."

Seething with rage, Harry slowly lowered his wand and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself a little. There was no point in seeing red right now, it would just end up to his disadvantage. While anger helped sometimes in fights, more often than not it blinded you and got you killed. And Harry wasn't any good to his family if he was dead, he had to protect them from this new threat. They had already been through enough and lost so much, they didn't need to be involved in any of this mess. This was Harry's fight, it was personal.

"So, who exactly is this Aizen? Is he like you? An… Espada or whatever?" Harry probed carefully. The way he looked at it, he could try to find out some sort of information he could use at a later time.

"No, he is a Shinigami or a Death God. He was once a captain of the Gotei 13, the army of Soul Society where deceased souls and Shinigami reside. But he recently defected from that place along with two other captains in order to set his plans into motion."

"Great, I have to deal with a weird Voldemort/Wormtail combo. That's just wonderful," Harry thought before asking out loud, "Alright, what is an Espada?"

"An Espada is an elite member of Aizen-sama's army. There are ten of us and we are ranked by number to determine the strongest. Only the strongest Arrancars may be allowed this rank," Ulquiorra explained.

"And you're a part of this group?"

"Yes, I am the Quarto or 4th Espada."

"I see," Harry frowned realizing how powerful this guy was, "And what exactly are Arrancar?"

"Arrancars are Hollows that have removed their masks and gained Shinigami powers. Hollows are spirits who lose their hearts to negative emotions and become evil. They survive by eating other souls and mostly live in Hueco Mundo which is where Aizen-sama resides."

"Right," Harry muttered before going quiet. And then in a matter of seconds it became awkwardly rigid. Ulquiorra stared at Harry with an intense gaze while said wizard focused on a wall trying to sort out his thoughts. It was official, a higher power was out to end his life or at the very least drive him mad. His current predicament was a clear indication of such.

All he wanted was to just piece together what was left of his shambled life and move on. But apparently there was some law of the universe that said Harry Potter couldn't be normal and therefore wasn't allow to have a ordinary life. Instead every megalomaniac in existence had to become obsessed with him and either kill him or recruit him for their dastardly plans.

"I swear they come at me like flies to honey covered shit," he thought bitterly.

Focusing back on Ulquiorra, Harry raised an eyebrow, "Why are you still here?"

"I cannot return to Aizen-sama until I have your answer," he replied.

"Well then go somewhere else and wait cause you aren't staying here. You said I had a day to decide so I'm making the most of that day. Now get out, shoo!"

Ulquiorra stared at the wizard wondering if he was foolish or brave to speak to him in such a manner. After all, Harry knew what he was capable of; had witnessed it with his own eyes. But he didn't appear fearful. Turning away, he said, "You have one day. I will return tomorrow for your answer, be ready. And also know that I will be monitoring you as well to ensure that you don't reveal our bargain to anyone in a miserable attempt to seek aid. If you try, the individual you tell will die."

With a flick of his wrist, Ulquiorra opened a garganta and stepped through disappearing into the darkness. Harry observed the phenomenon with intrigue, but nothing more. He sighed when it closed and rubbed his forehead feeling the beginnings of a headache. All he could think as he shuffled his way to the kitchen for a cup of tea was, "Screw you life! You and Fate can both just go die!"

* * *

><p>And that's chapter two. Things are getting interesting wouldn't you say? Sorry I waited longer than I had planned to upload it, but I hope it was worth it. I'm still having trouble writing right now and things have been slow. I'm not really sure what it is, but I just haven't felt motivated and it's annoying me a bit. But I'm trying to get through this so don't worry. Anyway, you guys know what to do.<p>

Review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	3. Running Up that Hill

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Tite Kubo and J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for my amusement!

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), post DH (no epilogue), MAJOR AU, violence, language, dark themes, Stockholm Syndrome, mental/emotional manipulation, attempted rape, sexual situations, some OOC and other things that I'll list later.

**Pairings:** _Ulquiorra/Harry, one-sided Nnoitora/Harry, might be more later_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

**Running Up That Hill**

* * *

><p><em>It doesn't hurt me<em>  
><em>You wanna feel how it feels?<em>  
><em>You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me<em>  
><em>You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?<em>  
><em>You (If I could be running up that hill)<em>  
><em>You and me (If I could be running up that hill)<em>

_And if I only could make a deal with God,_  
><em>And get him to swap our places,<em>  
><em>Be running up that road,<em>  
><em>Be running up that hill,<em>  
><em>Be running up that building,<em>  
><em>If I only could, oh…<em>

Harry didn't get much sleep that night and he hadn't made an effort to. After all, how could he when there were more important things on his mind? And besides, nothing good waited for him in his dreams; only nightmares of the dead and the image of the strange winged creature. But the point was that Harry had barely slept a wink and it was already eight in the morning. With nothing better to do, he had gotten up and went about his ritual as he prepared for the day ahead.

"After all, it's my last day of freedom," he thought as he moved through the kitchen preparing breakfast. Because really his decision was obvious to anyone who knew him well enough. Harry Potter was a stubborn, brave and foolish young man who would rather face death and torture than to bring ruin to his loved ones. He was a sacrifice, a shield to protect those he held dear as he takes the brunt of their pain. It was just who he was.

"This Aizen guy probably knew this and just gave me a day to stew to make me realize I don't have a bloody choice," Harry pondered as he sat and began his meal. But there was nothing he could do, not without bringing harm to Teddy and his friends. His own life and personal safety was nothing compared to theirs. And so Harry would enjoy what time he had left because once more he was deciding to take his enemy head on, come what may.

Harry wasn't honestly sure what he had done the rest of the morning after breakfast, it seemed like a blur in his mind. But the moment the clock struck ten, the fireplace roared to life with green flames allowing two figures to emerge from it.

"Hello Harry," Andromeda greeted, her voice soft as she cradled a squirming Teddy in her arms. Harry smiled at her, but it hid his anxiety and his worry. Although she tried not to show it, he could tell the grief of her loss was great and she was slowly wasting away. Despite her modest, but freshly pressed clothes her face was thinner than he last saw her and her limbs seemed frail. Makeup hid dark circles and the slightest hint of hollow cheek bones. It made Harry hesitate in his decision.

What would Andromeda think if he disappeared without a word? Since he was Teddy's godfather, he took his responsibilities seriously and made sure that he helped Andromeda with her grandson whenever he could. If she was suddenly without support, he had to wonder what would happen or how she would feel. Would she think he had abandoned them, abandoned Teddy? But if he didn't go to Aizen, Harry would be endangering them. Either he could look after them in person or from the shadows of his cage.

"Damned if you do and damned if you don't," he thought before nodding to her smiling, "Good morning Andromeda."

"You look tired Harry, did you sleep well last night?" she asked as she moved to her favorite chair in the living area. Sitting, she shifted Teddy in her arms focusing eyes of adoration on him.

"Not really but I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," he assured her taking his own seat.

"I suppose I can't help it. You always try to take care of others and yet you forget about yourself," she sighed softly stroking the infant's head.

"So Hermione's told me," he grinned faintly, "But honestly I'm fine. I'm sure I'll sleep better tonight."

"Well if you're sure."

Harry's grinned widened, his attention diverting to Teddy who was squirming in his grandmother's hold. Reaching out his arms, he asked, "May I?"

Carefully Andromeda transferred her burden into Harry's arms, watching as the young man cradled Teddy as he was taught to, making sure to support his head. She observed as green eyes warmed with love and reverence as they chased away the haunted sorrow and guilt. Perhaps in some ways Harry needed Teddy just as much as the infant needed him. It seemed only in the presence of his godson did the savior's former self shine through.

The conversation between Andromeda and Harry was simple, perhaps even relaxing. And as the hour ticked by, Andromeda watched with tired but gentle eyes as Harry played with Teddy, drawing forth smiles and giggles from the baby. Balls of light were conjured while glittering fairies and magical toys danced a parade around Teddy who was nestled in a pile of pillows on the floor. Next to him sat Harry who waved his wand as he instructed the objects for his godson's amusement.

"You're very good with him," Andromeda commented.

"I try," Harry chuckled, his smile widening when Teddy giggled louder clapping his pudgy hands while his hair flared to a sunshine yellow.

"You treat him like your own child."

Harry shrugged, toying with a curl of Teddy's hair, "I just know what it's like to not have my parents, to never know them. And I don't want Teddy to ever feel like he's not loved."

"You're a kind young man Harry. Teddy's very lucky to have you," Andromeda whispered her eyes misty.

Smiling sadly, Harry glanced back at Teddy who had managed to capture an enchanted stuffed unicorn and was gumming on its leg despite its protests. He snickered running a finger over Teddy's cheek, "This isn't the first sign of teething is it cub?"

Teddy just stared at his godfather his mouth wet with drool. Reaching for a wipie from the baby bag, the young wizard cleaned Teddy's face chuckling under his breath. The infant cooed in response hair melting from yellow to a sea green.

"I should go," Andromeda stated as she stood from her seat, smoothing out her dress, "I have some errands to run, but I should be back before supper."

"Ah that's good, I'll cook us a nice meal," Harry smiled.

Andromeda smiled back faintly, "I'd enjoy that. Now you two boys behave and don't get into too much trouble."

"We won't will we Teddy?" Harry jested as he lifted said baby and bounced him a bit. Teddy giggled waving the stuffed unicorn around in glee. Placing a kiss on Teddy's cheek, Andromeda turned away reaching for the mantel where the floo powder rested. Tossing in a pinch, she stepped through the flames and called out Diagon Alley before disappearing.

Sighing, Harry adjusted Teddy on his hip, "I hope your grandmother will be okay. She's not looking too well is she?"

Teddy went back to gumming on the unicorn staring up at his godfather innocently. A sorrowful smile graced his face as he held Teddy close and stroked his hair, "I guess I can only hope so. I need someone to look after you when I'm gone, to love you and show you how important you are."

"Mmmbsh!" Teddy gurgled.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way and I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that I won't be there like I promised," Harry sighed resting his forehead lightly against Teddy's, "But this is the only way I can protect you. Believe me, I want to be there to see you grow up. I want to be there for every birthday and Christmas, to see you off to school and eventually Hogwarts. I want to be there to kiss every scrape you get and every time a girl breaks your heart. I want to praise you when you're good and scold you when you're bad."

Harry paused for a moment swallowing his pain as the reality of his situation began to sink in, "But I can't. And I'm sorry. I only hope that one day you'll understand why I did what I did, what I was willing to give up to protect you. I love you Teddy, never forget that."

Teddy's nose scrunched up cutely as Harry's eyes misted over a bit. A chubby hand reached out and patted the wizard's cheek as Teddy cooed, burbling nonsense. Harry watched him for a moment wondering if perhaps the baby understood his words. But whether he did or not, it didn't matter. Wiping his eyes, he huffed fondly and bounced Teddy a bit. This would be his last day with his godson for a long time, he was going to make the most of it instead of feeling sorry for himself.

"Well cub, what do you want to do now that your grandma's away?" Harry asked. Teddy giggled and squirmed as he was jolted around enjoying the movement, babbling with glee as if he was answering Harry's question.

Said young man smiled tenderly, "Oh? You want to go to the park? Alright then, lets go to the park!" His solution was met with excited squeals.

x-x-x-x-x

Ulquiorra didn't understand humans and rarely did he ever want to. He found them to be annoying and pathetic creatures that desperately moved through life like insects. They had no true strength and were ruled by a vague concept called emotion. An unseen, unfounded sensation which had no real substance that could be touched, yet it held such intense control over them. It was truly imprudent and bothersome.

But perhaps the most irksome human he had ever come across was this Harry Potter he was forced to observe. This wizard, whose power was stronger than any he had ever felt on a human, was nothing but a feeble child.

Although he supposed one could admire his courage and stubbornness. Despite how woefully outmatched Harry had been against him, the British wizard had refused to show any sort of weakness or fear. He had stood firm, defiant as he stared his opponent in the eye acting as if they were equals. He even had the nerve to sass Ulquiorra. It certainly was foolish for the most part, but perhaps a bit beguiling too.

Even now, Ulquiorra monitored as Harry sat with his godson in a sand box entertaining the toddler. They had relocated to a park a few blocks from Harry's home and of course the Espada had followed. Hovering in the air, dark green eyes took in his prey with only a hint of intrigue. He noted instantly Harry's changed attitude compared to the night before or even early this morning. Despite the looming decision over his head, he acted as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Ulquiorra studied Harry smiling and laughing as he played with Teddy, showing the baby how to build a sandcastle. Yet there was little success as the overexcited child made a mess each time getting sand on both of them.

"Come on Teddy, I can't show you how to build a proper sandcastle if you're just going to smash it," Harry scolded playfully nuzzling the fine dark hair in front of him. Teddy squealed and clapped his hands before leaning back, settling himself against his godfather.

"Mischievous little cub aren't you?" Harry chuckled tapping his nose, "Just like Remus and Tonks."

Ulquiorra tilted his head slightly as the smile left the teen's face, a solemn and deep sorrow chasing it away. Hugging Teddy closer, Harry kissed his forehead whispering, "They loved you very much Teddy, never forget that. And I love you too. That's why I'm doing this… they've all suffered too much. So I can't let this Aizen guy hurt them or you. You're all I have left."

A decision had been made, Ulquiorra wasn't surprised. It wasn't like Harry had a choice to begin with. Not when he held onto his human sentiments, his honor and need to protect those around him. It was just another point as to why emotions were unnecessary. To be dictated by a veiled force that brings nothing but misery and failure was unwise.

"Well since the sand castle isn't working out, how about something else?" Harry asked Teddy as he stood, brushing them off. Said child was busy trying to reach for a few strands of Harry's hair with his dirty fingers. Chuckling, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping away the sand with ease.

"How about the swings then?" He questioned once he finished cleaning the child. Teddy cooed in response.

"Swings it is."

Shifting Teddy, Harry walked toward the swing set several yards away vaguely acknowledging the other parents and children around him, their laughter filling the air. It was moments like these where he could hear the purity of the world and see that same innocence reflected in Teddy's eyes that Harry felt at peace. All that he had endured would, just for a moment, melt away as if it didn't exist. Harry treasured these instances, precious and few they were.

Moving to the swings meant for smaller children, Harry carefully settled Teddy into the harness checking to make sure his godson wouldn't accidentally fall out. Confident that he was secure, he began to push him starting slow and gentle at first. Teddy giggled as he swayed, gradually gaining speed and height, but never too much. His low giggles turned into rambunctious squeals of delight as Harry continued to push him, a smile gracing his face.

"Like that do you?" he chuckled.

"Oh what a cute child," a woman cooed as she walked over carrying her daughter who appeared a little over two years old.

"Ah, thank you," Harry said, beaming with pride, "He's my godson."

"He's very adorable," she complimented as she set her daughter in the swing and began to push, "And energetic as well. He must be handful at times."

"Yeah he is, but I don't mind so much. Sometimes he makes my days better when he smiles and laughs."

The mother nodded, "I know what you mean, it's the same for myself and my husband. Amy's our little pride and joy."

"Teddy's mine too."

The rest of their time at the park was spent talking to the woman, Grace. Harry learned that she was a grade school teacher and that she had been married for five years to her husband David. They lived in a nice flat a block away and Grace usually brought Amy to the park every weekend. It was easy to talk to Grace. Harry enjoyed her company finding her to be a charming and intelligent woman as well as a great mother.

As they moved from the swings to the slide they chatted about anything and everything. Grace talked about her job, her family, bits of her life growing up and her childhood. Harry gave some details of his own life, a washed down muggle version of it. But mostly he asked her questions, trying to gain tips on how to care for young children. Because for a moment, the teen wizard could pretend that his life wasn't ending that night.

"You know, I'm impressed with you Harry," Grace said as she cradled her daughter, "Not many boys your age are as caring and responsible as you."

"I guess I've just done a lot of growing up in the last few years," he explained as he slid Teddy down the slide, making sure to keep a firm hold on him. The toddler squealed in excitement.

Grace nodded, "Yes, it's hard growing up. Sometimes I envy my students because they're still innocent. They don't know how hard and ugly the world can be sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess that's why I work hard to take care of Teddy," Harry spoke softly as he allowed Grace and Amy to have their turn on the slide, "Because I know what the world's really like and I want to protect his innocence for as long as I can."

"It's the nature of a parent," Grace agreed smiling gently as Amy yawned.

"She's tired," Harry observed, "Not surprising though. It's getting rather late."

"Yes, we should probably head home. David is probably getting off of work soon and I have to start making dinner."

"So do I," Harry said shifting Teddy in his arms, "Plus his grandmother will probably be back to pick him up soon as well."

"Then it looks like we both have other things to tend to," Grace stated, "It was nice meeting you Harry. Perhaps we'll run into each other again."

Holding in a grimace, Harry nodded offering a faint smile hoping it didn't seem fake, "Yes, that'd be enjoyable."

Giving a final wave, Grace turned and walked off leaving Harry with Teddy. Sighing, he glanced at his godson who stared back gumming on his fingers. Carefully prying the tiny fist from his mouth, he asked, "Ready to head home cub?"

Teddy merely cooed and grinned a bit returning his hand to his mouth. Shaking his head, Harry switched his hold and began to trek out of the park. It was quiet on the way back home, Harry lost in his thoughts as Teddy continued to chew on his fist, neither sensing the shadow with glowing green eyes following them. Little by little, the reality Harry had been attempting to keep at bay was sinking in and realization was dawning in him. But if anything, he was stubborn therefore he would keep it out of mind for a while longer.

Walking into Grimmauld Place, Harry briefly paused to slip off his shoes before making his way to the kitchen. He really did have a dinner to start. Pulling his wand from his pocket, he flicked it summoning Teddy's high chair from a corner of the room and set it next to the table. Strapping in his bundle into the chair, he then summoned a few toys for Teddy to entertain himself with.

"Now lets see how long it'll take before you try to escape from the high chair this time," Harry joked as he put his wand away and walked to the fridge to gather his ingredients for dinner.

Half an hour passed before Andromeda returned, arriving to the rather domestic scene of her grandson playing with toys while his godfather flittered around the kitchen with practiced ease, the stove containing various parts to a delicious smelling meal. Glancing up from his work, Harry smiled and greeted her, offering her a seat which she took graciously.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," she agreed, observing as Harry filled the kettle and placed it on the last available burner. She still found it amazing how the former savior had managed to install such a modern muggle kitchen into the house. From what he told her, Hermione had been the one to help him set everything up to ensure that the magical energy of the house didn't interfere with the appliances. It was really ingenious.

"So what did you do with Teddy today?" she questioned as a cup of hot tea was set in front of her.

"We went to the park. He enjoyed it very much," Harry replied.

"I'm sure he did," she smiled appearing less tired and lost. Savoring the warmth in her hands, she took a sip and sighed softly, "Anything else?"

"No, just spent our time there."

"That sounds lovely. Tell me about it."

And he did. As he moved around the kitchen Harry told Andromeda every detail about his outing with Teddy knowing she enjoyed listening to such stories. Their discussion eventually moved to the dining room where they indulged in dinner and continued to chat. He talked about the games they played, the areas of the park they explored and even about Grace and her daughter. Andromeda seemed especially pleased that Teddy had made a friend.

"Looks like he'll have someone to play with around the area," she remarked. Harry agreed. Overall, dinner was a relaxing affair of food and words exchanged. But as the saying goes, time flies when one has fun. It was drawing close to eight when the dishes were finally done and the leftovers put away. It was nearly startling for Harry when he realized the time and the dread he had been pushing away for most of the day reared its ugly head once more.

"Goodness look at the time," Andromeda gasped quietly, "I should probably bring Teddy home and put him to bed. Poor dear is probably exhausted."

True enough, Teddy was cradled in a nest of pillow on the couch out like a light. It made the pair grin in amusement as the older witch picked up her grandchild and cradled him close. Focusing on the teen wizard, Andromeda sighed, "Thank you for today Harry. It's lovely spending time with you."

"And you as well."

"We'll stop by again next week," she promised.

"Sounds good," he agreed, "Don't exhaust yourself Andy."

"I won't."

Harry smiled tenderly as he reached out and faintly traced over Teddy's sleeping face, a silent farewell in his heart. He quietly wished Andromeda a good night, watching as she glided over to the fireplace and retrieved a pinch of floo powder. As the green flames arose, the wizard's very soul screamed within the confines of his body threatening to travel up his throat and tear out of his mouth.

But he held firm, beat away the sorrow and anger and longing that lingered heavily in his gut. This was the way things had to be, in order to protect that child Harry would give everything he had. He would sacrifice even his freedom if it kept war away from his fragile family.

Swallowing heavily as Andromeda disappeared into the fire, Harry ran a hand over his face, his eyes burning with unshed tears. There was no point in crying now and he could at least take comfort in the memories of his last days. Although it didn't make the situation any easier to deal with, but it was all he had now. He smirked cynically, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one."

Hair rose on the back of his neck as he felt a shift in the air. Turning, Harry watched as the garganta opened allowing Ulquiorra through. He stared at Harry with blank eyes for a minute before he asked, "Have you made your decision?"

Licking his lips, Harry nodded, "I have."

"And?"

"I accept."

"Good," Ulquiorra said as he held his hand out, "Come."

Clenching his fists before relaxing them, Harry sighed and walked over reaching out to take the offered appendage. Ulquiorra pulled him close, almost intimately so and guided him through the garganta. Instinct warned Harry to flee as the light began to fade and the shadows slithered around them, but he remained rigid barely realizing he was gripping Ulquiorra's sleeve. Glancing back briefly, he watched as the tear began to close cutting away the remnants of Grimmauld Place and a life he could never have again.

The moment darkness prevailed, Harry felt a heavy weight suddenly crash down on him and he gasped, swaying. He barely noted Ulquiorra tightening his grip to steady him, the energy around him was suffocating. He couldn't breathe, he felt dizzy and confused. He wanted to go back, to escape from this horrible realm of shadow but he couldn't move. Harry could only gaze upon Ulquiorra who stared back, a beacon of white amidst the darkness that creeping upon his vision. With a desperate gasp, a whisper of a beloved name, Harry lost consciousness and embraced emptiness.

x-x-x-x-x

Soft humming echoed in a small kitchen as a blond girl stood before a sink washing the remains of an evening meal. Luna smiled swaying to her melody, content as the warm summer air flittered through the open window nearby. It was a lovely evening, certainly perfect to sit and relax, perhaps even visit a friend or two.

"Perhaps I'll visit Harry," she pondered to herself, picking up a plate to wash. Her eyes, a lovely shade of light blue, flashed silver and filmed over milky white as she froze in her task. Her lips parted in a silent gasp as images flew before her mind's eye, swiftly like a swarm of birds.

Harry dressed in white. Harry standing with a brown haired man, his face kind but his eyes devious. A world of darkness with a lonely moon and endless desert. A white fortress stood among the sand and gnarled trees. Creatures of power fighting amongst each other, animals in human skin; the dark souls of the dead. People in black, fighting with these creatures in white, a battle far worse than their own. Swords, spells, so much power.

Harry stood among the chaos, white orbs hovering around him shielding him while bands around his wrists glowed and he flung spells. Dark green eyes, void of emotion and understanding. A number four, black and branded on white skin; now it's pink, scarred upon pale flesh. A creature of black and white, with blazing yellow eyes and wings that stretched across the sky while a thin tail curled behind it.

It stood before Harry, it was protective, possessive of the wizard. It faced off against the brown haired man and an orange haired teen. They wanted Harry, it wanted to guard him. Tears were in Harry's eyes, his lips parting as they screamed a name and a hand reached toward the creature whom reached back just as desperately. There was ash and sand, violent winds and sparks of power that lit up the sky while blood stained the ground. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

There was so much, so many images and she couldn't make sense of it. So many possibilities, so many choices and outcomes but there was no order to such chaos. She didn't understand. What was happening, why was Harry there? What was fate doing to the young savior now? Hadn't he suffered enough? Harry had given up much for them and yet it wasn't over, there was no peace for him. This was his path, he was the pawn that would tip the scale.

Crying out in pain and fear for her friend, Luna dropped the plate and held her head as she stumbled away from the sink. The dinnerware crashed upon the floor, shattering into pieces while Luna tilted and collapsed, smacking her head in the process. But even in the embrace of the unconscious, the images continued to plague her. She was trapped and had no way of warning anyone of the bloodshed that was to come.

* * *

><p>And it begins! Dun dun dun! Sorry this took a bit longer than I thought it would. And I'm still not completely happy with it. Things have just been crap for me lately and my urge to write is at zero most of the time. It's not that I don't have ideas, I have twenty chapters planned out for this story so far and more are coming. But the motivation isn't there. And any bit I do get is usually run by guilt for my readers. I'm trying hard though, I really hope this slump leaves soon!<p>

Anyway, you guys know the drill! Reviews equal love!

**~Seth**


	4. Descent of the Archangel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Tite Kubo and J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for my amusement!

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), post DH (no epilogue), MAJOR AU, violence, language, dark themes, Stockholm Syndrome, mental/emotional manipulation, attempted rape, sexual situations, some OOC and other things that I'll list later.

**Pairings:** _Ulquiorra/Harry, one-sided Nnoitora/Harry, might be more later_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

**Descent of the Archangel**

* * *

><p><em>Speak my friend you looked surprised<em>  
><em>I thought you knew I'd come disguised<em>  
><em>On angel wings… in white<em>  
><em>I can make your dreams come true<em>  
><em>What a couple me and you<em>  
><em>On a journey through the night<em>  
><em>I will show you everything so vividly<em>  
><em>You can't deny me<em>  
><em>Bathed in moonlight<em>  
><em>I'm proclaimed by angels cry<em>  
><em>Think well<em>  
><em>Do take your time<em>  
><em>Your soul will be mine the day you die<em>

Harry groaned as he began to awaken, the darkness retreating as it left behind throbbing pain. Blinking groggily, he tried to remember what had happened frowning when he took in the blurred shapes before him. Rubbing his face, he paused when it became apparent that his glasses were missing and he quickly searched for them. He eventually came across them as they sat neatly next to where his head had been laying and put them on, sighing when he could see.

"Where am I?" he wondered as he glanced around. He was in a grand, white room with high ceilings and a single arched window that revealed a dark sky with a crescent moon. The room itself was pretty bare with the exception of a rug, a cushy looking couch, a small table and a bed which he was laying upon. And like the walls, all of it was white which was starting to give him a headache.

"What am I doing here?" Harry murmured and closed his eyes to think. In a rush of color and sound it came back to him; the offer, spending his last day with Teddy, telling him goodbye, accepting the deal and finally going with Ulquiorra through a weird rift, a garganta if he remembered correctly.

Harry sighed, "That's right, I guess I must have passed out from the strain of that rift. Does that mean I'm in Hueco Mundo?"

Shuffling toward the edge of the bed, Harry climbed off and swayed slightly on unsteady legs before straightening himself. Reaching into his pocket, Harry relaxed when he realized he still had his wand. It was amazing how such a small thing could give him such comfort. It meant he could at least protect himself for the moment and it gave him a sense of control over his situation.

"Now what?" he questioned aloud as he stood in the middle of the room. He had most likely been dumped here for the time being until they needed him. But for now, there was nothing to do except perhaps sit and wait for something to happen. Chewing on his lower lip, Harry walked over to the couch and settled himself, taking deep and calming breaths. He couldn't help but feel a little out of sorts, but he wasn't going to let it get to him. He made his decision and he had to live with it.

Taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose, Harry sighed again before placing them back on. Why did he always have to end up in these situations? Did it say somewhere that Harry was forbidden to have a normal and quiet life? Or did he just give off a pheromone that attracted megalomaniacs to him? All he knew is that once more he was stuck between a rock and a hard place except this time he might actually be crushed to death.

The wizard nearly jumped a foot in the air when a section of the farthest wall opened, allowing Ulquiorra to calmly step in. His eyes settled on Harry as he commented, "You're awake."

Harry frowned, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"It would be wise for you to learn quickly to hold your tongue unless you wish for your stay to be unpleasant," Ulquiorra warned.

"My stay is going to be unpleasant no matter what because I've basically been forced to fight for some psychotic nutjob when I just got rid of the last one."

"You accepted Aizen-sama's invitation, you have no right to feel regret."

"Thank you for stating the obvious you wanker," Harry snorted, "Tell me something I don't already bloody know."

Ulquiorra observed the wizard, "Again I advise you to learn to hold your tongue. You may be a powerful wizard, but you are still human and have weaknesses that none would feel lament in exploiting. You're stranded in a fortress in another dimension and surrounded by creatures that would gladly devour you without remorse."

"You're trying to intimidate me."

"I'm revealing to you the reality of your situation," Ulquiorra corrected, "But this is not my purpose for being here."

"Oh? And what is your purpose exactly?" Harry questioned.

"I have come to retrieve you. Aizen-sama requested your presence as soon as you awoke." Harry frowned, honestly pissed off about the situation.

In fact, he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold back his anger if he met face to face with this Aizen guy. Yes Harry had made his choice, he was willing to do anything to protect his friends and godson. But to have his hand forced by using them against him, it was things like that that really churned Harry's fiery temper. It was the scheming tactics that Aizen used that made the young wizard want to punch him in the face or hex him within an inch of his life.

"What the hell does he want with me exactly?" Harry asked, not really knowing the fine details of his enslavement only that it had to do with his magic and his hidden power.

"Aizen-sama shall reveal his intentions once you speak with him," Ulquiorra stated turning away slightly, "Come."

A moment of mental debate had him taking a step toward Ulquiorra. There wasn't much else he could do, it wasn't like he could run. Harry recalled how swift the Quarto Espada was, it wouldn't take much to be caught. Not to mention he had no idea where he was or the layout of the base. He could easily get lost or run into something even worse than Ulquiorra. Plus there was still the threat of his friends' safety dangling over him. All that could be done at this point was to sit back and figure out his next move in this crappy chess game.

The Quarto Espada turned and walked off sensing that the wizard was following. The boy reminded him a bit of Kurosaki Ichigo in the sense that they were both crass and stubborn. Yet this human seemed to be a bit smarter than the substitute Shinigami and understood that he had little choice in matters, especially if he wanted to remain relatively unscathed.

But Ulquiorra could also see the sly mind behind those bottle green eyes, the gears turning and grinding as Harry worked to figure out plans or his best options. He wasn't worried though since he was sure the boy had figured out his low chances of escape. Whether he liked it or not, Harry was completely and utterly trapped with no hope of ever leaving; it was just a matter of time before he learned to accept it.

x-x-x-x-x

It was a rather warm day, certainly nice enough to relax outside and enjoy a good book. Normally Hermione would relish such an activity especially since as of late she barely had any time to herself. But the witch couldn't find the energy to indulge in the privilege of losing herself in one of her favorite pastimes, not when her mind was weighed heavily at the moment. Instead she was in her room pacing while muttering to herself. She wasn't sure whether to be worried or annoyed, perhaps she was a combination of both.

"Maybe I should call him," she told herself taking pause at her bed where her phone laid innocently. It was tempting and she had a valid reason. After all, she hadn't heard from Harry in a few days and he hadn't contacted anyone of their friends. He hadn't even shown up at St. Mungo's to check on Luna which was strange since the savior viewed the blond as a little sister.

"And that's another thing," Hermione sighed running a hand through her hair. It had been a startling shock when Hermione had been contacted about what happened to the blond Ravenclaw. From what she had been told, Luna had received a powerful vision. Usually seers can handle such forces without any sort of harmful effects to the body since it's what they're built for, but there have been rare cases. And apparently this was one of those cases as the vision was so strong it had basically knocked her into a coma. According to the mediwitch, whatever Luna saw was certainly a history altering event; whether it was good or bad couldn't be determined until she woke up; if she ever did.

"I wonder exactly what she saw that caused that kind of effect?" she thought as she sat on her bed, "Poor Luna, I hope she wakes up soon."

Blowing some hair from her face, Hermione looked around her room taking in everything. There was an array of bookshelves that took up one whole wall and neatly organized with every book she owned whether they were magical or muggle.

Her desk sat near the shelves and was filled with various papers she was working on or books she was reading. But what stood out at her desk were pictures; a majority of them were from her school days and consisted of herself along with Ron and Harry. In the later years Luna, Neville, Ginny and a few others had been added as well, but always the trio was together.

She gazed at their last picture together, before the final battle had been fought. Despite how tired and worn through they looked, somehow they had found the energy to smile and feel hope. Harry especially, he had been in the middle of it all and yet he still conjured the strength to keep fighting, to keep moving forward. He never allowed himself to give up no matter what.

"But things change, people change," she thought.

Glancing at her phone again, Hermione weighed her options. She should try to get a hold of Harry especially considering the circumstances. Yet she wondered if it was a good idea. After all, it was possible he was in one of his moods. Since the end of the war, Harry sometimes reached points where he wanted to be left alone to wallow and sort through whatever emotional mess was buried inside of him.

Death altered people, twisted their views on the world and none were spared from the pain, not even them. Despite how strong and put together Harry acted, Hermione knew that under that shell was mental scarring that would probably stay with her friend for years.

They had been kids, barely growing into adults when they had been forced to fight and kill in order to survive. And while they pretended that everything was okay as they tried to move on, they all knew that it wasn't. They had all suffered, but Harry bore the brunt of it.

"What should I do?" she wondered taking her phone and cradling it in her hands. She pulled up her short list of contacts and scrolled through it reaching Harry's number. Yet she didn't press to dial. Instead she just stared at the glowing screen and wondered once again why everything had gone so wrong.

x-x-x-x-x

Harry swallowed heavily as they reached a pair of grand doors, gathering his courage and hid his nervousness. He had to be strong, he couldn't allow his enemy to perceive his weakness or else it would be exploited. The doors opened allowing Ulquiorra and Harry to step through. Inside were the nine Espada all lined up, no doubt Aizen having summoned them so that they were reminded that Harry was off limits.

"Welcome Harry Potter, I trust your room is to your liking," Aizen greeted.

"Could use a little color," Harry quipped glancing around, feeling the eyes of the Espada as they gazed at him with various levels of intrigue. He focused once more on Aizen, noting the pair of men standing either side of them; one was a pale man with a fox like smile that unnerved him and the other was a darker man wearing a strange visor over his eyes. Both of them were powerful, he could sense it.

Aizen chuckled, "I suppose you're right."

"Why am I here?" Straight to the point, Harry wasn't going to chat and pretend he was friends with Aizen. He was tired of the games.

"It's quite simple, I need your help."

"You want to use me as a weapon."

"That's a rather harsh way of putting it," Aizen sighed, "But I suppose I can't blame you. After all, you've just finished with your own war am I correct?"

Harry frowned, "I don't know whether I should be freaked out or flattered that even Shinigami know about me."

"The Wizarding World has always held a certain fascination for me," Aizen admitted, "Forgive me for being in slight awe at your presence. After all, you're the only person who has ever survived the infamous Killing Curse after all."

Harry closed his eyes shoving down the well of sorrow and anger in his chest. He had survived yes, but at the cost of his mother and his future. There was nothing to be proud of. Opening his eyes again he gazed up at Aizen, "Why me?"

"You are a powerful wizard for one your age and I'm sure one day you'll surpass all others. But I'm not only interested in your magic, but your abilities that you keep hidden." Harry resisted the urge to snort. He figured as much. Damn his luck twenty times over, he was sick of this shit. Why couldn't people just leave him alone?

"Great, not only do I have to deal with a megalomaniac but he's apparently a stalker too. How long have you been watching me exactly?" Harry questioned.

Aizen replied, "Since your early days at the Dursley household."

"So you know about my life and all my dark secrets. Good for you, have a cookie," Harry remarked. Despite the front he was putting up, this deeply disturbed the wizard. If Aizen had been watching him for that long, then chances are he knew about Harry's less than ideal home life. Not to mention the shit he had to go through during the war. This was just getting better and better.

The fox faced man snickered, "I like him Taicho, he's funny."

"Yes, he is rather amusing," Aizen replied.

"Thanks for talking like I'm not here, really appreciate it," Harry drawled. Perhaps he was being too much of a smart ass, but at this point he didn't care. He was at his wits end.

"Cease your prattle and show Aizen-sama your respect child," Tousen ordered.

"I don't have to show him shit. As far as I'm concerned he's done nothing to earn by respect, but everything to earn my hatred," Harry growled, his eyes flashing with magic as a visible wind picked up around him. The occupants of the room shifted as they observed curiously.

"Aizen-sama, allow me to punish this insolent whelp," Tousen pleaded as he turned to his leader.

Aizen chuckled, "It's alright Kaname, I enjoy Harry's spark. It's refreshing."

"But Aizen-sama!"

"Now, is there anything you would like to ask or clarify?" Aizen inquired ignoring Tousen.

"No."

"Very well," Aizen said, "You are dismissed. Ulquiorra, please return Harry to his room."

Ulquiorra bowed slightly, "Yes Aizen-sama. Come boy."

"I'm not a dog," Harry growled but turned to follow the pale Espada. Part of him couldn't wait to get back to his room if only to trash it and vent his anger. Or maybe take a bath if he had a tub, something other than remaining in Aizen's presence any longer.

"Oh and Harry," the former Captain called out halting the pair. Harry glanced back at him just as he smiled with fake warmth and satisfaction, "I hope you do enjoy your stay in Las Noches."

Harry felt his stomach churn as rage bubbled inside him. But he held his tongue for now. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he went off the handle. He had learned long ago that in order to gain the best outcome, he had to control himself. And besides, his friends' lives were at stake. If he had to make a deal with the devil to keep them safe then so be it.

"But I swear, before this is all over Aizen will wish he had stayed in the hole he crawled out of when I'm done with him," Harry thought darkly. But that was for another time, he just had to wait patiently and strike when it was least expected.

* * *

><p>Well, another chapter down! I reused some scenes from my old DW fic but just added a bit more to it. And I like this version better, it's fun making Harry snarky. Poor thing has landed himself in a rather frustrating and complicated situation. Anyhow, I just want to briefly thank everyone for their support and reviews. It's because of you guys that I can keep going. I actually have almost the whole story planned chapter by chapter, now if only Theo would come back and let me write it out!<p>

So you guys know the routine! Reviews are love!

**~Seth**


	5. Pet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Tite Kubo and J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for my amusement!

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), post DH (no epilogue), MAJOR AU, violence, language, dark themes, Stockholm Syndrome, mental/emotional manipulation, attempted rape, sexual situations, some OOC and other things that I'll list later.

**Pairings:** _Ulquiorra/Harry, one-sided Nnoitora/Harry, might be more later_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>  
><strong>Pet<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pay no mind what other voices say<em>  
><em>They don't care about you<em>  
><em>Like I do, like I do<em>  
><em>Safe from pain and truth and choice<em>  
><em>And other poison devils<em>  
><em>See they don't give a fuck about you<em>  
><em>Like I do<em>  
><em>Just stay with me<em>  
><em>Safe and ignorant<em>  
><em>Go back to sleep<em>  
><em>Go back to sleep<em>

Harry huffed as he stared at the ceiling, drifting through his thoughts to ease his boredom. He wasn't sure how long he had been held captive now since it was eternal night in Hueco Mundo, but Harry suspected that it must have been a couple of days. At least that's what he hoped although he couldn't be too sure, time certainly dragged on when he had nothing to do.

It made him worry a bit because he was pretty sure that Hermione was going crazy with concern since he hadn't been in communication with her. Knowing her, she probably contacted everyone they knew and formed a giant search party to find him. But then again, what did he expect? He hadn't left any notice of where he was going or what was happening. He had just disappeared.

"It's for the best," he thought, "If I left them a note explaining the situation, they would have found some way to try to save me. And I can't let them, I won't risk their safety."

Sitting up, he ran a hand through his disheveled hair unable to keep his eyes from wandering to his outfit. Like everyone else that lived in Las Noches, Harry had been forced to wear white garments which he hated with a burning passion. But it's not like he had a choice in the matter.

The collar was high, but was opened in a V neck style showing off a black shirt underneath. The robe reached down past his knees and was held closed by a green sash that matched the color of his eyes. His pants were wide and loose like many of the others and he wore their odd boots along with a pair of fingerless, elbow high white gloves.

Around his wrists were a pair of gleaming silver cuffs with runes etched in the metal; a precaution apparently. Aizen didn't want to take the chance of his new weapon trying something that he shouldn't. So he had planned ahead and had the cuffs crafted to block Harry's magic unless Aizen commanded that he use it. The only power he had access to freely was his rejection phenomena as Aizen liked to call it.

"Fucker," Harry thought sourly, irritation seeping into his thoughts.

Yes Harry had made the decision to give himself over to Aizen, but that didn't mean the bastard had to restrain his magic and treat him like a pet. All he had to do to control Harry was mention his friends and that was it, that was enough of a leash therefore there was no point in the cuffs. It was just downright degrading and gave the teen wizard another reason to loathe his very existence. Clenching his fists, he flopped back onto the bed and glared hard at the ceiling, restless.

"At least I was able to make some modifications to the room before my magic was sealed away," he thought, his eyes taking in his surroundings. Gone were the white walls and dull decorum, replaced with splashes of color. The bed itself was given chocolate brown sheets with an aqua blue comforter and a matching rug. The walls were a soft shade of gray with mint green lines that were enchanted with movement to form intricate and often random patterns, simple but an improvement. The couch reflected the walls although it was a shade darker and held throw pillows of aqua, greens and browns.

"Definitely a lot better than before," he huffed as he rolled over and buried his face into a pillow closing his eyes.

Ten minutes of relaxing passed slowly before the door opened allowing Ulquiorra to walk through followed by an Arrancar servant. It pushed along a cart which held his meal but Harry didn't acknowledge them. He just wanted to be left alone so he could think. But of course Ulquiorra would never give into his wishes as the Quarto Espada dismissed the servant and watched Harry who continued to stare at the wall.

"Eat," he ordered.

Harry snorted, "You know you don't have to order me around like I'm stupid, I know what to do with food."

"Then do as you're told."

"Not hungry at the moment so just leave it there and I'll get around to it."

"You will eat now. It's your duty to maintain your health until Aizen-sama calls upon you, so eat."

"I doubt I'm going to die from not eating for another hour and I'm sure Aizen has better things to do than watch over me. After all, that's why he ordered you to do it," Harry stated in a snarky tone. He knew he was toeing the line, but Harry wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. The Espada gave him a deadpanned stare for his efforts.

"You know if you keep making that face it'll stick that way," Harry advised before pausing, "Although it might already have because I've never seen you make any other expression. If you didn't know how to breathe, move or speak one could probably mistake you for a statue."

"You will eat or I will make you," Ulquiorra threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," Harry challenged as he sat up, his muscles already tensing for a fight.

"It would be beneficial to your health if you quickly learn that you have very few freedoms here Harry Potter," Ulquiorra advised as he walked closer his eyes focused on the wizard, "It is only due to Aizen-sama's wishes that you are to remain unharmed. But that can change should you continue to resist. I am not here to pamper you, but to ensure that you survive to perform your duties."

"Mate, you aren't the first who has threatened bodily harm on me and you probably won't be the last. But you don't scare me so there's no point in your intimidation tactic," Harry said.

"You're a foolish piece of trash."

"Yet your master seems to think differently."

Ulquiorra stared at him for a long moment before he spoke again, "If you will not eat then there is another matter that acquires your obedience."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

"Aizen-sama has decided that extra precautions must be taken to ensure your safety and his power. Therefore he has ordered me to brand you with my mark which will be infused with an inkling of my power. It will serve as a warning to lower creatures that you are under my protection but it will also serve as a marker should you be foolish enough to attempt to flee."

Harry stared at Ulquiorra letting his words sink in. Aizen wanted to brand him like live stock, mark him to assert his ownership. His eyes became as cold as his captor's, "You better be joking about that. I'm not some cattle that you blokes can just stamp and call your property. I came here of my own will but I draw the line at that."

"Your wants matter little when it comes to such decisions," Ulquiorra stated.

"Are you deaf or dumb? I said I'm not doing it! Bad enough I'm here to begin with and that bastard Aizen put these bloody cuffs on me, I'm not going to allow you or anyone else to place a mark of ownership on me!"

Harry knew he shouldn't have mouthed off, but there was only so much that he would allow. Yet retaliation always came with a price. Ulquiorra had vanished and reappeared before the Brit could blink, pinning Harry to the bed with ease. Instincts honed by war clicked in his mind as Harry lashed out, delivering a kick to the pale Arrancar's side only to hiss in pain. That's right, he forgot. They had tough skin which showed as Ulquiorra remained unaffected.

Instead, he pulled something out of the pocket of his pants and attempted to pry Harry's jaw open. Despite the pain, Harry refused to open his mouth finding the strength through sheer will and stubbornness. They struggled for at least a minute before Ulquiorra took pause, his eyes narrowed just slightly in frustration.

In normal circumstances he could easily just break his victim's jaw in order to gain results, but the pale Espada was wise enough not to. Aizen had ordered that Harry remained unharmed therefore he would have to try a different tactic. Releasing the wizard's face but keeping him pinned, Ulquiorra placed the pill into his mouth.

Using his free hand, Ulquiorra covered Harry's nose while at the same time leant down sealing their lips together. Harry's eyes widen in stunned shock and automatically opened his mouth to gasp, his air cut off. It was only a second that Ulquiorra needed to take advantage and push the pill into his mouth with little effort. The Quarto Espada pulled away watching the confused wizard swallow mechanically although he gagged and coughed a bit.

Releasing the teen, Ulquiorra stepped away while Harry sat up panting and wiped his watering eyes. Glaring, Harry growled, "What did you do? What was that?"

"Due to your imprudent stubbornness, I took steps to ensure that you would swallow that pill. As for the drug itself, it's a simple sleep aid to make certain that you will remain unconscious during the procedure to receive your mark. The same drug was laced in your food, but since you refused to eat I had to persist with my back up plan," Ulquiorra explained calmly as if they were talking about the weather. Harry stared incredulously at the other until boiling hot rage flooded his body.

Uncaring that he was outmatched and that his emotions were blinding him, Harry launched himself at Ulquiorra his fists flying. Although it was woefully obvious how grand the gap in their skill was as Ulquiorra easily dodged Harry's assault his eyes never leaving the wizard. And this infuriated Harry all the more as he was sure those eyes were mocking him, belittling him just like Voldemort had for so long. The comparison made his anger worse and he was seeing red.

Yet the adrenaline pumping through his system was his undoing and it was too late for Harry to realize it. Without warning, his head became fuzzy and his movements sluggish as his eyes grew weak. He cursed softly as he stumbled, nearly crashing into the floor had Ulquiorra not caught him. The fighter in him was screaming in retaliation, wanting nothing more than to wrap his hands around that thin neck but the drugs were winning. And then there was darkness.

The Quarto Espada shifted his burden before carefully placing him on his bed. He was pleased when the drugs began to take effect moments after Harry had begun his pathetic assault. He had assumed that it would take much longer for the drugs to put the human to sleep due to the magic in his system, but Szayel wasn't a genius for nothing. And the adrenaline had helped to quicken the outcome as well.

Once Ulquiorra was sure that Harry was in a deep sleep, he meticulously began to undress the wizard's upper body. The moment Aizen had issued his order, Ulquiorra had known where he wanted to put the mark; after all he wanted the boy to always be able to see it and to be reminded of who he was, what he was. And it was in an ironic place as well.

Finishing with his task, Ulquiorra settled his load down again and shifted closer gazing down. The boy's skin was fair and pale, certainly smooth but it was also marred with an array of scars. Most of them were clean and simple, like they were made by the blade of a sword. There were harsher ones as well but those were rare and few. None of those mattered to Ulquiorra, they would all pale in comparison to his mark.

Raising a finger, the tip began to glow green as Ulquiorra formed a small cero barely the size of a drop of water. With a steady and precise hand, he placed his finger tip upon the flesh of Harry's chest and began to carve. He ignored the wizard's pain induced whimpers or the slight smell of burning flesh, all he focused on was his work. The boy would be able to heal himself enough for it to scar, but he wouldn't be able to reject Ulquiorra's reitsu which he was weaving into the mark.

"Your freedom is slowly fading boy," Ulquiorra thought as he carefully worked, "The chains that have been placed around you are tightening. It's only a matter of time before you accept your fate and submit to us."

x-x-x-x-x

"Seriously Ron, we need to check on him!" Hermione exclaimed as they lingered in front of the Weasleys' fireplace.

"I'm sure Harry's fine Mione, you know how he gets when he's in these moods," Ron sighed although he couldn't ignore the faint concern in the back of his mind. After all, it's been nearly a week with no signs of their best friend and it was unsettling.

Hermione huffed, "Honestly Ronald! Harry's never locked himself away for this long. He won't answer any of our letters or calls, not even from Andromeda and Teddy! Something's not right and I need to find out what it is! Harry could have been kidnapped, you know there are still rogue Death Eaters lingering around!"

"But that's impossible. Very few know where to find Harry, he's protected by the Fidilus charm. Plus he's powerful, I doubt many can get the drop on him," Ron reasoned, wanting to believe that his girlfriend was just being paranoid and overprotective.

"But there's always a chance," Hermione protested, "They could have taken him while he was out in public! You know how he is, if any innocent people are threatened Harry would give himself up in a heartbeat."

Ron sighed ruffling his fiery hair. Hermione had a point as much as he was willing to admit it. Harry was known for his hero complex and if he had the power to prevent innocent death than he would. Shrugging his shoulders he nodded, "Fine fine, lets go check on him. But if we find him sulking at home and he gets pissed, I'm blaming you."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione took a pinch of floo and tossed into the fireplace, the pair stepping in together. Calling out their destination, they were whisked away making certain to hold onto each other as green flames danced around them in a dizzying and vibrant display. And as quickly as it happened, it was over as they were spit out of Harry's fire place covered in soot.

It was when they were dusting themselves off that they noticed how quiet and still Grimmauld Place was. It wasn't even the usual quiet they were used to, but something still and tense. Frowning deeply with distress Hermione called out, "Harry!"

"Yo mate, you still alive? Hermione wanted to check on you cause you know how she is, woman's batty!"

"Ron!" the witch hissed elbowing him.

"What?" he groaned rubbing his side.

"Harry, are you in?"

Silence met her call and the unease within the pair began to grow. Carefully they moved further into the house and began a search, checking each room from top to bottom. Yet despite their vigilant inspection, they could not find hide nor hair of their friend. All that lingered within the structure was stale air.

"Something's not right," Hermione whispered as they returned to the living space. She fiddled with her hair nervously, conveying how distraught she was.

Ron nodded, his features serious with a hint of terror. Now he understood why his girlfriend had been anxious since apparently there was a reason. This wasn't just about Harry locking himself away for a few days, this was more. The question was what happened to the other wizard and who exactly took him?

"How long do you figure he's been missing?" Ron asked, his stomach curling in on itself. All this time his best mate had been kidnapped and he hadn't known, had even waved it off as nothing. It made him sick just thinking about it.

Hermione bit her lip, "Judging from the amount of dust that was beginning to gather as well as the spoiled food in the fridge, the house has been empty for a while. Perhaps maybe a week, give or take a few days since we don't know if it happened right after he saw Andromeda and Teddy last week."

"Blimey," Ron hissed, "What do we do?"

"We need to gather everyone and figure out a plan. Who knows what Harry's been going through this whole time we've been sitting on our thumbs."

"Yeah, lets go right now. We've wasted enough time."

Nodding, Hermione hurried over to the fireplace with Ron right behind her. Tossing floo in, they swiftly passed through the flames and headed back the Burrow. Their time was limited and who knew what state their friend would be in by the time they found him. They could only hope that he was alive for now.

x-x-x-x-x

Harry groaned his head swimming and it felt like there was nothing but cotton between his ears. Not to mention his mouth was dry and there was a sharp throbbing on his chest. Overall, he did not feel the greatest. Carefully sitting up, Harry held his head and blinked slowly his vision sort of fuzzy despite wearing his glasses. He frowned, "What happened?"

He recalled lazing around on his bed since he had nothing better to do. Then Ulquiorra had visited him with food and they had gotten into an argument. He knew that the situation should mean something to him, but his thoughts still felt foggy and he was having a hard time focusing. Carefully standing, Harry shuffled toward the bathroom needing water.

"Why does my chest hurt?" he wondered as he walked into the bathroom after a few minutes and leaned heavily on the counter to get to the sink, his glasses slipping off his face as they landed with a clink. But Harry wasn't concerned over them, he was thirsty. Turning on the faucet, Harry greedily guzzled down some water to sooth his throat and then splashed his face hoping to wake himself up more.

Blinking slowly, Harry stared at himself in the mirror frowning when he realized his uniform was open and there was a red blotch on his chest; most likely the source of his pain. Drying his face and putting his glasses back on, it took Harry nearly a minute to realize what he was staring at.

Almost in the middle of his chest above where his heart would be was a fresh, raw brand (it couldn't be anything else because of how red and puffy it was); it was in the shape of a gothic 4. Harry was stunned, in disbelief over what his eyes were showing him.

With shaking fingers he reached up, hoping perhaps that he had finally gone insane and was hallucinating. But the white hot pain that shot along his nerves told him different when he touched the brand causing Harry to cry out and bit his lip, stumbling away from the mirror. He nearly fell back into the tub, he was shocked and outraged.

Lifting his hands to his chest, he hissed, "Heal."

Four orbs of light appeared hovering for a moment before they swiftly formed a small shield around the mark. Harry watched, his body relaxing as the pain began to fade and the skin became less red and irritated. But instead of completely healing over and leaving unblemished skin behind, Harry felt his anxiety rise as the brand merely scarred. The harder he pushed for it to disappear, the harder a familiar reitsu fought back.

"Bollocks!" Harry growled, "That arse actually pushed his energy into my body!"

Harry hadn't thought that was possible. Any sort of foreign magics or energies that force itself into a wizard's body was usually fought off by said wizard's magic. But that wasn't the case and it infuriated Harry all the more as memories began to surface. Ulquiorra had drugged and branded him! The bastard had actually knocked him unconscious and then proceeded to burn a mark into his flesh; a mark that Harry couldn't get rid of!

"No."

The cuffs warmed quickly turning from yellow to a fiery orange red as they worked to contain Harry's magic, but he wasn't aware. He could only focus on the brand on his chest, another mark to haunt him till the end of his days; another scar that mocked him and tried to define his destiny.

It was the same as the scar on his forehead. Just a poignant reminder that he would never have freedom, that there would always be someone shadowing his steps in an attempt to either kill him or use him. He would always see this brand upon his chest and remember that he's helpless, that he's at someone else's mercy and he's powerless to change it.

"NO!"

The mirror shattered as the cuffs glowed white and Harry fell onto his side due to the shockwave, uncaring of the shards of glass raining down upon him. He hunched in on himself, screaming and cursing until his throat was raw. Then he went silent, his breathing heavy and he could taste blood. The reality of his situation was even more real now. He was alone, his friends weren't coming for him and he was going to be stuck in his empty prison for the rest of his days. Harry bit his lip until it bled.

"Dammit," he growled, "DAMMIT!"

* * *

><p>Poor Harry, I do enjoy torturing him too much I think. Oh well, makes for more drama and interesting plot so his sacrifice will not be in vain! Hehe, so yes another chapter up! And more interaction between Ulquiorra and Harry. Also, people have finally caught on to the fact that their little savior is gone! GASP! What shall happen next? Well you'll just have to wait and find out won't you?<p>

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And thank you very much for all your support and comments! I dearly enjoy them! Alright, you guys know the drill! Review, review, review!

**~Seth**


	6. Attack

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Tite Kubo and J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for my amusement!

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), post DH (no epilogue), MAJOR AU, violence, language, dark themes, Stockholm Syndrome, mental/emotional manipulation, attempted rape, sexual situations, some OOC and other things that I'll list later.

**Pairings:** _Ulquiorra/Harry, one-sided Nnoitora/Harry, might be more later_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter VI<br>_****_Attack_**

* * *

><p><em>Your promises, they look like lies<em>  
><em>Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife (knife)<em>  
><em>I promise you (promise you)<em>  
><em>I promise you (promise you)<em>  
><em>And I am finally free<em>  
><em>Run away, run away, I'll attack<em>  
><em>Run away, run away, go chase yourself<em>  
><em>Run away, run away, now I'll attack<em>  
><em>I'll attack, I'll attack, I will attack<em>

Oh what Harry wouldn't give for a deck of cards. He was utterly bored out of his mind right now it was nearly bringing him to tears. He couldn't help but wonder why Aizen thought it was a brilliant idea to have his prisoner locked in a room with nothing to do but twiddle his thumbs. Especially when said prisoner was one Harry Potter who was known for getting into mischief when he had nothing better to do or wasn't in immediate danger.

Blowing at his bangs, Harry flopped over onto his side and buried his face into one of the pillows decorating the couch. The wizard was positive that he was going to go mad if this continued. There was only so many baths he could take and naps he could indulge in. And he was pretty sure he's counted all the cracks in the ceiling at least twenty times over by now. And there were a lot of tiny cracks!

"If there is a god, please do something to relieve my boredom before I lose it," he muttered into his pillow. As if answering his prayers, the door opened at that moment. Ulquiorra quietly glided in followed by Harry's third least favorite person, the Octava Espada Szayelaporro Grantz.

"That's not what I meant," he growled before moving to sit up.

Szayel was apparently the resident doctor and mad scientist who was, sadly, in charge of Harry's physical health under Aizen's orders. Although they had only met once before, Harry hated him. The pink haired Espada gave the wizard the creeps with the way he stared at Harry as if he was something interesting he wanted to cut open and dissect. Not to mention the way he spoke was condescending in tone.

It was these rare times that Harry was grateful for Ulquiorra's presence. Although he didn't trust the pale Espada, especially after the branding incident (he was still silently seething over it), Harry almost took comfort in knowing that the other male was nearby for his examination. Because he was sure if left alone with Szayel, the nut would give into his urges of hacking the wizard apart. And Harry would rather remain unchanged and in one piece thank you very much.

"Is this really necessary? The brand is fine and nothing about me has changed since you last checked on me," Harry stated, glaring in annoyance.

"Aizen-sama ordered for another examination. So I don't want to hear any of your complaining," Szayel said as he set his bag aside and opened it while Ulquiorra observed from nearby. Harry wasn't surprised by the reasoning, but it didn't temper his aggravation. The megalomaniac seemed keen on keeping him in good health. After all, a rusted and broken weapon was of no value or use. Harry hadn't liked it one bit, but it was only the thought of his friends that kept him from protesting.

"Thinking quite hard aren't you? I wonder what about," Szayel smirked as he picked up a stethoscope.

Harry snorted, "Like I'd tell you."

"Oh if only Aizen-sama would allow me to properly examine you. Imagine the things I could learn and find if I was able to study you closely," Szayel sighed in longing as he checked Harry over. Despite his insanity, the Octava Espada was very thorough.

"Well deal with it because you aren't cutting me open."

"How unfortunate."

"You shall focus on your task at hand Octava, nothing more," Ulquiorra interrupted, his eyes drilling into Szayel. The pink haired Arrancar made no other comments after that and continued with Harry's check up while said wizard sat there, letting his thoughts wander again. He only really paid attention to Szayel when the scientist instructed him to do something. But other than that, Harry did his best to ignore the pair.

Once the examination was done after fifteen minutes and Szayel began to pack his tools away, Ulquiorra focused on Harry who was rolling his shoulders. Firmly he said, "Come with me."

"Why?" Harry asked frowning as he stared at the pale Espada warily.

"Aizen-sama wishes to speak with you," he explained.

"What for?"

"He has a task for you," Ulquiorra replied, "Now cease your talking and follow me or I shall force you."

"Alright, you don't need to constantly threaten me. I was just asking," Harry grumbled following Ulquiorra out of the room.

Despite the dull walls, Harry felt briefly refreshed to escape the stifling confines of his room. Although there was little chance to enjoy the small reprieve. After all, Aizen had summoned him some cryptic reason and that was an automatic tick in the wizard's list of not good. And since Ulquiorra was unwilling to reveal the reason behind their visit, Harry could only speculate. And at the moment, his mind was coming up with less than pleasant scenarios knowing his rotten luck.

He blew at his bangs, thinking, "Sometimes I just wish this was a very bad dream."

But he knew it wasn't. For the unforeseeable future, this was his reality and despite his distaste for it, he couldn't complain. He had made his choice and he had to deal with the consequences. A pang of longing echoed within him as Harry thought of Teddy and of his friends. He missed them greatly, so much that sometimes it took all his energy to not break down and cry. Yet he didn't, he refused to shed his tears. After all, the Dursleys had taught him early on that crying never solved anything. It only made things worse and left him empty.

"Those bastards would probably be laughing their arses off if they found out that I'm practically a slave now," he thought bitterly. Yes, his relatives would certainly gain enjoyment out of his situation.

It took a while, but they eventually reached what Harry could only assume was some sort of training area due to the size of the space. Spotting Aizen as well as his entourage and the rest of the Espada, Harry was immediately on guard as he eyed the gathering warily. Something was up, it didn't take a genius to figure this out.

"Welcome Harry, wonderful to see you again," Aizen greeted as he sat on yet another ridiculously large throne that overlooked the arena, "I hope your check up went well."

"As well as expected. Clean bill of health and all that," Harry said.

"This is pleasing to hear," Aizen said.

"I'm sure. Chit chat aside, what do you want?"

The Shinigami chuckled, "Straight to the point as always."

"Well I'm sure that being a megalomaniac with plans for world domination, you don't exactly enjoy wasting your time. And neither do I for that matter, so lets stop pretending we like each other and cut to the chase shall we?"

"Very well," Aizen agreed, "I suppose it's only fair to inform you of why I summoned you."

"Only fair."

"I want you to battle an Espada of my choosing."

Harry asked staring up Aizen who held his gaze, the silence stretching between them for a moment. Slowly raising an eyebrow, he asked in an incredulous tone, "I'm sorry, I think you're too high up for me to hear you correctly. You want me to what?"

Aizen smiled, "I want you to fight one of my Espada."

"What for exactly?"

"I want to see your power first hand. I've only observed you from afar, but now is the perfect opportunity to witness your skill in person," Aizen explained, "Of course you'll be allowed to use both your magic and your rejection abilities. I don't want you to die after all."

Harry blinked as he gazed upon the Shinigami, "You are barmy you realize that?"

The other man chuckled, "I suppose some would think so."

"Why are you even asking? We both know I don't have a choice and it bloody annoys me that you continue to act like you'll give me one. So I would appreciate it greatly if you would stop," Harry hissed.

Gin snickered while Tousen frowned, "Disrespectful child."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah we've been over this already, you don't like me and I don't like you. Lets move on shall we while we're still young?"

"You still have much spirit left in you Harry, I do enjoy that about you," Aizen commented, "But you should take care of what you say or how you act. Your words or actions could cause unpleasant consequences not only for yourself, but for those you care for."

Harry's magic spiked as his green eyes flashed with contained power, the cuffs glowing. Aizen merely smiled as if he was indulging a small child in their tantrum. Oh how the teen wizard wished to wipe that smug smirk off the bastard's face. He wouldn't be acting so high and mighty when he was twitching on the floor as he was tortured. But it wasn't yet time, Harry would have to be patient for the time being and continue to play the role of puppet dancing in his master's hands. Reigning in his blood lust, Harry took a deep breath and let it out.

"So who do I have to fight?"

Aizen waved over to the largest of the Espada. There was only one word to describe him, huge. Examining him carefully, Harry deduced that he was perhaps as big as Hagrid, with dark skin and red markings under his eyes as well as what looked like a jaw bone on his chin. And while Harry could feel the reitsu rolling off his opponent, it was also noted that he wasn't all that intelligent. He relied more on his brawn than his brain judging by the arrogant way he held himself. Harry was distinctly reminded of Malfoy.

"This is Yammy Llargo, the 10th Espada," Aizen introduced.

"So I have to fight this little flea. Not much of a challenge," Yammy snorted.

"Looks can be deceiving," Harry said glancing at Aizen, "You really want me to do this?"

"Of course."

"You honestly need a healthy hobby. This whole set up is too gladiator for my taste."

"As you so graciously pointed out a moment ago, you don't have the luxury to choose whether you have the option of participating or not. You'll just have to put aside your personal taste in situations," Aizen stated still smiling that benevolent smile. Harry would sell his soul to be given the chance to wipe that smug grin off his face. But alas, he had already made one deal with the devil.

"So is this a timed deal or what?"

"You will fight until I tell you to stop," was the simple reply. Of course, Harry shouldn't have expected any less.

"Oh goody."

"Indeed," Aizen chuckled, "Now Harry, are you ready?"

"Just do it!" the wizard hissed.

"Very well," Aizen said, "Unlock."

The runes on the cuff glowed, responding to Aizen's command. Harry shivered as he felt his magic rush through him, filling the emptiness that had lingered since he had been chained. It was warmth, home and how he had missed it. Flexing his fingers, Harry smiled faintly feeling honestly confident.

"Afraid little bug?" Yammy jeered grinning widely drawing Harry's attention from his internal inspection. He raised an eyebrow at the Arrancar, doing a decent imitation of Snape he was sure.

"Not really," Harry replied, "Certainly hasn't been the first time someone has been out for my blood."

"Hmph, we'll see how smug you are after I smear you into dust," the large Espada growled before he disappeared. But Harry was alert and recalled this technique from having observed Ulquiorra not long ago. Although he was barely able to manage it, the wizard was able to vaguely follow Yammy's movements. Using what precious seconds he had, Harry jumped aside and tucked into a roll. It wasn't the stealthiest of moves, but it saved him from being kicked across the room.

Glaring, Yammy sneered, "Not bad for a human."

Rolling his shoulders, Harry pulled out his wand and briefly touched his magic within. He sighed in relief as he felt the energy answer his call, throbbing and humming in joy. It was like a flame, a spark that wished to be used. Taking stance, his eyes narrowed, "Show me what you got."

"Gladly," Yammy smirked disappearing once more.

Again, Harry barely managed to follow the large Espada's movements. When it became apparent that he was moving into offense, he called out, "Shield!"

Out of thin air four orbs of light materialized and moved as commanded, forming a white square shield in front of Harry. Yammy's attack connected with the shield, but it held firm causing the giant man to stumble back in rebound. The shield disappeared after a moment as Harry stood, his bottle green eyes glowing with magic.

Since he was a small child, Harry had always had these special abilities. The strange gift to protect and to heal anyone he chose. He had first found out about it when he was five and had defended himself against Aunt Marge's dog Ripper. Then there was the time he had sliced his palm badly while gardening and he was able to heal himself.

When Harry had learned later on that he was a wizard, he concluded it was just another form of magic. But as time passed, Harry had begun to believe differently; never had he witnessed others with magical abilities like his nor had he been able to find any information on the subject. So in the end, it was one more thing that made him different. Very few knew of his talents, only his closest friends had been told and they were sworn to secrecy. And they would take Harry's secret to the grave.

With hard eyes, Harry raised his wand, "Expulso!"

Yammy grunted as he was sent hurdling back, black scorch marks and bits of his skin actually missing from his chest. Harry tensed a little, the spell was meant to basically make objects explode and to see that his spell only had minimal effect on his opponent didn't sit well with him. Yammy touched the wound even as more pieces of his skin crumbled away, clearly shocked. But his surprise turned into fury as he glared at Harry who refused to flinch away, feeling reitsu weighing down around him.

"You little rat!" Yammy shouted as he raised his fist preparing to attack the wizard, but Harry stood his ground as he held out his wand once more.

"Expulso! Bombarda!"

Yammy grunted as he was thrown back once more, the side of his right arm actually exploding into decent sizable shards, the combination of the spells doing more damage this time. But Harry wasn't done, not by a long shot!

"Stupify! Petrificus Totalus! Immobulus!"

Yammy seemed surprised as his body locked up and he fell back, although he was already starting to struggle against his restraints. Magic and reitsu battled each other which Harry bit his lip. The fact that Yammy was able to fight against the three binding spells layered over each other was a testament of his power.

"I need to think of a plan," he thought his mind racing and discarding ideas rapidly.

Aizen along with his Espada watched the spectacle with heavy interest. Many of the Espada were surprised by the show of power from the human wizard although very few of them actually showed this. Both Grimmjow and Nnoitora grinned widely as they observed the fight, their love of battle and power perking their interest. It would certainly be exhilarating to be given the chance to fight with the teen wizard and see what he was truly capable of. They could only imagine the amount of power contained in that small body. But where Grimmjow merely saw prey, Nnoitora saw more.

"He's full of surprises isn't he?" Gin remarked from his spot next to Aizen.

"Indeed he is. Quite the remarkable young man who has endless potential, he merely needs to be finely tuned and sharpened before he can be of use," Aizen commented.

"I look forward to seeing what sort of weapon you'll forge Harry-chan into," Gin chuckled.

"As do I."

Harry immediately knew when the spells holding Yammy broke, his magic returning to him as his spine straightened and he shifted stance, his wand raised again. Yammy snarled in anger his eyes quickly finding Harry. He roared out in enragement, "You little bug! I'll crush you!"

"Bring it," Harry sneered standing his ground. He honestly wasn't sure if he would be able to hold off his raging bull of an opponent for long, especially with the way his reitsu was rising, as if building up for something. Green eyes widened as a ball of energy formed in Yammy's open mouth. Relying on instinct and reflexes, Harry summoned his shield just as the energy launched itself at him. The strike met his shield head on, but thankfully it remained erect. Instead the energy was redirected into one of the walls nearby, blasting a hole clean through.

"Well, that wouldn't have ended well," Harry thought eyeing the hole in disbelief. Focusing back on the fight, he didn't give Yammy the chance to recharge.

"Confringo!"

The moment the spell made contact, Yammy's arm burst into flames which quickly began to eat away at his sleeve. Cursing loudly, he attempted to put it out while Grimmjow and Nnoitora's laughter could be heard from the other side of the arena.

"Levicorpus!"

Letting out a startled howl, Yammy was yanked into the air by his ankle and held by an invisible force. Keeping his wand steady, Harry concentrated and forced as much magic as he dared behind his spell launching the larger male like a cannon ball into a wall. The room shook with the force of the blow and large cracks formed around the area.

"Hopefully that knocked him out at least," Harry thought panting slightly. Unfortunately, this was Harry and he was known to have shit luck. A few moments later, the rubble shifted and moved before Yammy burst forth looking quite the mess. The teen wizard groaned resisting the urge to face palm.

"Of course," he muttered, "It's never that easy."

Snarling in rage, Yammy climbed out of the rubble his beady eyes locked onto Harry. He was certainly seething and there was promise of death in his gaze. Harry swallowed, but stood his ground as he tightly gripped his wand. He warily watched as his opponent charged at him, but like before his physical attack was deflected by Harry's shield.

Yet it didn't seem to deterrent Yammy as he continued his assault, ensnared in his fury. He was no longer thinking clearly, obviously only running on his anger and his need to destroy the wizard. Which made him deadly as Harry was quickly figuring out. For a moment, he could swear that it was becoming harder to follow Yammy and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"No, I'm definitely not imaging it," Harry thought. Yammy was gaining speed. This was bad. The young wizard could barely keep up to begin with, but now it was going to be impossible to track the large Espada. This made Harry a sitting duck.

"Bollocks," he hissed, commanding the orbs to form a dome shield over him. At least this way he had some protection in order to buy himself time and think of a plan. Harry hated being backed into a corner like a rat, but there was little else he could do.

Seeming to realize that his fists weren't working, Yammy moved back and tried a different approach. Once more, reitsu gathered around his mouth and launched itself at the dome which took the brunt of the attack. Harry gritted his teeth, grateful that his protection was still standing but he knew it wouldn't be for long.

When it came to his abilities, despite their power he still had little training with them as Harry rarely relied upon them unless it was truly necessary. He was positive that under his current assault, he would only be able to maintain his defense for another minute or two. Gritting his teeth, he hissed soft curses in Parseltongue. This was not good.

"Think Harry, think!" he ordered mentally. But it was hard when all he could focus on was the balls of energy constantly hitting his shield.

The fear that he held back was making itself known as his shield began to grow weaker, thin cracks forming upon the surface. His mind raced as spell after spell flowed before his mind's eye. Yet each was discarded just as rapidly as few could truly damage Yammy enough to incapacitate him.

There were only three he could think of to use, but two of them were out of the question. The Unforgivables were banned for a reason besides the horror they could cause. To use any of them too much was to taint and twist one's own magic. The more one uses them, the more addicting they become; like a drug.

"Then I'll have to use that one," he thought, swallowing heavily.

"You little flea! I'll kill you!" Yammy howled as he ceased his firing. Without a second thought, he rushed toward Harry raising a meaty fist into the air. With a heavy swing full of power, he brought it down and like glass, the shield finally gave out and shattered. Vital seconds was all it took for Harry to raise his wand, spell rolling off his tongue.

"Sectumsempra!"

The curse struck head on, slicing off Yammy's right arm and gliding across his chest. The force of the spell sent the Espada flying back and skidding across the floor, leaving blood smeared in his wake. Harry panted as he stood, his wand still pointing at his opponent his keen eyes searching for any sign of movement. But after several moments trickled by, there was none. Only the rise and fall of a large chest; Yammy was still alive, but unconscious.

"Thank bloody god," Harry thought shifting back into a loose stand as he dropped his arm, "Makes me wish Snape alive so I can thank the git for creating that spell."

The echo of clapping distracted Harry from his internal monologue. Glancing up, his gaze found Aizen who was sitting on his throne clapping calmly as if one of his men wasn't slowly bleeding to death. It made Harry sick, but he held his tongue and just glared at the man. Aizen merely smiled, "Very well done Harry. I'm quite impressed."

"Glad I could entertain you," Harry snorted, forcing himself to remain strong and steady. Although his body wanted nothing more than to collapse, but showing weakness to predators was never a good idea.

"You certainly have much potential. I look forward to shaping you and helping you sharpen your skills," Aizen said.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you're just giddy with excitement."

"Indeed I am. Ah, before I forget," the former Shinigami remarked, "Lock."

Harry winced as the runes glowed once more and with a snap, his magic was blocked once more. It took what little self restraint he had to not start cursing and raging. It would do him little good, especially in his condition. Aizen smirked before turning to Ulquiorra, "Take him back to his room and see that he rests."

Nodding, Ulquiorra flittered away and reappeared next to Harry who just glanced at him raising an eyebrow. Turning, he walked off with the wizard following closely. They passed through the doorway and headed down the hall leaving the echoing of chatter behind them. Harry didn't pay much attention to their surroundings as they made their way to his room, focusing what was left of his energy on remaining upright. He'd rather not have to make an acquaintance of the floor.

"You're quite strong boy."

Harry frowned, "So everyone keeps pointing out."

"Despite your disadvantages and Yammy's size, you maintained a cool head. You used Yammy's weaknesses and your own strengths skillfully," Ulquiorra said.

"I did what I had to do in order to stay alive."

"Yet survival instincts will only get you so far."

Harry rolled his eyes, saying nothing else on the matter. He merely sighed in relief when they eventually reached his room. Stumbling toward the couch since it was closer, the teen wizard ungracefully flopped onto the soft cushions and groaned, his limbs feeling heavy with exhaustion.

Normal wizards Harry could handle because despite their power, they were still human. But Arrancar were on a whole different level and if he had trouble with Yammy, who was the weakest, he didn't want to think of how he would be able to handle the rest.

"Your meal will be brought to you at a later time," Ulquiorra said as he observed the human under his care. Harry groaned in acknowledgement but didn't move. Within moments, he was fast asleep. Huffing softly, Ulquiorra glided over and carefully removed Harry's glasses from his face, setting them aside. No use in having the foolish boy break them because of his inanity.

Observing the lightning bolt shaped scar peeking out from under shaggy bangs, Ulquiorra reached out on a brief whim. Porcelain fingers traced the scar as knowledge of its origins passed through his mind. From what he had been told by Aizen, the boy had lived a difficult life compared to most humans. Yet he still managed to come out strong and sane.

"Such a strange boy," he thought.

Seeing no reason to remain, Ulquiorra turned and walked back out of the room, the door sliding closed behind him. He had other matters to tend to and there was no point in remaining to watch over the wizard. Let him sleep in his cage and dream of better times; of freedom that was no longer his.

x-x-x-x-x

Ron observed from his seat in the living room as his mother flittered around the kitchen torn between her cooking and dish washing. There was a time not long ago where his mother would act like this, busy herself in order to forget the troubles of war for a little while. But now it was happening again.

Ron could still remember her collapsing into a chair when he and Hermione had reported Harry missing. His mother had seen his best mate as another son and to know one of her children was gone, could possibly be dead. It was a lot for her to take and the rest of the Weasley clan wasn't any different.

Kingsley had been contacted immediately and the man had pulled together his group of finest Aurors within ten minutes. That had been three days ago and no news had been heard. There was nothing, no evidence to indicate any sort of dark magic at work. There were no witnesses, no traces of anything. It was as if Harry had just disappeared off the face of the earth.

Sighing, Ron rubbed his forehead and glanced out the window watching as rain pattered against the glass. He had thrown a bit of a fit when he had been denied the right to help search for Harry. Most of his brothers and his father had been allowed, but not him or Hermione. They didn't have the proper training, Kingsley said. It made him mad just thinking about.

Harry was his best friend, his brother in all but blood! He should be out there looking for him. Yet he was stuck, forced to remain behind. God only knew what Harry was going through at the moment, where he could be or with whom. He might be dead or at the least, being tortured. Many scenarios were running through the red head's mind and he had to hold back the urge to smack head into the nearest wall.

Hermione was taking things better than him, at least a little. She had immediately thrown herself into research, trying to find any spells or incantations that could track Harry down. Neville had been helping her once he found out what had happened. And of course Luna was still in a coma. Ron wished she would wake up. She was a seer after all, perhaps she could see something or give them some sort of clue, an indication of where to search. They were running blind and time was of the essence.

"Bloody hell mate, where are you?" Ron hissed quietly as he watched the rain, the banging of cookware fading into background noise. He couldn't help but worry. Ron knew he hadn't always been the best friend to Harry, but he had tried. And he had always been by the other teen's side when things became hard, when it looked like they might not make it.

Yet now they were apart, the Golden Trio that had fought together was shattered. Harry was alone enduring something Ron couldn't even begin to comprehend and he was helpless to stop it. Ron rubbed his eyes, frustration welling up in him. He hoped that the Aurors would find something soon, he prayed for it every day. But until then, all he could do was make sure his mother didn't have a break down, that Teddy was taken care of and help Hermione when he could.

"We'll get you home Harry," he thought, "I promise mate, we'll find the prat who took you and make sure he pays. Then you can come home."

* * *

><p>Oh my goodness, look at this! I updated early! GASP! Well there's a reason for that. I'm leaving for California on Saturday (which would have been the day I updated) to visit one of my friends for a week. And I wanted to get this out so I can reply to your reviews while I could. Because you know me, I try to always reply to feedback I get.<p>

This was actually a strange chapter to write only because of how I went about it. I would get spurts of paragraphs that I would write down, a rather disjointed mess really. And then I would fill in the rest. It's hard to explain but it was certainly making things a challenge for me. Although in the end I'm actually very pleased with this chapter. I was trying very hard to perceive Harry as both strong, but with obvious weakness too. As we all know, he's not the sort of person who isn't going to be pushed around but he isn't invincible.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it was entertaining for all of you! Because the happiness of my readers is important. And as always, reviews are love!

**~Seth**


	7. Falling Inside the Black

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Tite Kubo and J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for my amusement! I also don't own any of the song lyrics that are used, they belong to their respective owners!

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), post DH (no epilogue), MAJOR AU, violence, language, dark themes, Stockholm Syndrome, mental/emotional manipulation, attempted rape, sexual situations, some OOC and other things that I'll list later.

**Pairings:** _Ulquiorra/Harry, one-sided Nnoitora/Harry, might be more later_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VII<strong>_

_**Falling Inside the Black**_

* * *

><p><em>Don't leave me alone<em>  
><em>Cause I barely see at all<em>  
><em>Don't leave me alone<em>  
><em>I'm falling in the black<em>  
><em>Slipping through the cracks<em>  
><em>Falling to the depths<em>  
><em>Can I ever go back?<em>  
><em>Dreaming of the way it used to be<em>  
><em>(Can you hear me?)<em>  
><em>Falling in the black<em>  
><em>Slipping through the cracks<em>  
><em>Falling to the depths<em>  
><em>Can I ever go back?<em>  
><em>Falling inside the black<em>

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_No! Cedric!" _

_Harry was held in place, as if the very earth reached up and grasped his ankles forcing him to remain still as the deadly spell met its target. Cedric flew through the air and landed with a hollow thud, his features surprised. He had never seen it coming, didn't even have the chance to defend himself. Harry screamed, he cried and shouted as he tried to move, mourning the lost life that shouldn't have been taken. If only Harry had been selfish, if only he had just grasped the cup himself the kind Hufflepuff wouldn't have ended up like this._

"_Does it hurt Potter?" Voldemort hissed, his red eyes gleaming with satisfaction and malevolence._

"_Bastard!" Harry screamed once more as he unexpectedly found himself pinned to the statue, the stone refusing to move and release him. _

"_Yes Potter, suffer. Suffer and feel agony, remember the devastation and utter helplessness. You can't save anyone; not your friends, not your family, not even yourself," Voldemort purred, "All you can do is watch as everything you've cherished in your life is burned away. And it will be your fault."_

"_You can't do anything! You're dead!" Harry growled. _

"_Are you sure?" Voldemort chuckled._

"_Oh yes I'm sure. I destroyed every last one of your Horcruxes so there's no coming back for you Tom."_

"_But I am still very much alive Potter… I just have another face." And like an illusion, Voldemort's face melted and shifted. The pale skin darkened slightly, red eyes were replaced with brown, hair grew upon his head and his black robes became white. Harry gritted his teeth as Aizen stood before him smiling warmly, but his eyes were cold._

_Stepping closer, Aizen reached out and touched Harry's cheek as if to comfort him, his voice light with amusement, "I'm sorry to say but you will never find peace. People like you, weapons like you don't have the luxury of gaining peace. No matter how much you struggle or fight, you'll never win."_

"_Shut up," Harry hissed._

"_In the end, all that you've done will matter little. Your efforts have all been in vain and everything you love will be crushed before your eyes," Aizen explained, "You can't protect anyone Harry Potter. You never could."_

"_No!"_

_Aizen smiled as he stepped away, shadows appearing around them. Harry felt his blood go cold as he gazed into the faces of those who died, those he couldn't save. Cedric, Sirius, his parents, Remus, Tonks, Snape, Dumbledore, so many people; all of them stared with dead, black eyes that bore into him. They pointed, just stood still and pointed at him; he knew what they were doing. They didn't have to say anything, it was obvious. It was his fault. They were blaming him. He couldn't save any of them, he had been too weak. He failed to protect them._

_More joined and Harry felt he was going to be sick; Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ron, the rest of the Weasleys, Andromeda, Teddy, they were all there! And they stared as well, stared and pointed their lips never moving but he could hear their voices in his head. Why? Why? Why didn't you save us? Why did you leave us? Why? Their voices, it was like thunder as it rose and fell in octave, pounding at his skull demanding answers. _

"_No! Stop it!"_

_Why?_

"_I'm sorry!"_

_Why?_

"_I tried! I really tried! I'm sorry!"_

_Why?_

"_Stop it!"_

_The corpses burst into flames and they screamed in anguish, releasing their first sound for the world to hear. And Harry could only watch as they withered in agony, their bodies consumed and slowly turned into ashes. All the while Aizen stood and watched, the smile never leaving his lips as he observed with twisted satisfaction. He cast a brief glance at the wizard who shook, tears in his eyes._

"_Their blood is on your hands Harry Potter."_

"No!" Harry screamed as he jolted awake, his heart racing a mile a minute. The world was spinning as he tried to focus, but nausea grasped his stomach in an iron grip. Standing from the couch he had dozed off on, Harry bolted toward the bathroom as bile churned and rose up in his throat. He barely made it to the toilet before he heaved, gagging on the acidic taste and scent.

Coughing, Harry clung to the toilet like a life line as he shook. Of course his nightmares had increased as of late, he couldn't say he was surprised. As often as he would tell his friends he was fine, Harry knew logically he wasn't. War wasn't something that just went away once it was done, it infected you like a disease; a cancer that marked the mind and slowly ate away at you. The memories linger, burned into your eyes and they haunt you like vengeful wraiths. Sometimes it was easy to manage with time, but not always.

Harry coughed a little more before he forced his muscles to relax and took large gulps of air. He needed to get himself together, it wouldn't be a great idea to completely fall apart while in enemy territory. He was stronger than this, he had faced things that would have made normal people break. He just needed to hold himself together because he had no other choice.

"Just breathe Harry," he coaxed himself, his eyes closed as he focused on only his breathing. It took several minutes, but the pounding in his head eventually subsided and it didn't feel like the room was spinning any more. Carefully, Harry hoisted himself up and placed a hand on the wall to steady himself still focused on breathing. He was okay, he could do this. Just baby steps, take it a little at a time.

"Let's just hope I don't get dizzy and collapse. The last thing I need is to crack my skull open," he thought as he moved toward the sink and turned on the water. He washed out his mouth to rid of the rancid taste on his tongue and then splashed his face, waking himself up further. He took a moment to bask in the cool water that felt good against his skin before turning it off and reaching for a towel, drying his face.

Feeling a little refreshed, Harry carefully turned and shuffled out of the bathroom hoping the slower movements would prevent the sickness from returning. It seemed to be effective as he moved toward the table that contained a jug of water and a glass. Pouring himself a drink, Harry stood for a moment sipping the liquid as he stared blankly at the wall his mind lingering in a momentary limbo.

"I wonder what time it is," he thought briefly as he finished the glass and set it gingerly down. Time wasn't a luxury anymore, not in his prison. For all he knew, weeks could have passed him by already and he wouldn't have known any differently. It was quite frustrating if he were to admit to it.

Sighing, he muttered to himself, "I've died and gone to hell."

Managing to drag himself to the couch after a few minutes of grumbling, Harry flopped down limply and hung his head between his knees taking a few deep breaths. Sometimes he wished he could shut down his brain and forget the hell he had witnessed with his own eyes. But it didn't work that way, he knew that well enough now.

It wasn't like ignoring his homework or even pushing Voldemort's visions away, this was by far much worse. The memories and his own fears were real, demons that would most likely haunt him till his dying day. And being locked up in Las Noches like a prized pet wasn't doing his wounded psyche any favors. With nothing to occupy him, all he could do was think and wander the dark corners of his mind.

Harry was positive he wasn't the only one who had been irreversibly damaged by the war. His friends had suffered greatly as well, had lost and sacrificed plenty. But he knew he had taken the brunt of the chaos and madness by being their scapegoat, their savior. Now he was paying for it. Back home Harry had been good at hiding his pain, using the aftermath of clean up and rebuilding to occupy himself. But those close to him hadn't been fooled by his charade. Yet they let him be, knowing that everything was still fresh and it would merely take time for all of them to heal.

As long as they remained close and he had Teddy, Harry honestly believed he would be fine. It was his silent wish that eventually he would be able to lead a normal life and enjoy the years that had been granted to him for a second time. Now though, he had none of that. His security had been stripped away and replaced with chains and solitude. The horrors he had locked in the back of his mind were starting to leak through, like poisonous black sludge.

"What I wouldn't give to go back to the old days," he thought bitterly as he ran his hands over his face. Those days that seemed like eons ago where his biggest worries were Quidditch and hoping Snape didn't try to eat him alive in Potions. But that part of his life had ended in the graveyard along with Cedric. Wrong time wrong place was Cedric's crime; because Harry had to work with him and share the glory. Yet there was no glory to be had at the end of that rainbow, only a killer green light and cold death.

Sighing, Harry sat back against the soft cushions and briefly debated going back to sleep in order to starve off the headache he felt brewing behind his eyes. But was he just trading one pain for another? The memories of his nightmare were quite fresh in his mind and his stomach churned in protest as the visions flickered through his thoughts.

"I'm going to feel like crap either way," he thought sourly, closing his eyes to save them from the grating glow of the floating lights he had enchanted around his room.

Exhaustion settled heavily in his bones and the temptation of sleep became greater in its sweetness. Flopping onto his side, Harry carefully removed his glasses and set them on the table nearby before settling into the cushions. He couldn't be bothered to stay awake any longer and should his dreams turn to ruin, he would deal with it as he always did.

"I don't care, at least not now," he mumbled his body relaxing, "Just for a while, let me drift and become empty."

Within moments, Harry was once more asleep with only silence to offer comfort.

x-x-x-x-x

St. Mungo's tended to often find itself busy no matter the time of day. After all, wizards were still human and prone to mishaps when it came to brewing or spell casting. Yet in a nearby ward where various patients were resting peacefully, it was quiet. One room in particular contained two young girls, barely young women. One slept while the other remained vigilant as she sat in a chair nearby, a thick book resting opened in her lap. But Hermione Granger paid no heed to the words written before her, thoughts occupied by other matters.

"Why is this happening?" she wondered. Three weeks, it had been nearly three weeks since Harry was discovered missing and despite the extensive searches, he could not be found. There were no clues, most leads having gone cold and suspects were few. It was deeply troubling. Clutching her book tighter between her hands, Hermione frowned.

"There has to be something, a clue we missed," she murmured softly, straining her brain for an answer. Rumors had begun to spread as more time passed and there was no sign of Harry. People had begun to speculate that he was dead much to their horror and grief. But few others whispered under their breaths about how Harry had abandoned his duties and left them to fend for themselves. Or worse yet, that he was secretly plotting to take over the Wizarding World. Many had snorted at that, especially those who knew Harry.

Yet the idea of him dead, witnessing the mourning and sorrow was another matter. The Weasleys tried to pay little mind to such gossip although it was harder some days. They didn't want to accept such an ultimatum. Then there was Andromeda and Teddy. Hermione had visited them a few days ago and could tell that the older witch wasn't fairing well. It was frustrating to watch her family and the people she cared about falling apart. And she had no way of preventing it. Not to mention she really didn't know where her best friend was or if he really as even alive.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Hermione sighed as her temple began to throb. Everyone was being worn thin and the strain of their stressful situation was growing with each day. She couldn't even recall the last time she had gotten a full night's sleep, constantly finding herself surrounded by books as she researched and hunted for answers. But none were to be had which brewed frustration, desperation and misery.

"Where are you Harry?" she quietly asked her forever burning question, "Where have you gone?"

A soft groan drew Hermione's attention from her musings compelling her to glance up. Luna's face scrunched faintly for a moment before her eyes opened carefully, as if she was stirring from sleep rather than a coma. Blinking slowly, the seer stared at the ceiling no doubt sluggishly gathering her bearings.

"Luna?" Hermione called out carefully, not wishing to startle her.

The blond turned her head in the direction of her familiar voice and spoke slowly, "Hermione?"

"Oh thank goodness Luna," Hermione sighed placing a hand on her chest, "We were so worried."

"Where am I?" Luna asked as she cautiously sat up, feeling hands help her along. Pillows were swiftly placed behind her, propping her up so she didn't strain herself. Gently, she was handed a glass of water which she took gratefully and spent a few minutes sipping from. Once the glass was empty, it was set aside.

"You're at St. Mungo's," Hermione stated taking her seat once her friend was comfortable, "You've been here for almost a month."

"What happened?"

"You were found passed out in your kitchen with a gash on your head from hitting it. Despite the damage being repaired, you wouldn't wake up. That's when the healers told us that you were in a coma due to suffering from a powerful vision."

Soft blue eyes suddenly widened. Showing speed and strength that betrayed her small form, Luna lashed out grabbing Hermione's sleeve. Yanking, she exclaimed, "Harry!"

Startled, Hermione yelped, "What about Harry? Do you know where he is Luna?"

"He's in danger!"

"What do you mean? Do you know who took him Luna? Is that what your vision was about? Tell me, he's been missing for weeks now!" A hint of desperation colored the older witch's voice.

"I saw it, I saw it all," Luna stated her fingers tightening on Hermione's sleeve.

"What did you see?"

Swallowing, Luna began to speak as she recalled what she had seen. Hermione could only sit and listen, her features slowly gaining a mixture of confusion and horror. It sounded so intense, but Hermione knew that Luna would never lie about such a thing; especially when it concerned the safety of her friends.

And suddenly it occurred to the muggle born just how much more dangerous the situation had become for Harry, how little time he had. Without warning, their enemy had become an unknown, a force that seemed more powerful than wizards, which in turn, made them more dangerous. And they had no clue where to start. All they had to rely on was Luna's visions.

"Harry… oh Harry," Hermione thought swallowing heavily as she hunched over in her seat. Her chest felt tight and it was hard to breathe, unable to even imagine what her best friend was enduring at this moment. It had been a while since she felt so helpless, probably since the war itself.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Luna whispered, sadness leaking into her voice.

The witch shook her head, "No, it's not your fault Luna. You have nothing to apologize for."

Luna gazed at her friend silently before whispering, "We'll find him, you'll see. We'll bring him home."

Hermione could only nod, her eyes burning with tears. She had to believe Luna's words, had to hold onto the hope that she will see her best friend again. If not for herself, than for Harry. Because without that flame of hope, all would be lost.

x-x-x-x-x

The door opened with only the faintest hiss allowing Ulquiorra entrance. Green eyes barely acknowledged the room as they sought out their charge. His attention wandered to the couch where Harry laid curled up, his glasses set aside and his hair disheveled as he clung to a pillow. Sweat was breaking out on his forehead and there was a hint of color to his cheeks.

Striding over, Ulquiorra gazed down at the wizard before reaching out. A pale hand touched Harry's forehead and remained for a minute before it was pulled away. He was a bit warm, a fever perhaps. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have cared much if a human were to become ill. But since Harry was Aizen's weapon, it was Ulquiorra's job to ensure that the boy remained healthy.

Having some knowledge of medical practices, the Cuarto Espada directed himself to the bathroom. Fetching a wash cloth, he soaked it with cold water then wrung it out till it was damp. He then returned to Harry's side and placed it on his forehead, letting the cold cloth counteract the heat.

Knowing he could not leave his charge unattended when he was ill, Ulquiorra nestled on the end of the couch closest to Harry's head. Crossing his arms, he settled back and closed his eyes thinking. It was fairly quiet for a length of time as the pale Arrancar sat, only moving when he had to soak and reapply the cloth.

"No."

Opening his eyes, Ulquiorra turned his head and glanced at the human boy gauging his condition. Harry twitched and frowned in his sleep, squeezing the pillow tighter as he let out the faintest moan followed by a whimper. He wasn't awake, it was rather obvious but merely speaking in his sleep.

"Don't," was mumbled, a desperate plea, "Stop."

Ulquiorra had read that humans, when sleeping, experience a phenomenon called dreams in which their mind conjures images. It was a strange concept that Ulquiorra didn't understand and felt was useless, another reason why humans were trash.

"Mum… Dad, run."

He observed the boy, deducing that he was dreaming but he concluded that it wasn't as pleasant as the book had explained. Which led him to believe that he was experiencing a nightmare instead, the opposite of a dream. What this nightmare was about exactly, Ulquiorra could only guess but chances were it had something to do with the Wizarding war that Aizen had mentioned before.

"Such a contradicting human," he thought, "He is foolishly stubborn and brave to a fault, refusing to give in to those of higher power despite that it might prove to harm him in the end. And yet here he is behaving like a frightened child, completely vulnerable, helpless and weak."

"Nnn," Harry whimpered twitching a bit, "Sirius."

Ulquiorra tilted his head slightly, but remained quiet listening to Harry's voice as it called to those that were no longer among the living. He pondered on how long Harry had been subjected to his nightmares since he had previously shown no signs of extreme mental distress. But then again, Ulquiorra never made it a habit to linger when his prisoner was sleeping. Plus it was also possible that this phenomenon was occurring long before Harry had ever stepped foot into Las Noches.

"It doesn't matter," he thought, "As long as it does not affect his service to Aizen-sama, then it's not my problem to deal with."

"Run," Harry moaned shifting, the cloth sliding off his forehead. Sighing in irritation, Ulquiorra reached out and placed it back in its original position. His hand remained upon Harry's head, realizing that the gesture seemed to calm the teen wizard and his movements ceased. Slowly the furrow in his brow smoothed and his breathing evened out. He was still faintly warm, but better than earlier.

"Foolish human," Ulquiorra commented, yet stayed still as he watched over the puzzling boy in his care; a silent stone guardian.

* * *

><p>And another chapter done. This one is a bit slow, but it was needed in order to show the more vulnerable, mentally scarred side of Harry. Because you certainly don't go through a war and watch the people you love die and not come out with some sort of trauma. Plus I think I just enjoy messing with Harry. He makes it so easy X3 And have I mentioned that Ulquiorra is hard to keep in character? Because he is!<p>

But I digress! I hope that you have all enjoyed the chapter that I worked really hard on. Hopefully the next chapter will be ready by the end of next month since I've barely started it. Lets keep our fingers crossed shall we? And of course I would appreciate reviews! Because you all know I love hearing your feedback. So remember to review! Thank you!

**~Seth**


	8. Weapon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Tite Kubo and J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for my amusement! I also don't own any of the song lyrics that are used, they belong to their respective owners!

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), post DH (no epilogue), MAJOR AU, violence, language, dark themes, Stockholm Syndrome, mental/emotional manipulation, attempted rape, sexual situations, some OOC and other things that I'll list later.

**Pairings:** _Ulquiorra/Harry, one-sided Nnoitora/Harry, might be more later_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter VIII<em>**

**_Weapon_**

* * *

><p><em>Careful, be careful<em>  
><em>Careful, be careful<em>  
><em>This is where the world drops off<em>  
><em>Where the world drops off<em>  
><em>Careful, be careful<em>  
><em>And you breathe in<em>  
><em>And you breathe out<em>  
><em>For it ain't so weird<em>  
><em>How it makes you a weapon<em>  
><em>And you give in<em>  
><em>And you give out<em>  
><em>For it ain't so weird<em>  
><em>How it makes you a weapon<em>

"So where are we going exactly?"

"To one of the training rooms," was the reply.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And why would we do that?"

"Because Aizen-sama has ordered for me to train you."

"Why?"

"In order to fill the role assigned to you, you must learn to hone your skills to sharper and more efficient levels. As you are now, you would not survive should you find yourself battling enemies. You are inexperienced when it comes to harnessing your powers and without your wand, you would have no way to physically defend yourself."

Harry glared and huffed softly in annoyance, but he didn't refute Ulquiorra's statement. As he stood, the pale Arrancar was correct, as loathsome as it was to admit it. Harry wasn't daft; he had noticed the vast difference in fighting styles when he had battled Yammy. Should he be caught unaware and without his wand, he truly would be defenseless. He certainly didn't have the physical strength to retaliate.

"So Aizen wants you to make me into a nice little weapon," Harry sneered, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Correct."

Ugh, Harry was sure he was going to be ill. It was like the Voldemort situation all over again. Once more he was someone's pawn on the playing field, being moved carefully and strategically in hopes of gaining the advantage. It was becoming tedious playing puppet, but alas there was little he could do to change the situation. He had known on some conscious level that this would be the outcome of his decision, but it didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

The sound of their steps echoed in the ostentatious hallway as Ulquiorra led Harry along, confident that his charge wouldn't attempt to slip away. And even if he tried, he wouldn't get far either way. Turning a corner, they came upon a pair of grand doors at the end of the corridor. Harry eyed them vigilantly but remained silent. He merely observed as Ulquiorra pushed open one with little effort revealing the inside.

The space was nearly identical to the area that Harry had fought Yammy in several days ago, yet it lacked the damage of battle. Which allowed Harry to conclude that this was indeed a different room. After all, it seemed rather pointless to individualize each distinct training room, however many there were in Las Noches. Especially considering the damage they suffered after each use. Stepping further inside, Harry looked up and turned around slowly taking everything in while Ulquiorra observed him.

"So what are we going to work on first?" Harry asked as he finished his inspection.

"Endurance and reflexes," was the reply, "You will run around the length of this area for ten minutes. And you are forbidden to use your shielding."

"Why would I need to shield?" Harry frowned in confusion. Ulquiorra didn't answer, merely lifting his hand and pointing his finger at the wizard. A green energy gathered and Harry's eyes widened. Without thought, he bolted barely dodging the cero that smashed into the floor where he had once stood. It only left a small hole and a bit of charring which meant it wasn't as powerful as it probably could be, but it still would have injured Harry greatly.

"What the hell was that for?! Are you trying to kill me?!" he shouted, fury twisting his features.

"You will not die as long as you persist to dodge."

Hissing, Harry continued to move weaving and rolling away as Ulquiorra fired his ceros his features betraying nothing of what he was planning. Harry suddenly thought back to his youth when Dudley and his friends had taken up to playing a game they had dubbed 'Harry Hunting'. He could recall running for his life, terrified of the beating he would endure should he get caught.

"It's just like old times except this could actually kill me," he thought. Stumbling as his footing slipped, Harry cried out as a cero grazed his arm, burning the flesh. Clutching the injured appendage, he was unable to gain a moment of rest before his body was on the move once more. Running was all he could do to escape from the attacks that were currently raining down upon him.

"To hell with this!" Harry growled lifting his arms in front of him, "Shi..!"

Ulquiorra appeared before him like a ghost and Harry unexpectedly found himself knocked back several feet, his chest numb for a moment before it flared with pain. Crashing onto his back, Harry winced and coughed as he tried to breathe. The wind had been knocked out of him. He shook as he rolled onto his side, gasping for air.

"I ordered you not to use your shielding," Ulquiorra stated walking toward his prey.

Harry cracked an eye open, looking up and glaring at him. With quivering limbs, he carefully sat himself up wincing at the pain pulsing upon his chest. Harry didn't doubt that there was a bruise forming there. Or knowing his luck maybe a broken rib or two. But his breathing didn't feel heavily strained; it was gradually easing if anything.

"Bastard," he growled at the Espada.

"I gave you an order and you disobeyed. Punishment had to be implemented."

"By punching me in the chest?!"

"This exercise is designated to help you improve both your stamina and your reflexes as an individual. It is to prepare you for the moment when you no longer have a wand or your shields to protect you," Ulquiorra explained, "You cannot always rely on them nor should you. Enemies will not show you mercy, they will kill you the first chance you get. I am preparing you for such a time."

Harry looked away, resentment and bitterness warring inside of him. As much as it pained him to admit, Ulquiorra had a point. For now, he was sure that his guard was going easy on him since he was rather weak compared to Ulquiorra. It the pale Arrancar wanted him dead, he would be a bloody smear on the floor right now. But his enemies, the people who would try to harm him, wouldn't show such restraint.

"So you think if I train I can become as fast and strong as you?" Harry remarked more than asked glancing back at the other.

"Perhaps although the gap between you and I is immense in terms of physical power. But with time and effort, you will gain the skills you need to ensure your own survival," Ulquiorra stated.

Harry hummed thoughtfully as he stared at the ground. Sighing, he carefully moved onto his knees before standing slowly testing his body. Despite the pain, nothing else seemed out of order and really Harry had been dealt much worse. No other pain had ever compared to the insanity of the Cruciatus curse.

Ulquiorra observed as Harry flexed his fingers and moved his limbs, gauging himself. He was faintly impressed with the human's tolerance to pain, he barely seemed bothered by it now. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he pointed his finger once more and charged it with reitsu, "It would be best if you flee."

Harry didn't have to be told twice as he bolted away from Ulquiorra and once more the game of cat and mouse commenced. Ten minutes was the time limit, but after four Harry was feeling the strain of his running. In the past when he had been hunting the Horcruxes, Harry had built up plenty of experience when it came to dodging and fleeing. And it was certainly more difficult to run when the terrain was littered with hills, trees, rocks and other obstacles that could have tripped you if you hadn't been paying attention.

But that was before the end had arrived, before there was peace. Several months had passed since those times and that was all it took. The endurance he had then was barely anything in the face of his present situation. Yet if there was one thing Harry was known for, it was his stubbornness and will to survive.

While his speed had decreased and he took more hits, Harry quickly learned to be alert. His limbs, which had been tense before, were beginning to relax and loosen. Where blind panic had influenced his actions, clarity was creeping in. His gaze was focused on Ulquiorra, trying to read his movements and actions. He adapted, realizing when to dodge or duck as opposed to just dashing away in order to converse energy.

Ten minutes felt stretched to Harry yet he continued to push himself. The cocktail of self preservation and determination was the only thing that kept him moving, forcing him to endure his trial. All the while, Ulquiorra observed him carefully cataloging his strengths and weakness. Plans formed in his head, training schedules and routines took shape; jogging, pushups, sit ups, stretches, basic combat introduction. It all came in a flurry of words and numbers, logic dictating which activity fitted into which slot.

Firing his last cero, Ulquiorra lowered his hand, "Time."

It took all of Harry's strength not to collapse onto his knees in relief although there wasn't much energy left to spare. Instead, he just attempted to calm his breathing and ignore the fire racing through his limbs. He would need a long, hot bath after this.

"You are an evil slave driver," he growled at the other male.

"This was merely a test and it is only just beginning boy. We still have much to work on and improve, but in due time. For now, you will be given a day to rest and recover while I compile a training schedule for you."

Harry groaned. It was expected, but it didn't mean that the wizard was thrilled about it. Checking himself over, he sighed at his ruined clothing along with the variety of burns, some of them merely smoldering while others were bleeding faintly. Summoning his orbs, he ordered them to heal and repair him satisfied when they obeyed.

Ulquiorra walked over when the orbs disappeared, inspecting his charge to ensure that all was well. Noticing the slightest dusting of ash in his hair, he reached up on a whim and brushed it away with ease startling Harry. Soft green eyes peeked up curiously at darker green, a silent question in them. But Ulquiorra said nothing as he turned, beckoning the human to follow.

"Weird," Harry thought, trailing after Ulquiorra. Although it was a bit difficult considering his legs felt like jelly and his balance wasn't at its best. But he pressed forward leaving the training room with Ulquiorra and making their way back to his room.

Having noticed his straining, the Quarto Espada paused in his strides and turned slightly to face the human. Harry nearly crashed into him as he stumbled to a stop, glaring in annoyance. His legs were already sore enough, he didn't need any sudden movements to make them worse. Before he could protest his annoyance, Harry released a startled yelp as he was swept up into sturdy arms as if he weighed nothing.

"What the bloody hell?!"

"You have strained yourself which has inhibited your mobility and has slowed our progress. Therefore I will carry you to your room," Ulquiorra explained as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Piss off you prat! I'm not some weak damsel in distress!" Harry objected, squirming in an attempt to dislodge himself. Yet his movements proved to be futile; the pale Arrancar had an iron hold on him and it wasn't going to let up any time soon.

Ulquiorra ignored his disapproval and continued along his way although his strides were a bit swifter than usual. Harry figured that this was probably Ulquiorra's normal speed, but since he was a human and couldn't keep up as well, his jailor had taken to tempering his pace. If Harry didn't know Ulquiorra, he would have considered the idea that the other man was being thoughtful. But chances were it was merely to ensure that Harry never got lost or was scooped up by another Arrancar when he wasn't looking.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry barely realized they had arrived to their destination before he was placed on the bed. He blinked at Ulquiorra in confusion who merely stared back for a moment, hands tucked in his pockets as if he hadn't been carrying Harry like a princess. Then he turned away, his coat fluttering behind him as he passed through the doorway which sealed shut a second later.

Huffing in irritation, Harry carefully stood and tested his balance. Confident that he could make it to the bathroom, he slowly shuffled to the door mentally grumbling. A long hot soak certainly sounded like the right idea and Harry was going to take full advantage. It's not like he had anything better to do until dinner.

x-x-x-x-x

The house was silent in the dead of night, not a sound to be heard or detected. Of course it was only natural since it was ticking close to one in the morning and the Grangers were fast asleep. At least, most of them were. Settled on her bed surrounded by a variety of books and a flashlight, Hermione gazed down at the open page before her. Brown eyes with heavy dark circles under them strained to absorb the words and images before her.

Four days had passed since Luna awoke and from that moment Hermione had been neck deep in research. She was relentless in her pursuit for answers to her friend's visions. And for a while she was coming up empty handed. None of her magical books held a clue as to who or what the people in black and white robes could be. Eventually when magic proved to be ignorant, she had turned to muggle and expanded her search into books of mythology and lore.

And now, she had was at the end. After days of reading and rummaging, she had finally found her answers. Her eyes were settled heavily on the book in her lap, frozen as they tried to comprehend what they were being told. The book was one of Japanese mythology and on a normal day, she would have found their tales fascinating to indulge in. But instead of intrigue, it only filled her with horror.

"Shinigami," she whispered, "Death gods."

That's what the people in black were. The pictures presented in the book showed individuals dressed in black guiding the dead to the afterlife. It didn't matter what time period the paintings were from, their stories and images were all consistent. Part of her wanted to deny that it was possible, that somehow Harry had or would become entangled with Shinigami. But this was Harry and plus, anything was possible. Just because you didn't see evidence of something didn't mean it wasn't real. The Wizarding world was proof of that.

"Oh Harry," she murmured touching the page her throat tight with fear, "Harry."

Hugging the book to her chest, she hunched over and shook attempting to stifle her tears. She loved Harry like a brother and she never wanted him to suffer again, especially since he had already given up so much for them. Yet now, once more Fate was being a cruel mistress and forcing Harry to dance to her tune. It broke something inside of the muggle-born witch.

"Please be safe," she murmured sniffling, "Oh please be safe."

* * *

><p>Sorry this is a day late, I've been busy as hell these last few weeks. Helping my new roommates move in and getting stuff ready for them. Well, as some of you might know, moving is a pain in the ass and very chaotic. So yes, I've barely had any time to work on stories. And I'm sure my fans for <strong>Child of the Stars<strong> are foaming at the mouth right now. Makes me feel a bit bad. But life is life and I don't control what happens it in.

And I'm sorry if the fight scene (and I use this term loosely) is lacking. I'm generally not good with fight scenes. I'm not horrible at them, but I'm not amazing either. I just try my best but sometimes I'm not always happy with it. But I hope you get the idea of why I wrote it the way it is. I'm pretty sure that **Mabidiso** knows why. He/she tends to understand my train of thought when it comes to this story. Although I don't think I try very hard to hide what I mean when it comes to writing.

Anyway! I honestly hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for waiting patiently. And remember to review! You guys know I love your support and I always appreciate it.

**~Seth**


	9. Seven Devils

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Tite Kubo and J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for my amusement! I also don't own any of the song lyrics that are used, they belong to their respective owners!

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), post DH (no epilogue), MAJOR AU, violence, language, dark themes, Stockholm Syndrome, mental/emotional manipulation, attempted rape, sexual situations, some OOC and other things that I'll list later.

**Pairings:** _Ulquiorra/Harry, one-sided Nnoitora/Harry, might be more later_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IX<strong>_

_**Seven Devils**_

* * *

><p><em>Holy water cannot help you now<em>  
><em>A thousand armies couldn't keep me out<em>  
><em>I don't want your money<em>  
><em>I don't want your crown<em>  
><em>See I've come to burn your kingdom down<em>  
><em>Holy water cannot help you now<em>  
><em>See I've had to burn your kingdom down<em>  
><em>And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out<em>  
><em>I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out<em>  
><em>Seven devils all around you<em>  
><em>Seven devils in my house<em>  
><em>See they were there when I woke up this morning<em>  
><em>And I'll be dead before the day is done<br>_

"God I'm so bored!" Harry shouted as he paced his room, pausing briefly to kick the door although it refused to budge. Glaring, Harry turned away and continued moving needing something to do. What he wouldn't give just to be able to summon a pen and a piece of paper! He could draw or even play hangman or something! But no! Aizen had to put stupid magical cuffs on him!

"Bastard," he spat, "I hope he chokes on his next meal! I hope he slips in the shower and cracks his skull open! I hope he nicks his throat while shaving and bleeds to death! I hope he falls off his unnecessarily large throne and snaps his neck!"

"Must you be so loud?" Ulquiorra questioned as the door opened and he walked in, calm as usual.

"Well if you would just give me something to do to entertain myself I wouldn't be yelling!" Harry exclaimed, "Day after day you keep me in here with nothing to do! Not even a book to read! All I can do is stare at the wall. It's enough to drive a bloke mad!"

"Cease your shouting, there is no need for it."

"I'll shout as much as I bloody want!" Harry whirled around swiftly, intent of giving Ulquiorra a piece of his mind. Unfortunately his foot caught on the edge of the rug and threw off his balance pitching him forward. The wizard yelped and brought up his arms to brace himself, grunting as he hit something firm but soft and white.

Blinking, Harry adjusted his glasses before glancing up meeting Ulquiorra's stare as the Espada held him against his chest. He had obviously caught Harry in order to prevent him from breaking his face on the floor or knocking himself unconscious.

Although it would have probably saved them both in the long run, Ulquiorra would get his quiet and Harry wouldn't be bored. Harry felt a little unbalanced by the surreal feeling of the situation since Ulquiorra never seemed to care for his well being outside of his orders. So it was due to the fact that the silent Espada had actually caught him that threw Harry for a loop.

"U-um… thanks," he murmured, unsure of what else to say.

Ulquiorra said nothing as he straightened the wizard and looked him over to determine if he was injured in any way. For an unknown reason, Harry found himself blushing at this and quickly looked away. Mentally scolding himself for being stupid, Harry pulled away and dusted himself off trying to salvage some of his dignity. Of course, he didn't think he was quite successful on that front but Harry was content to live in denial.

"So, you just going to stand there and stare at me all day or was there a reason you came to see me?" Harry quipped, growing annoyed by the staring.

"I came to check your progress as I always do. Yet you are distressed when there is no reason for you to be," Ulquiorra observed.

"Like hell there isn't! I've been stuck in this room since I got here and let me tell you it's boring! I need to do something, I need to be entertained somehow before I lose it! I'd be happy if I could just go outside and get out of this room, whatever's out there has got to be better than these four walls!" Harry exclaimed, his anxiety showing once more. Couldn't these idiots figure out that he was an active person and that in order to keep a happy Harry they had to let him do something other than stare at a wall and slowly go mad?

"You wish to go outside? For what purpose would that serve?"

"I dunno! Walking! Running! Doing cartwheels! Something! I just need to do something and not be locked up in this room 24/7!"

Ulquiorra stared at Harry who was frowning back, fists clenched at his side as he restrained himself from smacking his jailer around again. The Espada probably wouldn't appreciate it and it would leave Harry's hand sore for a while. But at this point, the wizard was willing to play nice if it meant he could have just a few minutes out of this box of nothing.

As if reading his thoughts, Ulquiorra questioned, "If I allow you time outside each day and bring you items to keep you occupied then I require something of you."

"And what exactly would that be?" Harry asked, gazing at Ulquiorra suspiciously.

"You will cease your need to excessively shout and you will obey my commands without question. If I tell you to eat, you shall eat. If I tell you to sit and remain still, you shall do so. Do you understand?"

Harry bit at his lip, realizing he should have seen this coming. The last thing the wizard wanted was to be treated like some sort of obedient pet that waited on Ulquiorra's beck and call. To allow someone to have so much control over him made his inner Gryffindor protest fiercely. No, he couldn't just allow it!

Since the beginning, anything or anyone who ever had control over his life ended up ruining Harry in some way whether mentally or physically. It was all the same. It was just like that one line in that song Get Out Alive he remembered, that if you put your life in someone else's hands they're bound to steal it away. Yet he also took heed of the Slytherin side of him, the cunning part of his mind that was whispering at him to pay heed.

In retrospect (once he pushed aside his fear and anger), it wasn't a horrible offer because Harry could think of much worse that could have been asked of him. If all he had to do was just eat and be quiet when Ulquiorra was around, he could do that. And despite everything, Harry could honestly say that Ulquiorra wasn't the type to take advantage of the wizard in ways others might. The Espada just expected him to be a good little weapon for Aizen, that was all.

After a minute of internal debate, Harry sighed, "Fine. Can we go outside now?"

"Yes, follow me and remain close," Ulquiorra ordered moving toward the door.

Harry fell into step behind his jailer, finding amusement in how the tailcoat of his uniform fluttered behind him. It reminded him a bit of Snape and how his robes had tended to billow when he was being especially dramatic. Thoughts of his former Potions professor brought forth dark and bitter memories that Harry fiercely shoved away once more, not in the mood to deal with them now. Instead, he looked around trying to find something else to take his mind off of certain matters.

"Seriously, you guys need to add some color around here. The white is a bit excessive don't you think?" Harry complained.

"It matters little. It's merely a building and our base of operations," Ulquiorra said.

"Still, with so much white I'm surprised no one has gone blind."

Ulquiorra remained silent, refusing to encourage the human's pointless commentary and after a while, Harry too fell quiet. They walked down a series of corridors and stairways that made Harry's head spin with confusion. It was a wonder any of the Espada could get around, the place was rather expansive and there were no indicators as to where anything was.

The wizard mentally entertained himself by imagining Aizen or any of his lackies getting lost in the maze that was Las Noches and he had to muffle his laughter although he didn't think he was successful since Ulquiorra glanced back at him.

Eventually they reached what Harry assumed was the ground floor and they passed through an archway into open air. He blinked, feeling a mixture of relief at being outside and shock at what he saw. It was a desert, but not just any desert; it was the same one he had dreamt of. Harry felt a dead weight settle in his stomach, dread curling in the back of his mind as he looked around searching land and sky. He wondered if he would see the creature from his dreams too. It was possible he supposed.

"What would it want with me anyway?" he thought, "I mean, I'm not exactly a gourmet meal. Plus I think even if it wanted to eat me, Ulquiorra wouldn't let it."

"Are you not satisfied?" Ulquiorra questioned as the boy remained still, staring out at nothing. This was the reason he had felt it was pointless to allow the wizard outside; there was nothing as far as the eye could see except for the hollows and low level Arrancar that roamed around. It was a waste of time.

"Huh?"

"The surroundings which you craved are not what you expected therefore you are discontent," Ulquiorra commented.

"No," Harry shook his head, "That's not it. I was just… taken aback for a moment. I didn't expect to see this place again."

Ulquiorra tilted his head slightly, "What do you mean?"

"I dreamt about it," Harry murmured unsure of why he was telling him this, "I dreamt about this place… and a creature."

Ulquiorra observed the human under his charge, unable to help the curiosity that was forming in him. Was there more to the boy than just the abilities he displayed? Perhaps it was wise to inform Aizen-sama of this development.

The Quarto Espada watched as Harry snapped himself out of his thoughts and walked a little ways across the sand, but didn't stray far. He glanced around as if looking for something before sighing and suddenly sitting down.

Harry wasn't entirely pleased, but he was at least grateful to be out of the room. So he decided to just entertain himself as best as he could as he sat down and began to draw in the sand, unable to do much else. He could feel Ulquiorra watching him, but he overlooked it for the most part as he focused on his finger as it cut through the sand.

Before he knew it, Harry was staring at a drawing of Hogwarts, smiling slightly as he put the finishing touches on Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden Forest. He had even drawn the lake with a tentacle sticking out of it and the Quidditch pitch as well.

"But it's gone," he thought sorrow and bitterness welling in him, "It still stands, the school is still there. But it's not my school anymore… it's not my home anymore thanks to Riddle."

Placing his hand in the middle of the drawing, Harry began to wipe it away releasing some of his frustrations. Perhaps it was a bit childish but it made him feel better. Standing and dusting himself off, Harry glanced around once more trying to find anything to entertain him and keep his mind off of dismal thoughts. But just like before, there was nothing which made him sigh. So he just began to walk around hearing Ulquiorra follow him only steps behind, yet he ignored him as usual.

"Maybe that's why Arrancar are so blood thirsty, they have nothing better to do out here," Harry thought as he climbed over a dune and slid down the slope, proud that he managed to stay upright.

Grinning a little, Harry picked up his pace slightly and walked to the top of another dune. Pausing to glance back, he spotted Ulquiorra at the base staring up at him. Grinning more, the wizard shuffled forward a smidge before sliding down. Yes, it was silly but he had to get his kicks somewhere! Not like he ever got to have any real fun growing up with the Dursleys so he was making up for lost time.

By the fifth slide, Harry lost his balance when he reached the bottom and fell back on his butt. He didn't care, he made no move to get up and just sat there listening to the steady strides of his guard as he drew closer. Disregarding Ulquiorra, Harry scooped up a handful of sand and let it trickle out from between his fingers just watching the snowy grains glimmer with fascination. He did this a couple of more times before shuffling drew his attention toward his foot.

He was surprised to say the least when he saw a lizard-like hollow about the size of his hand crawl out of the sand and stare up at him inquisitively. Harry tilted his head, the lizard mimicking him. Curious, the wizard held out his hand which the hollow stared at and sniffed before climbing on.

For around fifteen minutes, the hollow climbed and sniffed various places on Harry seeming to find the wizard fascinating. It especially liked his hair and had settled itself on the top of his head for a while before it continued on. Eventually it seemed content as he climbed down Harry's leg and dug back into the sand disappearing with a little wave of its tail. He chuckled in amusement before standing up and dusting himself off once more.

"Probably going to have to take a bath when I get back," he thought.

"I have never seen a hollow behave in such a manner before," Ulquiorra stated.

"Yeah? So?"

"It reacted that way because of your presence. Such a strange human you are."

"Yeah well, I'm rather infamous when it comes to the strange and unusual."

Ulquiorra made a faint noise in the back of his throat as he observed Harry who in turn watched him curiously. He wasn't sure why the silvery light seemed to make any difference, but it was hard to not notice how handsome and otherworldly the Espada was.

Ulquiorra reminded Harry of a Greek or Roman statue with his marble white skin and his dark hair that hung around his face. The only splash of color on him was the markings running down his cheeks and his intense green eyes that just bore into you, digging into your very soul. It didn't make sense to Harry why he was suddenly noticing this or why it made his breath catch just slightly.

"I'm losing it," he thought, "There's no way that I'm even remotely attracted to him. The guy is a brick wall and has the personality to match!"

Whirling around, Harry scurried further away from Ulquiorra needing space to breathe and think for a moment. He fanned himself, his face a bit warm which meant he needed to calm down. Ulquiorra called after him, "Do not think you can run."

"I'm not running! I'm walking briskly and I'm still in your sights! Sheesh, where the hell would I run anyway you arse?!" Harry shouted back kicking some sand. Dammit, this was bad! He had been here for way too long if he was starting to find his guard attractive!

Taking a deep breath, he thought, "Alright Harry, just relax. It's no big deal, it's just the lack of decent company. You don't really find that stone statue fascinating in the least. You're fine."

"It's not wise for you to stray far."

Harry jumped whirling around, "Merlin! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Humans should be more aware of their surroundings especially in the presence of predators," Ulquiorra remarked. Harry didn't even get the chance to ask what in the world he was talking about before he felt the oppressive reitsu of another Espada suddenly upon them.

Glancing over his shoulder, Harry blinked as he watched a figure make its way toward them and this one made his skin crawl. The wizard vaguely remembered him during his first meeting with Aizen. The Quinta Espada, Nnoitora, was tall in such a ridiculous way with lanky limbs and long dark hair. He wore a patch over his left eye and his outfit was white like the rest of the residents of Las Noches, but for some reason the collar rose up and formed a giant disk. It was the oddest thing Harry had ever seen.

"Bloody hell!" Harry yelped staring up at Nnoitora, "He's a spoon; a giant walking, talking rapist spoon!"

"You should teach your pet better manners Ulquiorra," Nnoitora stated, leering at Harry who shuddered in discomfort, suddenly feeling unclean. This Arrancar set off warning bells in his head, had from the beginning.

Everything about him radiated darkness, bloodlust and mindless violence; to Harry he was like the serial killers or rapists you saw on telly all the time. Bad news! Seriously, he didn't want to be anywhere near Nnoitora so Harry felt no shame in shuffling a little closer to Ulquiorra. At least with him Harry knew where he stood and that the Quarto Espada wasn't going attempt to molest him in his sleep or something like that.

"Afraid of me little human?" Nnoitora smirked. Harry glared despite how wary he actually was of the other. He wasn't being a coward, he was just listening to his instincts by staying away like any other sane person.

Nnoitora's eye glinted darkly with amusement as he took in Ulquiorra's little pet. He certainly was interesting and powerful which was why he had been brought to Aizen in the first place. If Nnoitora could have his way, he would fight the little wizard and experience that power that dwelled inside him. But wearing those cuffs, he was weak.

"Why are you here Quinta?" Ulquiorra demanded his gaze never wavering from the lanky Espada. He could see the blood thirsty fascination in his features as he stared at Harry, like a predator scenting a meal. There was also a hint of something darker, lustful almost and Ulquiorra knew that this wasn't good. Most things that Nnoitora found interesting were soon dealt with in bloody and messy ways.

"I was taking a walk and killing a few things since it's been so boring lately. Then I sensed you and your little pet so I decided to get a closer look," Nnoitora replied glancing at Ulquiorra before focusing again on Harry, "He's rather pretty and delicate looking for a human. Innocent faces like that just beg to be marred."

Chills ran down Harry's spine at the other Espada's comment, the red flags going off like crazy in his head. It was apparent to him that Nnoitora's thoughts were less than pure and it churned Harry's stomach something fierce. Everything in him was begging to leave as fast as he could, to flee from the threatening presence. Without thought, Harry reached out to grip Ulquiorra's sleeve.

Giving it a single tug, he questioned in a nearly desperate voice, "Can we go back inside? I'm tired."

Focusing on the boy, Ulquiorra noted his distress and slight fear at Nnoitora's overwhelming presence. Perhaps the human wasn't as foolish as he believed if he could sense the Quinta Espada's sinister intentions toward him. Without another word, Ulquiorra ushered Harry in front of him keeping his senses trained on Nnoitora as he guided the wizard to the closest entrance.

Harry remained quiet, refusing to make a sound as they trekked inside and along the various corridors, although the tense muscles in his back began to loosen the more distance they put between them and Nnoitora. By the time they arrived back to Harry's room, the wizard seemed almost back to normal as he stepped into the large space and sighed in relief. Ulquiorra observed him, intrigued by the change.

"Well, I honestly didn't expect to find a desert lying beyond my little window but after spending all this time in the same room, it was a refreshing change of pace," Harry mused feeling a bit more content now that he had been able to stretch his legs a bit. He was even smiling a little, he just felt that good despite the moment not minutes before.

"You are a strange human to find entertainment in a land of death and silence," Ulquiorra commented, hands tucked in his pockets as he observed his charge.

"Well it's like I said, after staring at the walls for weeks the desert is certainly more interesting," Harry said, walking over and sitting on the couch.

"Why would you stare at a wall?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Because I have nothing better to do. It's not like you give me anything to entertain myself with. I have literally have nothing else to distract myself and pass the time besides my own imagination."

Ulquiorra made a thoughtful noise but didn't comment. Perhaps it would be best if he provided Harry with something stimulating if only to placate him and perhaps make him more agreeable to work with. He would have to look into the matter.

"You seem like you're thinking pretty hard on something," the teen wizard observed, faintly curious as to what was going through the other's mind.

"Calculating," Ulquiorra replied before he turned away, "I will return in an hour with your meal. You should rest until then."

Sighing as Ulquiorra left the room, Harry flopped onto his side and grumbled about boredom. Rubbing his eyes, he muttered, "Almost makes me wish I was back at Hogwarts. I would take studying with Hermione over this."

Pausing, Harry blinked as a realization hit him, "…Wow, I really am desperate."

Oh if only Ron could see him now. He probably would faint or die of shock. Frowning at the thought of his friends, Harry rolled onto his back and focused on the ceiling attempting to ignore the pain in his heart. But there was little he could do to distract himself or quell the sensation. Clenching his eyes shut and squeezing a hand over his chest, he spoke delicately, "I miss you guys… I'm so sorry."

x-x-x-x-x

"I have to do this," she whispered.

Time was of the essence, a decision had to be made. Perhaps it was a bit reckless what she was considering, but Hermione wasn't going to let that stop her; especially not when it concerned one of her closest friends. She didn't have many other choices, not if she wanted to save Harry as soon as she could. She had thought of getting a hold of Ron and telling him what was going on, but held back.

He had already worked himself sick helping with the search for Harry when he was finally allowed to, not to mention that there was still much rebuilding to do. Knowing Ron, if he was told of the situation he would begin to rally as many fighters as he could to help. The last thing Britain could do was spare more wizards to travel half way across the world to confront the Shinigami.

Not to mention the Weasley family itself was barely holding together. Harry's disappearance was a major blow for everyone close to him. Ron needed to stay behind, be the connection back home in case Hermione needed anything. She would still need to make some sort of excuse to explain her absence for a while, but she would think of that later.

Feeling resolve build in her, Hermione's eyes lit with fiery determination. She was going to do it, she was going to fly to Japan and she was going to help Harry, Shinigami be damned! This was her best friend, her brother in all but blood and it was time that someone took care of him! Hermione would be fine on her own, she could do this.

The witch nearly jumped when her phone rang. Rushing over, she picked it up and answered, "Yes?"

"I'm going with you," Luna's voice stated from the other side, "The others are needed here, but you need someone with you just in case. So I'm going with you and you can't stop me."

This was the first time that Hermione had ever heard the seer so serious and so she couldn't find the will to say no. Usually she would have protested and told Luna to remain behind especially since she was just released from the hospital not long ago. But it was her grave tone that held Hermione back and allowed her to think it over.

So instead she just agreed and promised that she would book tickets for the next flight to America. Normally Hermione would think to use an international portkey but it was a Ministry issued item and the last thing she wanted was for someone to realize what she was doing.

She frowned, "Pack only what you need, we have to get there as soon as possible."

"Alright, call me soon."

"I will," Hermione promised and hung up. Still running on her resolve and adrenaline, she immediately rushed over to her desk and opened her laptop, navigating her way through the internet as she booked her tickets. They were expensive considering it was such short notice, but Hermione didn't care. Harry's life was at stake and she didn't have time worrying over cost or other trivial facts. There was too much to do and too little time.

"Hang in there Harry, help's coming."

* * *

><p>Date late updating, so sorry. I actually completely forgot. Things have been hectic and busy for me lately so I'm not keeping track of time as well as I normally do. So again sorry about that. And I'd also like to apologize if Harry's emotions seem all over the place. In my mind, his current situation and isolation is doing nothing to help his mentality. So he's going to be a little off. But besides that, I'm pleased with this chapter. More development, tiny revelations and some general chaos. Harry really gets no breaks poor thing. But it's fun to torture him a bit.<p>

Oh and there's one more thing! Sometimes I don't make certain things clear for you guys and just assume that you know because I know. Which just tends to confuse everyone and leads to various questions. So I just want to clear something up. This is **major AU** for Bleach. I say major because Orihime doesn't exist, she wasn't born, no one will know who she is. She doesn't exist in any shape or form. Harry has replaced her in my story hence why he has her powers. I wrote it this way because I felt it would just be easier for me and it would make more sense in the end. So for those of you who have been asking I apologize for now clarifying, I can be a little flaky sometimes.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And I want to thank you, as always, for the support you've shown me. It makes me very happy to have all of you giving me encouragement and ideas. I greatly appreciate it! And of course remember to review!

**~Seth**


	10. Field of Innocence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Tite Kubo and J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for my amusement! I also don't own any of the song lyrics that are used, they belong to their respective owners!

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), post DH (no epilogue), MAJOR AU, violence, language, dark themes, Stockholm Syndrome, mental/emotional manipulation, attempted rape, sexual situations, some OOC and other things that I'll list later.

**Pairings:** _Ulquiorra/Harry, one-sided Nnoitora/Harry, might be more later_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X<strong>

**Field of Innocence**

* * *

><p><em>I still remember the world<em>  
><em>From the eyes of a child<em>  
><em>Slowly those feelings were clouded,<em>  
><em>by what I know now<em>  
><em>Where has my heart gone?<em>  
><em>An uneven trade for the real world<em>  
><em>Oh I… I want to go back to<em>  
><em>Believing in everything<em>  
><em>And knowing nothing at all<em>

Harry had wondered many times before if perhaps it was strange that he found water soothing after experiencing the second task during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Sure, he had nearly been drowned but it was in the moment before the chaos when he had first jumped into the water and began swimming that he discovered how calm and relaxing it could be.

Either way, since that moment Harry would sometimes take comfort in soaking himself in water whether it was in the lake at school or even just a bath tub. It was the reason he was laying under water at the moment, just staring up at the white ceiling of his bathroom. Once he took a deep breath and settled himself on the bottom of the tub, his limbs would unwind and everything would melt away leaving him with just his thoughts.

For Harry, this was normally a good way for him to sort through any problems he had whether they were big or small. It seemed like a strange meditation almost. But since his confinement, being left alone with his thoughts was the opposite of what the wizard wanted. Yet he couldn't deny the longing he felt to be able to relax even briefly, therefore he gave in to soaking in the tub.

Of course despite the soothing effects of being submerged his mind unwillingly retraced its steps to the recesses of his subconscious; the area where all the memories he'd rather forget lingered. Logically Harry knew it wasn't good for him to suppress the memories despite how scarring they were. He couldn't help it though, he just wasn't strong enough to deal with them at the moment.

Since the end of the war Hermione had constantly bugged him to open up and talk to her. It was her personality, she felt like she had to play therapist and fix her friends. The sentiment was sweet but annoying at the same time because she would refuse to give him his space when he declined her. Not to mention it was difficult to open that much of himself up to another person even after all these years. Remnants of the wonderful conditioning of his pathetic youth when he had still lived in the cupboard and questioned why his family didn't love him.

If he were honest with himself, the only people Harry felt he could freely talk with and not be scrutinized were Neville and Luna. The reason being is that they shared an understanding with Harry that Hermione and Ron never could. Those two would always be his best friends, but Luna and Neville were his confidants and they kept his secrets.

"Always feels like I take one step forward then two steps back," he thought bitterly as the water rippled above him.

Story of his life though, Harry had learned to get used to it even if he didn't enjoy it. Sometimes he liked to wonder what his life would have been like if Voldemort hadn't decided to be a delusional dimwit. How different would he have been had his parents raised him? Would Hogwarts and magic have been a much more pleasurable experience? Would he have actually been a normal, well rounded child who was still innocent and ignorant of the darkness that lingered in the corners of reality?

"Why do I bother fretting over a life I can never have? I can't change it and it just hurts when I think over it."

Memories flickered through his mind in a flurry of sounds, smells and colors. He closed his eyes but the images refused to leave him. All he could envision was the pain, the lost lives, the smell of burning flesh and copper thick on his tongue. It was a heavy burden to carry the remnants of the dead, to recall the images so fresh and clear. Resentment churned his stomach, sour and pungent. There was no more innocence, it had been stolen from him far too early and left him hollow; like a gutted out pumpkin. And he hated it, it made him feel pathetic.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't recognize myself in the mirror anymore," he thought, "It's like looking at a stranger in my skin. And then I have to deal with these nightmares."

And it really was just another can of worms he wasn't sure how to rid himself of. Between the stress of his situation and the constant isolation, it wasn't surprising that Harry's nightmares were more frequent. They had been bad before, but it was worse now. For what felt like the hundredth time in hours, Harry wished he had Luna around to talk to. Bombarded by grizzly memories during the day and twisted terrors at night was battering his already fragile psyche and it was taking its toll.

Unlike Hermione who had a tendency of letting her opinions get the best of her, Luna had always just sat and listened to Harry. She never told him what he should or shouldn't do, never told him how he should dictate his actions or life. They would just sit quietly, sometimes holding him as he spilled forth his pain and cried for his destroyed innocence and the lives he couldn't save. And right now, he desperately wanted that silent strength and reassuring presence that was his seer friend.

Feeling his lungs beginning to burn for oxygen, Harry sat up sound rushing back to him as he gulped down air, panting a bit. Opening his eyes and blinking water out of them, he stilled when he spotted the blurry figure of Ulquiorra standing over him. How long had he been standing there? And hadn't he ever heard of privacy, he was in the bath for Merlin's sake!

"Didn't take you for a pervert," Harry growled in annoyance even as his cheeks warmed. Normally he wouldn't be embarrassed by his nudity; after all he had grown up in a dorm full of boys and shared a shower with them for seven years. But Ulquiorra was a stranger and it just felt odd.

"I arrived and found your room empty so I came to investigate the state of your health. Were you attempting to drown yourself?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, "I just like water. Sometimes I lay under water and it helps me relax, lets me sort out my thoughts."

Ulquiorra tilted his head slightly before he spoke, "I have brought your meal. You have ten minutes to dry off and dress yourself so that you may eat."

Harry huffed in annoyance as Ulquiorra walked out of the bathroom as silently as he came, leaving the wizard to get ready. Grumbling and cursing under his breath, he unplugged the drain and climbed out of the tub, fetching a towel. His dark and mournful ponderings were sealed away once more.

Swiftly he dried himself taking the most time on his hair. Along with being an unruly mane most of the time, it tended to retain enough water to fill several glasses. So Harry always made sure that it was almost completely dry.

Once he was satisfied he wasn't going to soak his clothes, Harry changed frowning in annoyance at the cuffs as he slipped on his gloves under them. He wasn't sure how although he suspected magic, but the cuffs always had just enough room to allow him to take off or put on his gloves, but never enough for Harry to attempt to slip them off. The trick did nothing more than anger Harry since it felt like he was being mocked somehow.

Looking away from the bane of his existence, he grabbed a brush and combed his hair just to remove any knots that might have formed. Harry had given up early in life when it came to styling his hair, it just wasn't going to happen no matter how hard he tried. But he would take a few moments to at least make sure it didn't look like a rat's nest. He wasn't a hobo after all, he just had messy hair.

Sighing, Harry looked himself over once more before stepping out of the bathroom moving into his living space. As always Ulquiorra stood near the table, the tray of food already set up and waiting. Most of the time Ulquiorra never stayed when Harry ate, he would just bring the food and then leave after ordering him to eat it.

But lately he had begun to linger and observe the wizard which was less than pleasant for Harry at first. He always felt like some sort of specimen that Ulquiorra couldn't comprehend and was trying to pick at in order to gain a better understanding. Yet he had quickly learned to ignore his captor's odd behavior and go about his business as normally as he could.

And this time wasn't any different as Harry took a seat, disregarding that observant gaze in favor of indulging in his meal. Ulquiorra remained silent as usual, rarely in the mood for witty banter when he was like this. And while that generally would have been fine with Harry, he noticed that he was beginning to develop a slight phobia of silence since he was brought to Las Noches.

Which meant it was becoming harder to remain quiet and Harry felt the compulsion to talk to Ulquiorra if only to have some sort of sound; he didn't care what he said or if the Arrancar even answered as long as it wasn't total silence. Lifting the cover revealed a delicious looking filet in a sauce along with sautéed vegetables and roasted potatoes. Yet another thing he had become used to during his stay.

When he had first began receiving his meals, Harry had been quite surprised by the presentation and tastes. He hadn't thought that there was a single soul in Las Noches that could cook, but apparently Aizen must have hidden his kitchens and personal army of chefs somewhere if they were able to eat such delectable meals.

"Am I going to forever be wondering who exactly cooks these five star meals?" he asked as he picked up his utensils, glancing at his silent companion. Ulquiorra spoke not a word which prompted Harry to sigh in vexation, neatly cutting into his filet.

"Sometimes I wonder if I would have more riveting conversations with a rock," the teen grumbled, taking a bite of his meal and chewing.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow only slightly, "I see no reason to talk over such trivial matters."

"Well it's too damn quiet and it's going to drive me bloody mad," Harry frowned, pausing to sip the water that was brought with his meal, "I mean honestly, don't you do anything else besides stand in the corner like a statue?"

"Unlike you I have little desire to indulge in meaningless activities that do not benefit my strength or Aizen-sama's cause."

"So basically you sit and stare at the wall or train."

"I train or I research," was the reply.

Harry glanced at him, "Research? As in reading?"

"Yes."

"You actually have a library here?"

"Aizen-sama passes his time reading, therefore he had a library built within the walls of Las Noches. I came across it when I was first recruited to his cause and found it to be a well of useful information."

"Huh," Harry said, "And what do you read about?"

"A variety of subjects, but lately I have been studying humans and their habits."

"So the better to take care of me?" Harry smiled, his tone snarky.

"Indeed and I will state that the more I read about you humans, the less I understand you. Although I still find your race to be worthless trash, I suppose there is some interest on my part."

Harry frowned at the comment about humans being trash, but he was curious about Ulquiorra's interest. He questioned, "And what's interesting about us?"

"I've learned that humans are hypocritical and lead unnecessarily complicated lives," Ulquiorra explained.

"Hmm, well I can't refute you there," Harry remarked, "Because it's rather true. Even I can see that."

"It's rather foolish. You long for meaningless things such as love and friendship, yet would destroy it all for power and greed. Such human sentiments are frail and weak, they have little value in the face of your darker nature."

"Well I wouldn't say that," Harry snorted, "I mean yeah some people out there are bloody mental and they do horrible things for power and greed. Voldemort certainly was one of them and there are plenty of others. But there are good, honest people out there who appreciate these "human sentiments" as you like to call them."

"You speak of the mother you met on your last day," Ulquiorra commented.

Harry tensed, "How did you… wait never mind. You were watching me weren't you?"

"Yes, I had been ordered by Aizen-sama to remain in the human world until you made your decision."

Harry sneered muttering, "Fucking stalkers."

"Or perhaps you speak more of yourself."

The wizard frowned and snorted, "I was thinking more of people I knew. People who died in the war… people like Remus and Tonks who died so that their son could gain a better future. I'm thinking of Fred who died in battle fighting for his family and the freedom he believed in. People can be capable of the vilest things known to man but they're also capable of the most kind and selfless acts."

"Yet these people died, threw their lives away for nothing. Now they are no more, none will remember them in a hundred years. They are but dust and memory, a waste of a life," Ulquiorra stated.

"So what? Who cares if they're not remembered by strangers in a hundred years. The people that loved them remember and will continue to remember. And it wasn't for nothing either, it wasn't a waste. Because of Remus and Tonks, Teddy was given a chance for a better life... because my parents died defending me, I was able to live. It's because people are capable of love and friendship and bonds that they're able to persevere in the face of utter hopelessness."

"Love… an emotion of the heart," Ulquiorra said, "A vague sensation that has no real value or proof of existence."

Harry glared, "What did you say?"

"Love has no substance, no value. It cannot be seen or touched nor affect our physical reality, therefore it does not exist. It is merely a preconceived notion that is planted into the mind of humans by the hand of their predecessors. It other words, it is merely an artificial principle. It is a word carelessly tossed around by you humans who do not realize the full weight and meaning of it."

"That's not true," Harry protested defensively.

"Oh?" Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, "I will tell you something then. My eyes can see everything. Nothing exists that I can't see, therefore if I can't see it then it's not real. That is how I've always fought, how I've always lived."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"But I do. You humans speak of emotions and the heart as if they're solid in your hands. But it's not there. Although I suppose one could wonder if perhaps it's hidden. If I crack open your skull or rip out your chest, will my eyes see what you claim to be real?"

"Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it doesn't exist," Harry remarked, "Take our powers for instance. My magic and your reitsu circulate through our bodies like blood. We can't necessarily see it, but we can sense it's presence within us therefore it exists. We've seen what its capable of. It takes more than just seeing with your eyes to observe the world."

Ulquiorra remained quiet, observing his charge intently. After a pause of silence, he stated carefully, "You humans… make no logical sense."

Harry snorted, finding himself smirking faintly in amusement, "I never said we did. But it's what makes humans interesting and unpredictable."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"I guess it is," Harry agreed shrugging.

It was strange talking with Ulquiorra like this. Not moments ago he had been angry at the pale Arrancar's words, acting as if he knew what it truly meant to have emotions and a heart. Now they were having a somewhat civil debate without the need to kill each other. Although perhaps the only reason Harry had calmed was because he had rebutted Ulquiorra's statements with his own logic.

And Harry stood firmly by his conviction, just because you couldn't see something didn't mean it didn't exist. After all, up until eight years ago he wouldn't have imagined that wizards and magical creatures had existed let alone that he was one of them. There was no point in ruling out something even if it seemed improbable.

"Ah, I just realized," he suddenly thought focusing his attention back on his meal, "I haven't finished my food and now it's cold."

Sighing, he began to eat once more. It wasn't a big deal really, the food was still eatable. It was better than going hungry or wasting it. Another lesson he had learned young, food was valuable and should not be squandered because you never knew when you'd get your next meal. Just thinking back on those endless days of being locked away in the cupboard, his belly empty and cramping, made Harry cringe.

"Ugh, I don't need to think about that," he quietly griped to himself.

"What are you muttering to yourself boy?" Ulquiorra questioned suspiciously.

"Absolutely nothing," was the reply as Harry continued on with his meal.

The Cuarto Espada keenly observed the wizard under his care as he ate, silence settling between them once more. Such a curious and defiant human this one was, he had to admit. It seemed even in the face of death, he would stand firm and tall. Such follies were worthless when it came to such trash, yet Ulquiorra felt strangely compelled by Harry's bold nature.

It wasn't petty pride or ego that fueled his strength, but something much greater. The pale Arrancar wasn't sure what it was yet, but perhaps if he continued to observe the boy he would figure it out. It would merely take time and as it stood now, they had all the time in the world.

"Show me then," Ulquiorra thought gazing at Harry, "Show me what this strength means, what is the truth behind humans and the heart that which you covet?"

x-x-x-x-x

Hermione sighed as she sat on a bench next to Luna, staring at the soft blue sky overhead. They had decided to take a break and eat before continuing their search. It had been three days since they arrived in Karakura and they had barely made any progress. Luna was focused hoping perhaps that more visions would appear to guide them, but Hermione wasn't so sure. She was beginning to lose faith and it scared her. She couldn't just give up and leave Harry to his fate, whatever it may be.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Luna apologized, "I wish I could be more help."

"It's not your fault Luna," Hermione assured. Being a seer, she couldn't conjure visions. They came to her on their own, it wasn't a gift she had control over. But bless the odd Ravenclaw for trying, she was certainly a big help and steady support for Hermione.

"I wonder if we should have brought Neville and the others with us," Luna pondered aloud. Hermione had to agree with her. Perhaps it would have been the smarter decision to inform the others what was going on. But things were dangerous right now and they barely had any information to begin with. Not to mention they still needed to locate a Shinigami that would be willing to speak with them and exchange information.

The reason they had picked Karakura to begin with was because it was a well known hot spot for Shinigami and hollow activity, at least according to the legend books Hermione was able to find. So it had been their first destination, increasing the odds of finding what they needed to discover. It would take a while, the pair knew this but it was their best option.

Unfortunately, Hermione couldn't find any sort of spells or rituals to summon the servants of the dead. Very few wizards had been keen on trying therefore it was rarely practiced or even spoken of. Not that Hermione thought that humans had the right to have death at their beck and call, it was one of the few powers that none should fool with.

Although she had to wonder what it was about wizards and their fear of death, but those were ponderings for another time when she wasn't desperately looking for a friend. In the end, they resorted to old fashion hunting, inspecting the area closely for any sign of activity. So far they were having little luck and it certainly wasn't helping to keep their spirits up.

"We have to find him," Hermione murmured.

Luna glanced at her friend and patted her arm, "We will, we just have to keep looking."

"But for how long?" the older witch sighed, frustration edging her tone.

"For as long as we need to."

* * *

><p>Update! Yay! Be happy my wonderful readers because I was actually worried I wouldn't be able to update. Hurricane Sandy was a foreboding opponent, but luckily I came out on top and didn't lose my power. Score one for me. And as you can see, more mental trauma for Harry, snarky conversations between our favorite pair and our heroines have finally made it to Japan. So things are moving along smoothly for now.<p>

And I really hope that Harry's attraction isn't coming off as too sudden. I don't think it is personally but some people seem to think differently. Which is okay I suppose, but I think it's possible for a person to be attracted physically to a person but hate their personality or traits. As of now, Harry's just starting to notice how hot Ulquiorra is, but they're not going to be confessing their love or jumping into bed any time soon. Their pride won't let it happen yet XD

But thank you my lovely readers for all your support. I just want you to know how much I appreciate it. And of course I love your feedback. So remember to review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	11. Slept So Long

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Tite Kubo and J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for my amusement! I also don't own any of the song lyrics that are used, they belong to their respective owners!

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), post DH (no epilogue), MAJOR AU, violence, language, dark themes, Stockholm Syndrome, mental/emotional manipulation, attempted rape, sexual situations, some OOC and other things that I'll list later.

**Pairings:** _Ulquiorra/Harry, one-sided Nnoitora/Harry, might be more later_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XI<strong>_

_**Slept So Long**_

* * *

><p><em>Walking, waiting<em>  
><em>Alone without a care<em>  
><em>Hoping and hating<em>  
><em>Things that I can't bear<em>  
><em>Did you think it's cool to walk right up,<em>  
><em>To take my life and fuck it up?<em>  
><em>Well did you, well did you?<em>  
><em>I see hell in your eyes<em>  
><em>Taken in by surprise<em>  
><em>Touching you makes me feel alive<em>  
><em>Touching you makes me die inside<em>

"_Please, not Harry! Anything but Harry!" _

"_Mum?" Harry frowned as he stood in the corner of a vaguely familiar nursery. It took him a moment to realize where he was as he watched his mother standing protectively in front of a crib, her green eyes glowing with a mixture of fear and strength. The cloaked figure of Voldemort lingered at the entrance way, his wand loosely gripped in his hand._

"_Step aside girl. It is the boy I want," Voldemort ordered._

"_No, I'll never let you take my son!" Lily exclaimed._

"_Very well, have it your way. Avada Kedavra!"_

"_NO!" Harry shouted but his voice was drowned out by his mother's scream as she fell to the floor, her brilliant red hair fluttering around her in a radiant halo of fire. Her eyes, so much like Harry's, stared blankly at him as a single tear rolled down her cheek. _

_Harry stood frozen in disbelief, his hands shaking as he held the dead gaze of the woman who had given everything for him. He couldn't move, couldn't even breath. All he could do was stare at the stolen life before him and wonder why it had to be this way. _

"_So you're the one who shall bring my downfall," Voldemort hissed in contempt forcing Harry to turn his attention to his adversary. What surprised him was that the dark wizard wasn't focused on the crib that held an innocent baby, but rather he was gazing at him with those dark, chilling eyes. Harry swallowed his body tensing as his magic simmered under his skin, sensing that danger was near._

_Raising his wand, Voldemort chuckled, "I think not."_

_Instead of the green spell he was expecting, Harry blinked as flames shot out from the wand and eagerly spread to their surroundings, consuming everything in sight. Toys, furniture, the walls themselves weren't safe. Harry heard the frightened wailing of a baby, its cries soon joined by other voices of the dead as the fire crawled to the ceiling. _

_Within the fire, the faces of those he had failed stared back at him, their eyes full of accusations even as they begged and pleaded for salvation; they chanted his name as arms reached for him, their screaming turning into a nearly deafening roar. _

_Harry batted away the flames as he tried to move to his mother's body, he had to at least save her from burning. He couldn't save those he had failed, but he could at save his mother. Dodging the fire that seared and licked at his clothes and flesh, he cried, "Mum!"_

_It wasn't enough, in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't enough. The heat was intense and despite his best efforts to fight, the distance between them never lessened. Harry felt his jacket catch on fire and he stalled only briefly to discard it before he moved again. _

_He tasted salt on his lips and he felt the sting of the blaze as he crept closer toward his mother. Lily remained motionless, her eyes still boring into her son, begging for him to save her. But it wasn't enough, it never would be. He couldn't change his past and undo the damage that had been done. In a brief moment he realized he was a fool to try._

_Lily Potter disappeared from his sight as the flames devoured her body and Harry stopped, observing with a mix of sadness and acceptance. Tears filled his eyes burning worse than the smoke of the fire. In the background the cries of the dead mixed with the gleeful cackles of Voldemort who remained untouched as his black cloak billowed around him. _

_He sneered vindictively, "No matter how hard you struggle little Potter, you're always one step behind. I may be gone, but the darkness you fight still remains and this time there will be no happy ending for you. You will fail Harry Potter and everyone you love with die!"_

_The inferno grew intense as the fire gathered together, encasing Voldemort in a whirlwind blaze that smashed through what was left of the roof and rose like a tower. It remained steady as it stood. Harry was unable to turn his gaze away, the flames almost soothing and playful in quality. He felt like a moth drawn to the light and warmth that promised him peace and salvation. _

_Harry hadn't even realized his slow, timid steps or the hands of fire that were fervently reaching out for him, coaxing him into their burning embrace. The voices of the dead whispered to him from the inferno, a dull steady hum of enchanted music that ensnared him, blinding Harry to the danger behind their sweet promises._

"_You cannot have him."_

_The voices stopped and Harry blinked. He knew that voice. His thoughts were cut short as a green light of energy, more deadly than the Killing Curse, shot past Harry and into the heart of the fire. The dead wailed and screamed as they were burned away by this dark power that could level mountains and part seas. Harry swallowed thickly as he saw the outlines of those he had failed to save, saw them writher in agony as they screamed for deliverance. _

"_Do not look," the deep voice whispered and black, furred hands with long fingers covered his eyes, "They are not the people you once knew."_

_Harry should have struggled, should have broken free and tried to help those unfortunate souls, but he couldn't find the will to leave. All he could do was listen as their wailing died slowly finding comfort in the strange creature that was pressed behind him, its tail curling around his waist possessively. _

_Thick tears rolled down his cheeks wetting the soft, dark fur as they dripped off his chin. He swallowed again, choking on the emotions and cries that wanted to escape him. He felt so out of order, a jumbled mess of feelings and contradictions. _

"_You are safe," the voice rumbled, nearly purring in its chest, "I will protect you."_

"_Why?" he croaked._

_Strange hands retreated as Harry was lifted from the ground, cradled like a delicate treasure. Watery green eyes gazed up at the creature that had been haunting his dreams. Its face leaned close causing Harry to flinch, but he stilled when a tongue licked away his tears. His face warmed as this gesture continued before lips brushed against his and hovered, whispering, "You are mine."_

Harry shivered and jolted awake, blinking as he stared at the fuzzy image of a white ceiling overhead. A cold chill glided over his spine and seeped into his bones as he tried to recall his dream. But even as he attempted to grasp at the images, they were fleeting like smoke or mist between his fingers although he retained a few images; a burning nursery, his mother dying, Voldemort and the winged creature. Harry shivered again as he carefully sat up, feeling exhausted rather than refreshed from his sleep. He hunched over slightly nearly tucking his head between his legs as he breathed, trying to sort himself.

"Mum," he whispered her dead eyes flashing through his head. He felt the telltale burning of tears but Harry couldn't find it in himself to care. This place was killing him, slowly but surely this room and these walls were driving him insane. At the edges of his mind he could feel the cracks growing and deepening, his sanity was beginning to crumble and the darkness he kept locked away was seeping through.

"Why is this happening?" Harry thought shifting as he hugged his legs to his chest, "Why are they doing this to me?"

No answers were given but the sound of the door opening greeted his ears. Was it really time for Ulquiorra's visit already? Harry really need a clock, he was growing fed up with guessing the time. Uncurling himself, he glanced at his captor as his persona of strength and unwavering determination slid into place. An early lesson he learned in life was this, never allow your tormenters to see you vulnerable. Propping himself back on his hands as his body took on a relaxed posture, Harry observed as Ulquiorra walked toward him. It took great will power to not fidget under those intense dark eyes as they studied him carefully, as if sensing things weren't as they appeared.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, sparks of heat decorating his tone.

"It's time for your training," Ulquiorra replied gazing upon the wizard as if he should have known this. And he probably should have, but Harry couldn't care less. Shrugging lazily, he stood smoothing out his clothes which had been rumpled from his sleep. Silence was exchanged between them as they departed, making their way to their commandeered workout room.

Training was becoming a standard part of his schedule and while he didn't favor the reasoning behind it, ultimately it gave Harry something to do and allowed him to improve in a variety of ways. Therefore he never voiced any complaints toward his daily exercise although occasionally he would glare at Ulquiorra when he would unexpectedly raise the stakes. If it wasn't for his stoic expression, Harry would think that the pale Arrancar had a sadistic streak.

Routine began normally with Harry performing various stretches to relax his muscles then proceeding to run laps around the arena for a certain length of time. It helped build his stamina and allowed him to warm up. It was difficult at first but after the first week the teen wizard had begun to notice that his body was adjusting and gaining strength.

At this point, he could jog at a relatively brisk and steady pace for fifteen minutes. But of course Ulquiorra always made sure to keep Harry on his toes. If he ever showed any signs of slowing his speed, a cero would be shot at him and it served its purpose of motivating him. Thankfully the occurrence was becoming less and less.

Once running was done, Ulquiorra would allow him a five minute break to cool down. When time was up, they'd move onto an array of drills. From jumping to tumbles, it differed each day but usually in a set cycle. There was even an obstacle course set up toward the end of the week that mashed together everything Harry had practiced the days before and honed those skills. It also allowed Ulquiorra to observe where he needed improvement.

Of course it wasn't only physical training that the wizard endured. Ulquiorra and Harry would duel with use of their powers only; it was the exercise he looked forward to most. Not only was he able to use his rejection powers, but his magic as well. For a length of time, Harry could forget the reason why they were fighting and enjoy the moment. It was a nostalgic feeling, like he was back in fifth year teaching his peers how to protect themselves. Their spars weren't a matter of life or death.

But today Harry wasn't in the mood for games. If he had his way, he would have just stayed in his room and pretended that the world didn't exist. He didn't want to fight or train or spar, he just wanted to sleep and pray he didn't dream. But unfortunately nothing usually went his way. Rolling his shoulders, Harry listened with half an ear as Ulquiorra instructed him to cross to the other side of the arena. They were going to exchange blows with magic and reitsu.

Keeping a tight lid on the darker emotions his dream dredged up, Harry took stance and began to fire off spells. Ulquiorra either dodged or deflected them with small ceros. He never did much else, not even draw his sword. Whether it was because he felt it was against the rules they established or because it was unnecessary, Harry didn't know. But unlike most days, it pissed him off for some reason.

"Thinks he's so great huh?" he thought frowning, "Doesn't think I'm much of a threat. Bloody annoying git!"

He spells began to fly faster, the colorful bursts of power whizzing through the air toward their target. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed slightly, his speed raising a hint. As a warrior, Ulquiorra was an expert when it came to reading people in battle. It served as an advantage to counteract an opponent. So it didn't slip his notice that something seemed off about his charge.

Normally Harry remained steady and level headed when it came to their matches, but there was something sloppy and unstable about his movements. It was apparent that he was firing whatever came to mind, rather than his usual calculating attacks. This could only mean his focus was compromised and had this been a real fight, he would be dead.

Deciding to regain his student's attention, Ulquiorra disappeared without a sound. Vibrant green eyes widened before Harry felt a leg make contact with his back. Keeping a firm grip on his wand, his body sailed through the air and impacted into the floor with a sickening crack. Pain raced like fire, sparking along his chest and left arm as heat rose steadily. Dislocated shoulder and cracked ribs were his diagnosis although he could only guess at this point. But considering how much Ulquiorra was still holding back, it was a miracle he wasn't dead.

Although perhaps his most fortunate trait was the enhanced senses he had begun to develop. Five seconds was the time it took for Harry to roll away from another assault and summon his shield to deflect the third attack. Panting, he gazed up from his crouched position observing as Ulquiorra stepped back hands still in his pockets. He studied Harry intently, picking away at him with his eyes and it made the wizard shift in discomfort.

Which turned out to be a bad idea as the previously forgotten pain made itself known in that moment. Hissing, he glanced at his useless left arm which hung limply at his side. Unless he popped the joint back into place, there wasn't much he could do for it and since he didn't know the proper way to relocate a shoulder, he wasn't willing to take the risk. But it just left him with a disadvantage that he'd rather not have.

Green and black light drew his attention away from his injuries. Looking up, Harry grunted as a large cero made contact with his shield, the force straining on the glowing white dome. Yet thankfully it held, a testament to Harry's growing power. Unfortunately the teen wizard couldn't breathe a sigh of relief for another cero replaced the first when it dissipated. Harry strained to hold steady, his festering anger spiking.

"I'm tired of this, all this crap. I know I came here to protect my friends and I don't regret it but bloody hell I'm tired of this!" he thought, bracing against another assault, "Who do these pricks think they are? It's bad enough when Voldemort was around, but now I have these wankers coming into my life and threatening my friends thinking they can get whatever they want?!"

Feeling the cero strain against his shield, he pressed back gritting his teeth, "And now I have to play the part of a fucking pet! Let them feed me, train me, brand me! Lock me in a cage until I go bloody mad! It's because of them that I keep having these nightmares, it's because of those damn walls and the damn silence and that damn smug grin on Aizen's stupid face that reminds me too much of Voldemort!"

His anger rose but his attention was divided. His concentration wavered and his shield began to crack. Ulquiorra noticed this with keen eyes and like a viper, lashed out at his weak prey. Firing off his last cero, he watched as it struck the barrier shattering it with little effort and crashed into Harry. Said teen grunted as his body was sent flying once more, his legs tumbling over head as he rolled across the floor like a rag doll.

Biting his lip, Harry tasted blood but ignored it in favor of silencing his screams. The pain had intensified, not an entirely surprising result considering how much battering his body was going through.

"Your performance was sloppy despite your improvement over the course of our sessions. Why?"

Harry snorted crossing his arms and glancing away, "Dunno what you're talking about mate."

"Don't think that you can take me for a fool," Ulquiorra warned, "I've studied your habits well enough to know when you are disturbed or troubled."

"Good for you, want a pat on the head?"

Reaching out, he grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and yanked him close. Staring down at him, he warned, "Enough of your sass. Should you refuse to disclose what is distracting you from your duties, I will be forced to inform Aizen-sama and he will handle the matter."

Harry sneered, "Like he scares me. There's nothing he can do to me that would be any worse than Voldemort."

Ulquiorra sighed in annoyance, "So foolishly stubborn. We are quite aware of the fact that you're willing to endure any sort of pain to protect your secrets. But I wonder if the same could be said for your friends."

Bottle green eyes narrowed into slits, "Don't you dare bring them into this. If any of you touch them, I will make you pay!"

"There is little you can do," Ulquiorra said, "You are helpless unless we allow you power. Should Aizen-sama decide to slaughter your friends now, you would be unable to assist them. You are a weapon, a tool and cannot be used unless your master bids it."

"You bastards think you're so bloody amazing don't you? That you're so powerful that you can do whatever you want, yet you're nothing but cowards and bullies! You take advantage of those weaker than you, those who can't defend themselves and you exploit them! Then once they're outlived their use, you kill them without mercy! You have no compassion or respect for life!"

Ulquiorra huffed quietly, as if amused by his words, "I do not waste my time with those lower than me. Why should I feel anything for weak trash who cannot stand on their own feet?"

"Because they're alive, because they're human! Because they have hopes and dreams, families and friends, people who loved them and they loved in return! Just because they're weaker than you doesn't mean that their lives are meaningless!" Harry shouted, his throat tightening a bit while his eyes burned faintly.

"You've never had to watch the life fade from someone's eyes! You've never had to wonder if, because you weren't strong enough, you could have saved them! You've never had to endure the pain of watching people die; men, women, children! Innocent people who just wanted to live but were denied that! You're never had to live with the guilt of knowing that you couldn't spare them from that horrible end!"

Ulquiorra gazed steadily at Harry, the pieces falling into place in his mind. Quietly, he commented, "You had yet another nightmare."

Looking away, Harry growled, "It's none of your business."

"It is becoming a common occurrence which could be a cause for concern considering it is beginning to interfere with your obligations. Perhaps I should have Grantz examine you."

"The last person I'm going to talk to about my sleeping habits is that git," Harry snorted.

"You're being illogically stubborn."

"I don't care. Like I said, what I dream of is none of your business and I don't need you poking around in things you couldn't possibly understand anyway."

"You're right, I wouldn't understand. Unlike you, I do not allow my baser emotions to impair my ability to perform my duties efficiently. It's woefully obvious that you suffer from these night terrors due to your inane sense of guilt over the loss of lives from your war. A ridiculous notion considering you have no control over the matter to begin with. Whether you had been stronger or faster would not have made a difference, they would have likely still died."

"I still could have done something more! In the end, it was about Riddle getting to me! He wanted me dead! Those people were just cannon fodder to him and they suffered because of it, because they happened to be there!" Harry yelled his rage and anguish bursting forth. Yet he held his tears at bay, unwilling to shed them in the presence of his enemy. He was already revealing too much, giving Ulquiorra a glimpse of the wound still festering within his soul. He wouldn't give him his tears.

"It was Tom Riddle's choice to take the steps he took. You have no real influence on his actions; his own paranoia and madness held sway over him. Therefore it is absurd for you to feel responsible for the lives that have been lost," Ulquiorra explained focused intensely at the teen wizard, "You have great power Harry Potter, but even you cannot control every aspect of the world around us. You couldn't prevent their deaths any more than you can prevent your own in the future."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to comfort me," Harry muttered before speaking up, "And of course it's easy for you to say something like that. I doubt you've ever cared for another person before let alone lose them to death. It's one thing to preach about it, it's another to experience the pain and anguish."

"I have no need for such emotions nor ties to another living creature. They serve no purpose nor benefit me in my responsibilities toward Aizen-sama's cause. What you're explaining to me is just proof that such weaknesses are a burden that should be shed and disposed of."

Harry snorted glaring, "Of course you'd say that. You can't understand something that you've never had. And you won't even try to because you feel it's of no use to you. Which is why you'll always be empty, void of anything; a mindless drone that does what its suppose to and nothing more. A tool just like me and mark my words, when Aizen is done with both of us we're not going to live to see the next day."

Ulquiorra held a steady gaze with Harry for a moment before sighing, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Due to your current condition, we cannot proceed with your training. But tomorrow, we will extend your time period to make up for the loss of today. For now, you should heal yourself."

Frowning, Harry realized his injuries had been forgotten in the heat of their argument. Feeling the strain and fire come back sevenfold, he winced glancing at his left arm which still hung limply at his side. Turning to Ulquiorra, he muttered, "I dislocated my shoulder."

Understanding passed through dark green eyes. Stepping closer, the pale Arrancar firmly grasped Harry's shoulder and arm. Bracing himself, the teen wizard hissed as his shoulder was popped back into place with a sickening grind. Feeling nauseous and faint at the sound, Harry latched onto Ulquiorra trying to steady himself as the sharp spike of pain slowly began to dull.

Ivory hands settled on his waist holding him still. Once Harry was certain he wasn't going to pass out, he summoned his orbs quietly ordering them to heal his injuries. Closing his eyes, he slumped against Ulquiorra who remained balanced on his feet unbothered by the extra weight. Not that Harry particularly cared at the moment.

Physical pain and emotional exhaustion accumulated over the last few hours numbed Harry to his reliance on Ulquiorra and their current lack of personal space. He merely listened to his own racing heart as it pounded in his ears and allowed his power do its work. Between the rhythm of his own pulse and the faint hum of the orbs, Harry settled into a lethargic state. Perhaps he was more tired than he had anticipated beforehand. His anger fueled adrenaline was draining out of him reminding his body of its lack of restful sleep.

"I'm such a wreck," he thought, his foggy mind recalling the vast range of emotions he was displaying lately. Harry was sure that if a doctor were allowed to analyze him, they'd deem his mentality unstable. At least he thought they would, he certainly felt it. Nothing made sense to him anymore and it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain his control. He could see it in his mind's eye, the cracks were showing again; slowly creeping along and spreading. And it frightened him to the bone.

"You need rest," Ulquiorra advised.

Harry snorted, slurring softly, "No shit Sherlock."

Ulquiorra sighed as the orbs finished their work and faded away leaving Harry in pristine condition, as if he hadn't just been thrown around the arena moments ago. Yet it seemed that despite his renewed health, he made no move to disengage himself from Ulquiorra's person. This confirmed the pale Arrancar's earlier observations of his lack of restful sleep.

"Did you drug me again?" Harry questioned, drowsy.

"No, I have no reason to," Ulquiorra replied, "And since you have yet to ingest anything, I wouldn't have had the opportunity anyway."

"Still pissed at you for that," he muttered, his eyes twitching as if they wished to open but didn't have the strength to, "'m not some animal or pet you can put a collar on."

"Are you going to move or will you force me to carry you?" the Cuarto Espada questioned, ignoring the remark.

"Nnn, tired," the wizard groaned, his eyes still shut.

"I should leave you here."

"Go ahead," Harry dared.

Sighing once more, Ulquiorra shifted hooking his arms around the younger male and lifted him effortlessly. Turning, he walked toward the doorway intending on taking his burden back to his room for recuperation. Both were unaware of the camera mounted in a shadowed corner of the room and the sly eyes that had been observing them.

"Interesting," Gin murmured, his mouth stretched in an amused smile as he tapped his chin with his finger, "Very interesting indeed. There certainly is more to Harry-chan just like Taicho said. Makes me wonder how those traits will influence future plans."

* * *

><p>Late chapter, sorry for that. But at least it's out :D I actually don't know how to feel about this chapter. I think I put myself too much in Harry's current mind set because my brain is a big jumbled at the moment lol. I suppose I'm still trying hard to show the slowly blooming attraction without making it too fluffy and sugary. Cause they won't get to that for a long time. It's just a bit difficult because I'm a bit of a closet romantic and I'm trying not to let that influence my writing for this story.<p>

And poor Harry, I'm putting him through the mental and emotional wringer right. But it servers its purpose so it has to be done. So, sorry Harry! But you're going to be wallowing in teenage angst/mood swings for a while!

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and of course you know I appreciate reviews! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out on time. Now excuse me while I take some medicine and go lay down.

**~Seth**


	12. Angels

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Tite Kubo and J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for my amusement! I also don't own any of the song lyrics that are used, they belong to their respective owners!

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), post DH (no epilogue), MAJOR AU, violence, language, dark themes, Stockholm Syndrome, mental/emotional manipulation, attempted rape, sexual situations, some OOC and other things that I'll list later.

**Pairings:** _Ulquiorra/Harry, one-sided Nnoitora/Harry, might be more later_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XII<br>****Angels**

* * *

><p><em>Sparkling angel, I believed<br>__You were my savior, in my time of need  
><em>_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear  
><em>_All the whispers, the warnings so clear  
><em>_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door  
><em>_There's no escape now, no mercy no more  
><em>_No remorse, cause I still remember  
><em>_The smile when you tore me apart|  
><em>

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since they arrived in Karakura and any hope they had of finding Harry was dwindling fast. Their leads were all but dry and they hadn't made any further progress. It was frustrating and certainly taking both a mental and emotional toll on the pair. Not to mention that their friends back home were beginning to ask questions. It would probably be only a matter of time before the truth came to light. But the last thing Hermione felt was needed was for an army of wizards to come storming Japan, brandishing wands as they demanded answers.

"What do we do Luna?" Hermione asked her friend as they once more sat on a bench in a local park, taking a short rest from their searching.

"I don't know Hermione," Luna admitted, her voice like that of a lost child, "I really don't know."

The bushy haired witch had never heard her companion sound as fatigued and defeated as she did. Usually it was Luna who offered them hope and courage, that continued to believe when all else was bleak. Yet to see the normally vibrant witch dismal and perplexed was heart breaking. Hermione also knew that she was blaming herself for not seeing anything more useful in her visions; although she was honestly contributing more than enough. Without her visions, they wouldn't have gained as much ground as they had.

Reaching over, she hugged the younger girl to her side offering them both comfort. There was little else they could do at the moment, they felt discouraged. Hermione wished they could have some sort of sign or at least one clue; one little thing that could direct them on the correct path because Harry needed them. His life was in danger and they had to save him. He had already given up more than any could ask for them.

"Just one sign is all I'm asking," Hermione thought hugging Luna tighter as she prayed, "Just one!"

"Hey, are you two okay? Do you need any help?"

Both females looked up and turned their gazes toward the owner of the voice. They were surprised to see an orange haired teenager standing several feet away from them, dressed in his school uniform as he held his bag under his arm. He was staring at them intensely, but not in a threatening fashion; more like he was trying to figure out something.

Hermione jumped up, "You!"

"Me?!" he blinked, startled by her proclamation. Luna stood as well and walked over to him, offering a calm smile. Ichigo relaxed sensing that the blond in front of him meant no threat. The brunette following her was a different story, but it seemed like she was restless rather than angry. Studying them closer, Ichigo realized that they looked like they barely slept lately.

"You're the boy from my vision," Luna stated.

"Vision?" Ichigo questioned, confused and slightly wary. It would just be his luck to run into some crazy nuts.

Luna nodded, "Yes, you were with Harry."

"Harry? Sounds like an English name. Sorry, but I don't know anyone named Harry."

"What about Shinigami? Or people in white?" Hermione questioned, desperation peeking through her voice.

Ichigo tensed, his eyes narrowing, "What do you know about Shinigami and Arrancar?"

"Arrancar… the people in white," Hermione murmured to herself, the gears in her head turning.

Luna stepped in, "We don't know much. All we know is that I've been having visions of these Shinigami and Arrancar fighting a war. And for some reason, our friend is in the middle of it. He went missing a few months ago and we fear that perhaps he was kidnapped by these Arrancar."

"Why would they take him?" Ichigo asked, studying the pair of young women before him. He could tell that they were being truthful, their words and movements gave them away. They were frantic to find their friend and worried sick for him.

"We're not sure exactly," Luna admitted, "But Harry is powerful. He's even conquered death twice. If fighting in a war, he would be a great asset to any side."

"Shit," Ichigo hissed. The kid had to be strong in order to warrant Aizen's attention. And if he was kidnapped by the traitor, it could mean even bigger problems for Soul Society. But if this Harry was that formidable, why didn't he just escape from Aizen? Why stay for months?

"Unless," he thought glancing at the young women once more, "Aizen knew where to hit him. I wouldn't put it past the guy to threaten Harry's friends to get him to cooperate. It's his style after all."

"So… can you help us?" Hermione inquired softly, eyes full of hope and anguish. Luna placed a hand on her shoulder in support. Hermione glanced at her then took a deep breath to calm herself. Ichigo observed feeling sympathy for them. He understood the emotions they were experiencing. He had encountered the same when Rukia had been taken to be executed. There was nothing more devastating than fighting for a friend in need.

Sighing, he nodded, "I know someone who can help. I'll take you to his shop."

Hermione's shoulders sagged in relief, tears welling in her eyes. Finally, after weeks of fretting and searching, they found a bit of good news. And it felt wonderful. Gazing up at the teen with vibrant orange hair, she smiled softly, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Ichigo smiled back, glad he could help them, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo by the way."

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Luna Lovegood. A pleasure to meet you Ichigo," the bushy haired witch introduced.

"Nice to meet you to, just wish it was under better circumstances," he paused to glance at his watch, "We should get going then. The sooner we get to Hat and Clogs' shop, the sooner we can have answers." Hermione felt herself begin to relax and faith was renewed within her as Ichigo led them to away. After countless weeks of searching, they had finally found a link to Harry and hopefully Ichigo's friend would truly really be able to aid them. Things were beginning to look up.

The walk to Urahara Shoten was relatively quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. But the moment they stepped onto the property of the establishment, the door slid open revealing a rather eccentric looking man. He had straw blond hair which shadowed his playful yet intense charcoal eyes. His outfit consisted of greens and deep grays along with a pair of clogs and a strange white and green striped bucket hat. He held a fan in hand which he flicked open and wafted himself with.

"Ah! Kurosaki-san! Lovely to see you as always!" the man greeted smiling, "And it seems you brought lovely young guests with you."

Ichigo huffed, "Urahara-san… they need help."

"Oh? Well I'm sure I have something in my shop that can help them."

Brown eyes narrowed faintly, "They need help against Aizen."

Urahara paused in his fanning and gazed intently at the pair of witches. Both stood their ground, staring back. Snapping his fan closed he stepped aside, "Come in then. I'll make some tea."

Without hesitance, they ambled in sliding the door closed behind them. Following Urahara toward the back, they reached a room where they arranged themselves to sit. Not a moment later a large, muscular man with an impressive mustache and apron stepped in carrying a tray of tea. He carefully set it down in the middle of the group.

Urahara smiled, "Thank you Tessai."

The man, Tessai, bowed and slipped away quietly. The three teenagers watched as Urahara served them all tea, brief introductions being exchanged once more. When they were settled, he sipped his tea slowly and sighed as the warmth settled into his abdomen. Turning his head, he focused on Hermione, "I'm curious to know why two witches from England would travel half way around the globe just to seek my help. Especially considering there is a war stirring on the horizon."

"Wait, what? Witches?" Ichigo interrupted, confused.

"Indeed Kurosaki-san and wizards as well! There are many hidden societies of magic users all over the world. But I digress, that explanation will have to be for another time. We have a more important matter to discuss don't we?"

"Yes, I agree. Can you tell us what's happening?" Luna inquired, her voice soft and sad.

"Well, it's a lot to explain. What knowledge do you have of the afterlife?" Urahara questioned.

"Only what I've researched," Hermione replied, "I know of Shinigami and their purpose to harvest good spirits to Soul Society while sending the bad spirits or hollows to hell. They also wield swords call zanpakutos which are extensions of their souls. But rather than using magic, they use energy called reitsu."

"Very good, you're quite bright Granger-san," Urahara praised, "Due to your basic knowledge, this will be a little easier to explain. Many months ago, the captain of the 5th division Aizen Sosuke betrayed Soul Society. He's a rather egotistical Shinigami who believes he is above others and therefore should take his place as god among men. We believe that his plan is to overthrow the King of Soul Society, but in order to get to the king he needs the Oken. It's a key that allows one to pass through to the dimension of the King of Soul Society. Whether he plans to steal the Oken or not remains to be seen for Aizen is an intelligent and a masterful strategist. We can't even begin to guess what his next move will be. He also stole an artifact called the Hogyoku, a creation of mine and has used it to convert hollows into Arrancar."

"Sounds like Voldemort all over again," Hermione sighed, cradling her cup of tea in her hands.

"Believe me when I say that compared to Aizen, Voldemort is a kitten," Urahara explained, "He was a dark and powerful wizard yes, but he's nothing when standing in the shadow of Aizen."

Luna clenched her skirt, remembering her visions. She had to agree with Urahara. Compared to Aizen, Voldemort was a child throwing a tantrum. She remembered the power, she had felt it in her very bones and it frightened her to the core. And to know that her friend, someone she loved dearly was trapped with such a monster made her weep inside.

"Which is why it's imperative that you help us," Hermione hesitated, licking her lips as she pressed forward, "We believe that these… Arrancar have kidnapped a friend of ours."

"Oh?" Urahara questioned, fan tapping at his chin, "And what makes you think that it was the Arrancar?"

Hermione gazed steadily at Urahara who returned the gesture. He wasn't mocking her or disbelieved her words. Rather, he wanted to know what brought her to such conclusions. Steeling herself, she replied, "Because Luna was very clear and specific on the visions she's received. And Ichigo confirmed that the perpetrators were indeed Arrancar."

"I see. And why would they take your friend?"

"He's… a very gifted and powerful wizard Mr. Urahara, perhaps the strongest in a century."

"What is the name of this wizard if I may ask?"

Luna and Hermione glanced at each other before the blond sighed softly, "His name is Harry Potter."

Urahara's eyes widened, a spark of shock and perhaps fear burst in his bosom. He certainly hadn't expected that. If their theory was indeed correct and Aizen had, for reasons only known to him, kidnapped the Wizarding World's savior, then they were in trouble. Things had just become a lot more complicated.

x-x-x-x-x

Ulquiorra observed Harry who was currently settled upon the rug centered in the room, his legs tucked under him and his hands folded upon his lap. His eyes were closed, his breathing calm and steady in time. Slowly tension drained from his shoulders as tranquility set in; it seemed his method was working. The pale Arrancar had developed the theory that in several ways magic was akin to reitsu although not completely alike.

While reitsu held more of a destructive force, magic was more versatile when it came to use. Yet due to their similar natures and compositions, magic could be harnessed in an analogous fashion as reitsu without the use of a wand. Hence the teen wizard's current task, meditation. The first step to training how to harness any energy source is to search for the core. Once the core was located, it would be easier to draw out the necessary power.

"Of course it is a mere theory as of now. It will take time to see if this test will beget any fruit," Ulquiorra thought as he sat upon the couch, his gaze never wavering from Harry. Said wizard seemed oblivious to his scrutiny at the moment which was a plus, indicating he was no longer distracted. Meditation required full focus and concentration, nothing more and nothing less.

A jolt of movement drew Ulquiorra's attention toward Harry's hand. A few seconds passed before his fingers twitched once more. His face began to scrunch up as awareness returned to his senses, vibrant green eyes fluttering open behind delicate glasses. Shifting, Harry focused his gaze upon Ulquiorra, lips parting to speak. His chance was taken from him as the door to the room opened.

A flood of heavy reitsu brushed at their senses, their heads turning toward the source. Aizen stepped through the doorway, poised and relaxed as a charming smile settled on his features. Ulquiorra immediately stood and bowed while Harry took his time, eyeing the former Shinigami with wariness and barely hidden rage.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your training," Aizen apologized though his face betrayed none of his regret.

"Meditation Aizen-sama, I've developed a theory of training the boy to use his magic in a similar manner that we use reitsu," Ulquiorra explained.

Aizen appeared intrigued, nodding, "I see."

"What do you want?" Harry questioned, his voice strained with resentment. He had no time for idle conversation, he'd rather that Aizen state his business and leave. His patience when it came to the infuriating man was limited.

Smiling, Aizen replied, "I thought you would appreciate an update on the condition of your friends. After all, it's been some time since you've seen them and I'm sure you're concerned for their wellbeing."

Harry felt a chill creep down his spine, further tension gripping hold of him. He stared at Aizen, attempting to assess what he knew but the man had an excellent poker face. Which infuriated the young wizard all the more, yet he had no time for his anger. It was fear that was at the forefront of his mind. He could only imagine why this situation was coming to pass.

"What did you do?" he swiftly accused, making an effort to fit the limited pieces together in his head. Not once since his arrival to Las Noches had Aizen, or anyone else for that matter, told him about his friends. And a small part of Harry didn't wish to know. After all, it wasn't hard for him to imagine how they had reacted to his disappearance; panic, fear, sorrow, anger perhaps. Yet now Aizen suddenly felt it prudent that he tell Harry of the life he left behind. The sadist did enjoy his mind games it seemed.

"I have not done anything to them," Aizen placated, "Although I have been observing them since I fetched you. Quite a dedicated and intriguing group of companions you have Harry."

"They're my friends," Harry stated, his hands clenched white at his side, "There's nothing we wouldn't do for each other."

"So I've noticed. In fact, they're rather determined and driven to gain you back. Enough to figure out the mystery of your disappearance and travel all the way to Japan to find answers," the former Shinigami explained.

The color drained from Harry, his eyes widening behind his glasses. The pieces rapidly clicked together, forming the whole picture and it frightened him. Despite the urge to shake, Harry held himself together. He needed to remain strong and in control, he couldn't afford to show weakness before this man who already knew too many of his secrets.

"You're lying," he murmured, "This is just one of your little mind games."

"I have no reason to lie to you Harry. As we speak, your companions Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger are searching Karakura for Shinigami. I will admit, Granger-san is far more intelligent that I had anticipated to uncover the connection between your disappearance and the Shinigami. But of course, it helped that Lovegood-san gave her the proper clues. She's a seer is she not? Quite a rare and exceptional gift I must concede, one that could hold a distinct advantage if used properly."

"Don't you dare touch either of them Aizen!" Harry ordered firmly, his cuffs warming with magic, "They're not your pawns! They have no part in this!"

"Oh but they do Harry. The moment they began to follow the trail of bread crumbs to Japan, they've became pieces on the board. Now, whether they are truly a threat or not remains to be seen."

"You said you wouldn't harm them! If I came with Ulquiorra and vowed myself to your service, you would leave my friends and family alone!"

Aizen nodded, "Indeed I did promise this. And I remain bound to that promise. But understand this Harry, if their actions in any way hinder me I will not hesitate to dispose of them. I have no need for oppositions to stand between me and my goals."

It was taking all of Harry's strength just to remain upright. A weight settled upon his shoulders and his knees begged to give out. He wished to laugh yet wanted to cry and scream at the injustice of his situation. There was even a small amount of fury lingering in his breast, burning brightly as it rattled its cage demanding release.

He was angry at Aizen; angry at Luna and Hermione for coming after him. In his mind he knew it was ridiculous to be upset, that he would have most likely done the same in their shoes. But surely they must have realized that this was something far greater than them? Aizen was ten times more powerful than Voldemort could ever wish to be and certainly just as insane. They wouldn't be able to stand a chance should they even figure out how to get to him. Any hollow, Arrancar or Espada could tear them apart without breaking a sweat. Just thinking about it made him ill.

"They have nothing to do with this," Harry whispered, his head throbbing and his chest tight. He wanted to gasp for air, it was hard to breathe for him. In the back of his head, something was yelling at him to calm down. But he couldn't focus, he wanted to scream and on an unconscious level, he realized he was most likely having a panic attack. He hadn't had one of those for a while now.

"Perhaps for now," Aizen conceded, his fierce eyes trained on Harry. It was like being inspected by a predator, a hungry predator that was waiting patiently for its prey to wander into his trap.

"Don't touch them," Harry growled, his cuffs nearly glowing white with contained magic.

"There's little you can do to stop me Harry," Aizen stated as he smiled, "But rest assured that I will keep my word as I stated before, so long as they do not significantly interfere."

It was tempting to cock his fist back and slam it into Aizen's smug face. Unfortunately, Harry was pretty sure the other man could dodge it or most likely Ulquiorra would stop him. Either way, he wouldn't get the satisfaction which made it all the more bitter and aggravating. His emotions were also bouncing all over the place providing little help in the matter at hand.

"Feel like I need to lie down," he thought.

Focusing on Ulquiorra, Aizen ordered, "I shall take my leave. You will continue his training."

Ulquiorra bowed, "Yes Aizen-sama."

Flashing one more smile at Harry, Aizen spoke, "I look forward to seeing you progress soon Harry. It should certainly be a show worth attending."

Harry said nothing, mustering all his energy to glare at the older man while everything in him slowly crumbled. Turning, Aizen departed as silently as he came, the door sliding shut with a hiss. And the rage bubbled over. With a snarl of fury, Harry grabbed one of the throw pillows on the couch and chucked it at the door with all his strength. It hit the solid surface with a pat and fell to the ground, a tear in the fabric as it spilled forth its intestines of feathers.

"Your anger will gain you nothing," Ulquiorra stated.

"Fuck you! It makes me feel better!" Harry shouted glaring at the other male before turning away, "I can't meditate like this. There's no point in training."

"Then we shall work on your physical training," the Cuarto Espada offered.

"Look, I get your Aizen's little lap dog and you're eager to jump at his commands but I am really not in the mood for any bullshit today Ulquiorra. So either you just leave me alone or stand there like a git. Either way, I'm going to lie down and sleep. I'd rather not be conscious right now," Harry hissed as he stormed over to his bed.

Ulquiorra was annoyed by Harry's lack of cooperation although he would concede that he made a valid point. In his current condition he could not train. He wasn't mentally balanced enough to perform even the simplest task and to attempt to do so would be foolish. He could harm himself if luck wasn't on his side.

Ignoring his jailor's presence, Harry sat onto his bed and fumbled to take his glasses off, his hands shaking. He was a mess. Whatever resilient front he had been displaying earlier was rapidly crumbling like a sandcastle in the wake of a tide. And by god did it piss him off more. He nearly spat fire when his glasses slipped between his uncoordinated fingers and tumbled to the floor.

Frowning, he bent forward to retrieve them. Before he could grasp his prize, a rather recognizable hand plucked them up first. Ulquiorra stood before Harry inspecting the eyewear carefully for any scratches or cracks while said wizard observed. Satisfied that they weren't damaged, he held them out to Harry, "They appear to not be broken."

Gazing at the offering, Harry tentatively reached out and curled his fingers circumspectly around his glasses taking care not to smudge the lens with finger prints. Yet in his caution, his fingers chose instead to graze Ulquiorra's palm. The action stilled them both, startled for a breath of a moment. Warmth mingled as life pulsed under their finger tips. And then the moment was shattered as they swiftly pulled away, Harry glancing to the side while Ulquiorra flexed his hand curiously.

"Sorry," Harry murmured, nearly silent in his apology. Subconsciously he noted that Ulquiorra's skin had been indistinctly cooler than his own.

Dark green eyes trailed from his hand to his charge and scrutinized him mutely, studying his reaction. He took in the soft pink that dusted Harry's cheeks and wondered what emotion the action expressed. But ponderings of that nature were for another time. Returning his hand to his pocket, Ulquiorra turned away striding to the door.

"Rest, your meal will be brought to you at a later time," he remarked, sparing not a glance back as he passed through the entryway and disappeared down the hall.

Sighing when the door closed once again, Harry set his glasses aside and fell into the downy cradle of his bed. He suddenly felt exhausted beyond belief and his body craved nothing more than rest. Closing his eyes, he quietly prayed that he would not dream. He did not want to witness a past he could not change or a future where his nightmares are real. Harry would focus his attention on the Luna and Hermione predicament later, perhaps figure out a plan or solution. But for now, he just wanted to sleep and lose himself in the shadowy stillness of oblivion.

* * *

><p>Goodness I just can't get enough of the drama. Though it's a good thing isn't it? But I digress, we have more development going on! We finally meet Ichigo and of course Urahara as well. Aizen's being a douche and then there's that tiny bit of UlquiorraHarry interaction going on. And as usual, our poor little wizard is suffering on his emotional rollarcoaster from hell. All in all, a very productive chapter I say!

I would also like to take this time to once again thank all you wonderful readers for your support! I know I constantly repeat myself when it comes to this matter, but I just feel like I should express my gratitude toward you all. You've all just been so wonderful and it makes me so happy to know that you're enjoying reading this story. So thank you very much for everything! And of course, I must you wish you all a Happy New Year! Let us make this a good and productive year that we will look back on fondly. And I wish for our happiness and prosperity!

Now I shall leave you. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I shall have the next one out soon. Please remember to review! Thank you!

**~Seth**


End file.
